Because we are so tiny in this world
by howlin blood
Summary: Final chapter(& the shortest one recently) people. Officially this is the end of the story. Whew! So in short Jin suffers from various nightmares that are related to his alternative universe counterpart. Then he meets up with Phantom who asks him to make a momentous choice. Finally, Noel is forced to spend her birthday alone, but suddenly she is visited by a hooded gentleman.
1. Episode 1: A New Hope

Yeah this is my second fan-fic wohooo. Celebration time guys. Sorry Engrish is not my mother tongue. So any one of you dare to point that out I will do NOTHING. Literally nothing.

Why did I wrote story you ask? Bad Question... Really bad question... Students you get D minus for asking such a lame question..  
I wrote this story, Gosh where do I start? I had an inspiration. It is definitely a great idea that was bothering me. The only way to get release was to write and publish here in this awesome community. In my mind this is greatest Blazblue story ever told(don't we all us writer think like that ;) ).

Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue, Sonic the Hedgehog Series or The awesome song by Aimer. Okay let us get on with the story.  
_

* * *

 **Important Notice To All New Readers:** All of the chapters or episodes are self-contained. Meaning Episode 1 is its own story and has no impact on Episode 2 and 3. Episode 2(Prologue and Epilogue) has no impact on Episode 3. And finally Episode 3 is independent from both Episode 1 and Episode 2 and it's ending has no impact on the future Episode 4.

If you want to get up to speed with the current **"Chapter 8/Episode 3: Kisaragi Returns E"** then it is recommended that you should only read some of the previous stories which comes under the title of **Episode 3** which are C **hapter 4, Chapter 5, Chapter 6 and Chapter 7**. That's it. No need to read the Chapter 1, 2 and 3 to waste your time. Got that? Good. Now read and enjoy.

* * *

The entire city was on fire. It was completely destroyed. Swarms of lasers were hitting Jin's body and injuring him gravely. But the young man was determined to reach the girl who was responsible for his grave injury. The girl had a cold look on her eyes. Looking at him as if he was another entity that was destined to be destroyed by her hands. Despite this, Jin advanced towards her. Lasers shot from the flying balls were intensified when it finally hit; it made Jin bled profusely. But he was determined to reach her. Reach Mu-12 or Noel Vermillion as she was formerly called.

Finally when he reached her. Mu-12 was curious "Endbringer. Why are you so desperate to die for this world?"

"Not for this….worthless world" Jin coughed out some blood "But for you." Jin put his hand on Mu-12 shoulders in order to balance himself.

"Me….?" Mu-12 smiled viciously… "You would you die for me human?" Suddenly she felt sharp pain on her stomach. Jin Kisaragi had stabbed his Yukianesa on her belly. Suddenly, Mu-12 fell down on her knees. Jin followed suit. With Mu-12 now Noel, resting her head on Jin shoulder she whispered weakly: "Jin, is that you. You came back. I knew you would." Noel started crying.

Jin massaged Noel back of her head with his left fingers: "Hush. You know me better."

"Jin, show me your face" Noel pleaded. Jin was unwilling. But he obliged. When he saw her face. It made his heart sink. Her mouth was full of blood. Jin mentally cursed himself for stabbing her so hard.

Noel smiled weakly: "I'm so glad. To see your beautiful face on….eee las….tttt." Noel coughed blood violently.

Jin suddenly hugged Noel tightly: "Don't strain yourself. You must rest."

Noel rested her head on Jin shoulders : "My world is coming to end." Noel had tears on her eyes: "Please never forget me."

Jin who had tears on his eyes as well; tried his best not to show Noel his weak side:"I won't." Jin said as strongly as he could muster.

Noel took a whiff at Jin shoulder and kissed his neck: "Jin…" Noel coughed violently "I…Love you."

At the very moment observed huge laser from sky that was destroying everything in its path. Jin exactly knew what that was. Those fools at Takamagahara had already decided to wipe everything out with Take-Mikazuchi.

Noel heard the sound of the laser asked Jin with fear "Jin. What was…" Noel coughed "that…?"

Jin hugged Noel tightly"Noel. I love you too." Jin then kissed her .The laser hit both them destroying them in the process. All Jin could see that he was being surrounded by white light.

Meanwhile in a Different Timeline.

Jin was at fancy bar in Kagutsuchi drinking his favourite beer. Veltin's Pilsner. He spotted a person who he was not be expecting to here in the first place. It was Noel Vermillion talking to her friends. Tusbaki and Makoto. Jin raised his beer glass at Tsubaki as means of saying salutations. Tsubaki did the same with her beautiful smile. Jin always found her alluring she was no doubt the most beautiful girl he remembered. Jin went back reading short stories collection of Gabriel Garcia Marquez. His favourite author. He was not planning to read book at a bar but his friend Taro ditched him at the last moment.

On the other end Noel waved good bye to her friends. Jin made an eye contact with Tsubaki who waved at Jin. Jin waved her back. Suddenly Noel took a seat next to Jin.

"A virgin white lady for me Bob." Noel waved at the barman. This earned a silent chuckle from Jin.

"Ummm. You reading a novel right? I love reading novel myself." Noel smiled.

Jin removed his glasses and looked at Noel: "Really." Jin said with a tone of innocent sarcasm. "I'm really interested in what kind of authors you follow." Jin was mildly surprised that Noel was into intellectual pursuits.

"Ummmm. Ummmm. Danielle Steel. Stephanie Meyer, Debbie Macomber and…. Lots more." Noel replied happily with her eyes closed.

Jin was both surprised and unsurprised at the same time. If he asked her what kind non-fiction she reads she would give him the same "ummm Major" surprised look. It was very typical for her read those trash romantic books.

"Gabriel Marquez" Noel pointed at book Jin was reading not a while back. "Is. she good."

"Sheeee." Jin had puzzle look on his face(Gabriel Garcia Marquez is a guy not a girl). "Well if you go by Twi-hards standards then no…" Jin said with a tone of sarcasm. This one the many reasons he liked Tsubaki. She was intellectual. She was sociable and she was the one who got him into reading Gabriel Garcia in the first place. Heck even Taro, his best male friend hard time in getting what is the big deal about this Marquez guy was. He still had not clue what Magic Realism was all about in the first place.

"Twi-hards?" Noel tiled her head with a look of clueless-ness on her face.

This again surprised Jin. Was she not even aware of her own fandom?

"Oh…. I forgot. Congrats of being posted as Major…." Noel gave out a Cheshire cat like smile while closing her eyes.

"Sure thanks." Then Jin saw Noel sipping on Virgin white lady. A non-alcoholic drink.

"Thanks Bob." Noel squealed happily.

Jin raised his eyebrow: "So you came to a bar to drink non-alcoholic drinks."

"Ummm. It's is pretty tasty Mr. Kisaragi. Even, Tsubaki loves this drink too." Noel looking down in embarrassment.

"I bet you never had a alcoholic drinks in your life huh."

"Nooo. I drank ginger ale once." Noel shrieked.

"That is not…." Jin sweat dropped. So she was virgin in terms of alcohol.

"You know I can prove it. I will drink your beer instead." Noel took a swig out of Jin beer glass. Jin didn't stop her as he wanted her see her drink beer for the first time.

Noel drank the whole content in one gulp. She took out her tongue in disgust: "Uwaaah taste like cat piss. So, horrible."

"So this is your first time virgin." Jin retorted.

"No…. Bob another Pilsner for me." Noel Noel slammed her glass like a true Asgardian. Bob brought her another Pilsner.

Noel took another swig. In fact this time she was enjoying it this time: "Oh how could a thing that taste like cat piss can be soooooo… enjoyable." Noel emphasizing the sooooo part.

Noel slammed her glass again: "More Bob. I want mooore of this tasty Veltin's delight."

"Alright alright. Could stop banging my glasses." Bob said with a slight irritating tone. When Bob brought her another glass. Noel licked her lips. This made Jin worried. She is only drunk after drinking her first beer. It took Jin 12 to hit the mark.

Jin immediately grabbed the glass away from Noel: "Noel that is enough for today. You are officially drunk."

"I'm not drunk. Let me have my drink nowww." Noel protested with a reddened cheek.

Jin hugged Noel tightly with his right arm while using his left hand to keep the beer away from her as far as possible: "Noel be a good girl. That is enough for today." Jin replied with a gentle tone.

Noel looked down with her reddened cheek: "Ummm. Okay. But… Ummm. Could you walk with me to home."

Jin hugged her with his right arm tightly: "Sure. Noel." Jin finished the beer he was holding and then he ordered: "Bob can we get water please".

Bob handed him the water. Jin thanked him. Then they went on their way. Noel was walking in a weird manner. Then she suddenly she fell down on her knees while showing her under-garment. Jin blushed but he showed no reaction. Jin was the master of showing no-reaction. He was famous for his poker face.

Noel giggled: "Wow Jin. You literally showed no reaction. If I did that to Kuba and Hibiki they would die of embarrassment. You are so cool Jin. Guess this is one the many reasons why I love you." Noel put her hands on her mouth. Did she confess to Jin just now? She was internally berating herself. Bad Noel. Bad Noel.

Jin offered her his hands to allow her to get up: "Hmmm that falling down was intentional huh. Well I did have a reaction. But I'm just good at not showing it. Panda's undies huh?" Jin smiled.

"Hehehehe. Well that panda's part was unintentional." Noel giggled.

This made Noel blushed. She was really sucker for very rare smile he gave her. She took his hands. But she was embarrassed at the fact that Jin saw her Panda undies. Seeing Noel's pandas was no no in her book. Though she was not ashamed for showing her undies just to see Jin reaction. Dang she really was drunk.

The undrunk Noel would die of embarrassment for doing this in the first place. She really loved her drunk persona. She felt bold. She never thought in her lifetime, just to satisfy her curiosity of how Jin would react on her after seeing her undies and would stoop so low just to do it.

Noel rested her head on Jin shoulder. They walked and walked. Noel stopped Jin for unknown reason. Jin looked at Noel. Her cheeks were red. Her eyes were shining in the moon light. She simply looked beautiful. Jin decided make out with her. He was a guy who didn't ask for any permission when kissing. Noel surprisingly reciprocated his kiss. They made out more at the alley near the bar. She was really aggressive with her kissing and groping. So with tension increasing both of them decided to consummate their passion in Noel's apartment. Both of them felt peacefulness they had never felt in their life. It was truly a special night for both of them.

* * *

Chappie 1 done. Already on the work for chapter 2. I have feeling that chapter 2 would make anyone cry. Even a grown a man. So you have been warned.

Read and Review guys. Love to hear what you guys n gals think of this story. Yeah I forgot, another important reason I did this story was because NoelXJin pairings needs more love. This ship has as much potential as RagnaXRachel have. Both of these pairings have an element of tsundere in it. Which is why these two pairings are always been so much interesting. The love in these two pairings are never easy. There is always a conflict. When the love part comes then we can all breathe a sigh of relief. For the happily ever after ending. Nuff said.


	2. Episode 2: Terumi Strikes Back

Here comes chapter 2 chumps! So be prepared for it. As it going to be one heck of a painful ride-even worse pain than the Beast Incarnate Brock Lesnar himself would inflict on you with his Suplex City evil laughter hahahahahahahaha. As you would noticed by now. I have named my chapter based on George Lucas' version of Wars. e.g New Hope, The Empire Strikes Back or Return of the Jeidi. The name Because We Are So Tiny in this World is taken from Aimer romantic song. Okay I'm gonna throw up. I'm not really romantic guy really I'm not believe me. I just happen write romantic stories. Now that's what we call Oxymoron people.

Yeah I re-read my own story and I realized most of you have confused by the term Kuba. Kuba/Jakub(pronounced as Yay-Kub) is one the original character that I would be using in my Blazblue Stories. Along with Dr. Philip Grimm and many others. In fact I would create list of possible minor character that I would be using in Blazblue stories in my next profile update so no need to confused guys.

Plus if any of you noticed that opening scene of Episode 1 was directly plagiarized(I'm just joking more like inspired from just don't tell fox studios about this) from X-Men 3 Last Stand. Hahahaha, I'm really surprised none of you pointed that out. Let me laugh at all of you one more time hahahahahah.

Okay I do own Aimer awesome song, or Blazblue, Sonic the Hedgehog Series, WWE. X-Men or Even Star Wars . Me with a Puppy Dog eyes to Disney Executive Don't sue me Disnep. I'm just broke student. Please forgive me for loving your awesome franchise. Though I might be the only one who actually hated The Force Reawakened. Still I'm fan of star wars.

 **Important Notice To All New Readers:** All of the chapters or episodes are self-contained. If you are interested in reading **Chapter 2/Episode 2** then you should only be concerned with **Episode 2: Prologue/Chapter 2 which is this one. And Episode 2: Epilogue/Chapter 3**. Episode 2 doesn't depend on Episode 1 and so if you have skipped Chapter 1/Episode 1 then it's not a big deal. Hope that clear things up.

If you want to get up to speed with the current **"Chapter 8/Episode 3: Kisaragi Returns E"** then it is recommended that you should only read some of the previous stories which comes under the title of **Episode 3** which are C **hapter 4, Chapter 5, Chapter 6 and Chapter 7**. That's it. No need to read the Chapter 1, 2 and 3 to waste your time. Got that? Good. Now read and enjoy.

Episode 2: Terumi Strikes Back!

Jin was outside the cathedral, trying to enjoy the pleasant weather there. He was wearing a blue tuxedo. Suddenly he felt a hard slap on his back: "Jinny, looking good my friend. Looking good."

Taro then winked and then gave Jin a thumbs ups "I'm sure future Mrs. Kisiragi would just faint looking at the lovely sight of you. You are sparkling even more than that fagut vampire." Taro said as he went inside the cathedral to join up with his beau Mai Natsume.

Jin did not follow him there. He just wanted to stay at the garden. Enjoy the pleasant weather, before the marriage ceremony begins.

Sometime later

Jin was at the altar. He felt like luckiest man in the world. Sure he had made some compromises. But it was the best he could manage. And he felt extremely happy for that. Jin was eagerly awaiting for soon to be his wife. Just as he was losing his patience. There she appeared, walking gracefully, accompanied by Edgar Vermillion. The wedding dress made her look extremely beautiful. Jin at that moment, was sure he would never got tired of her beauty. Truly her beauty would even persist in her old age. It was enough to make both Aphrodite and Helen of Troy burn in envy.

The bride took a place with Jin at the altar. Holding each other hands. Looking into each other eyes with deepest of passions.

The Amish Priest began: "Marriage is an institution ordained of God and is not to be entered into lightly or in jest and only after much consideration."

The priest turned to Jin: "Do you Jin Kisragi take this woman Tsubaki Yayoi to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live? If so, answer."

"I do." Jin smiled at Tsubaki which made her blush.

The priest turned his head to Tsubaki: "Do you Tsubaki Yayoi take this man Jin Kisiragi to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live? If so, answer."

"I do." Tsubaki looked at Jin eyes full of love. Jin admired her. She was beautiful from head to toe. If Jin was asked what is perfection is? He would quote Tsubaki timeless beauty as one prime example.

The priest looked at the wedding guests: "If there be anyone present who may show just and lawful cause why this couple may not be legally wed, let him or her speak now or forever hold his or her peace."

After noting that no one crowd spoke up the priest finally declared: "Jin Kisiragi and Tsubaki Yayoi, you have exchanged vows and rings, and consented to marry in the presence of this company. By the authority vested in me by the Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Both bride and groom shared a passionate kiss. At the other end of the cathedral laid Noel; who was sobbing silently. Unknown to Noel, Terumi appeared beside her with a diabolical smile.

Few hours later.

The Cathedral was in ashes. On the ground laid the bodies of the guests who were mercilessly slaughtered. Noel Vermillion now Mu-12 was fast approaching Tsubaki Yayoi and Jin Kisiragi. The grave situation forced Jin to make a decision: "Tsubaki, she is after you, not me. You should leave with Mai while you still can."

"No, I will not leave without you…." Tsubaki looked in fear at fast approaching Mu-12: "I'm sure will never hurt me. She is still my friend."

Jin grabbed Tsubaki hands and kissed it: "Tsubaki, this is not the Noel we know and love. She will kill both of us without hesitation… Just leave now. I know it's hard to explain. But I have stopped her before. Trust me."

"Tsubaki…Jin is right. Let us leave now please." Mai grabbed Tsubaki's left arm. Before leaving Tsubaki cupped both of Jin's cheeks with her palms and shared a passionate kiss with him and declared: "Jin I will be waiting for you at Yayoi castle, so don't die and come back alive."

Jin gave a half smile: "I'll be fine Mrs. Kisragi, just go." With that Tsubaki nodded and then she left the area with Mai Natsume.

Jin having felt energized by the kiss took his fighting stance: "Okay if I manage to hold her off for two or three more hours then Noel would return to her original self."

Few hours later

Jin body could not withstand the pain anymore. His mind went numb from all the wounds he received from holding off Mu-12. But Jin was the current vessel of Power of Order which meant that he naturally had great determination to see this thing through. He dragged his body to go one more round with Mu-12.

After successfully holding off Mu-12. Jin smiled weakly knowing that he was successful. He was feeling extremely drowsy, meaning his time was up. Jin for some reason wasn't panicked with his immediate fate, in fact he felt strange kind of peacefulness in his heart. Jin inhaled the cool breeze that went past him. He loved experiencing that. Perhaps he would forever experience the same cool breeze in the heavens as well. Then he suddenly fell down on the grass in a slow motion manner (dramatic effects).

All Jin could see was blinding white light. But suddenly he heard familiar voice calling him out. That voice was not clear but all he could make out was : "Jin, Jin…Jin, wake up. Please…. I beg you." Jin deduced that he would be in hospital right now. The reason. Well last time when Ragna the Bloodedge critically injured Jin. And he was on the verge of dying, he remembered seeing the same blinding white light where he could see nothing. When he opened his eyes he remembered that he was in ICU. The doctor thought it was impossible he would survive, but he did. Perhaps this was a good omen after all.

"Jin wake up. I'm sorry Jin. Please wake up." Familiar panicky scream called out.

Jin slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was still crying Noel Vermillion in her Mu-12 form. His head rested on Noel's lap. She was caressing his hair. Jin scanned the environment realized that he was not in a hospital but in fact he was still at the Amish cathedral. He remembered Terumi had killed off most of the staff at the hospital. Meaning Jin would still die one way or another. Not even Power of Order would help him this time. It would only give him brief time to be spent with Noel.

"Hey." Jin gave a weak half smile.

"Jin you are alive." Noel stopped crying and she hugged his head: "Oh, I'm so glad that you are alive. You had no vital signs." Noel started crying again. Jin felt weird as his head was touching Noel's virtually absent bosoms.

Jin coughed out some blood this made Noel worried again so Jin spoke up to ease her worries: "Nollers, damn babe. You should wear this dress more often. You look so sexy."

This made Noel blush. This was the first time he called her sexy and a babe; it was quite frankly uncharacteristic of him to call her by those names. Jin had never used slangs in his life-This compliment made her laugh awkwardly as she not so long ago was crying. So she was laughing in a hiccupy manner.

"You should smile more often. You always looked a lot beautiful when you smile." This compliment diffused the tension in Noel heart. Noel gave a Cheshire cat smile and started to caress his hair.

"Jin…" Noel finally spoke up. She hesitated: "I'm….I'm…..I'm …really sorry for all of this."

"Noel none of this was your fault. Terumi can influence people with most diabolical ways. I know this myself very personally." Jin remembered how his younger self was manipulated into hacking and stabbing his beloved older brother when he was under Terumi influence. He even murdered his own guardian Celica A. Mercury who was closest thing to a mother figure he never had, that all happened in another timeline, why did Jin recalled all of this. Well there is a reason Power of Order is called a dark gift. It had more cons than pros. One of the cons of it was Jin at some point of his life would witness first hand some of the worst memories from the previous timelines.

Noel detected weakness in Jin voice which made her worried again: "Jin are you okay? Is something wrong? I won't forgive myself if something bad happens to you."

Jin knew why Noel was worried. He was losing his life quickly but he did not want to panic her. So he touched her cheeks with his left hand: "Hey I'm fine. Just feeling a little drowsy. Power of Order is pretty robust. It for this reason I'm alive in the first place." Jin said while trying his best not to show any weakness in his voice.

Having her cheeks touched by Jin hand made Noel smiled with her eyes full of tears: "Jin before you came into my life. My world was small, dark and cold. After you came. You made it big. Complete and colorful. You're the reason my world exist." Jin caressed her cheeks even more with his left hand.

" _Okay this is going well_ " Noel thought. She was determined to say what she holding back all those years: "Jin…I felt like this for quite a long time…" Noel said. She paused and then she continued: "for you I mean…" Noel then took a deep breath and closed her eyes: "Jin… I love you….Jin I love you a lot…" Suddenly Noel felt Jin removed his hands from her cheeks and she heard a loud thud. When Noel opened her eyes she saw bloody impression of Jin's hand on her left cheek. When she looked down on the ground. She found out Jin was dead with a smile on his face with eyes closed. Even on his death he would try his best to comfort her.

Noel mentally broke down: "Jin….you can't be dead now. I love you." She screamed. "Don't die on me. Don't leave me alone. Without you I'm incomplete. You stupid! You can't be dead. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! WAKE UP….WAKE UP…WAKE UP…" Noel shouted at the top of her lungs. But Jin would not open his eyes.

She then hugged Jin's head: "Jin…" She sobbed: "You can't be dead. You just can't be dead." Then she looked at the heavens while embracing Jin's head and she screamed with as much strength as she could muster: "Jinnnnnnnnnnn…..!"

* * *

Okay let me breathe a sigh of relief hah! Okay first Fireminer I agree on OOC part. In fact I hate those stories in which our protagonist act out of their character. In fact for this reason I consider the work done by Synchronicity by VadeXtra to be Magnum Opus, as both Noel and Jin act like their game counterparts. In fact that work should be included in Real Blazblue games. It is that good.

And to That One Aloof Guy. Jeez man it is just pre-season if you go by football terms. I'm just trying to implement my ideas here and there. Once my footballers get comfortable with my philosophy then you will see the result. Yeah! I know what you are thinking! I just said lot of bull crap lol.

Rushed! I agree Mr. That One Aloof Guy. But I have feeling the Episode 3 and 4 would be one heck of a long ride. So be careful what you wish for. Yeah I know that you liked both RagnaXRachel and JinXNoel pairings. How do I know that you ask? coz you said so yourself just joking. Actually I have read most of your stories. I especially liked your story in which Jin Kisragi tries cup of tea brewed by Noel herself and Jin does not end up in a hospital lol. Okay Nuff Said!


	3. Episode 2: Terumi Strikes Back(Epilogue)

Guess who is back? Guess who is back? Yeah! yeah, me. God, I have no clue why the heck, it took so long to complete this story even though I have 90% of story written. In my brain of course. Thinking a story way much easier than typing a story grrrrr... I'm so angry... Okay no more time wasting...More reading...Now enjoy the story... That is an order soldier...

Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue, Dc Characters, Final Fantasy Franchise or Marjellrchen Restaurant. If I own any of these I would have been filthy rich.

* * *

 **Important Notice To All New Readers:** All of the chapters or episodes are self-contained. If you are interested in reading **Chapter 3/Episode 2(Epilogue)** then you should only be concerned with **Episode 2: Terumi Strikes back for this one**. Episode 2(Prologue and Epilogue) doesn't depend on Episode 1 and so if you have skipped Chapter 1/Episode 1 then it's not a big deal. Hope that clear things up.

If you want to get up to speed with the current **"Chapter 8/Episode 3: Kisaragi Returns E"** then it is recommended that you should only read some of the previous stories which comes under the title of **Episode 3** which are **Chapter 4, Chapter 5, Chapter 6 and Chapter 7**. That's it. No need to read the Chapter 1, 2 and 3 to waste your time. Got that? Good. Now read and enjoy.

* * *

Iwatsuchi Asylum.

Noel was with a doctor; who was writing something on his notepad. He had blonde unkempt hair and wore reading glasses. The blonde gave Noel a friendly smile: "How are you feeling today? Nollers…." He emphasized her name.

"Okay…I guess. Thanks for asking, Doctor…." Noel said in her shy tone.

The doctor gave Noel a no no gesture(same way Lex Luthor did in Batman V Superman with his index finger ): "Ah…Ah…Ah. Don't call me doktor Noel. Call me Jakub instead. After all I'm more of your friend than a Doktor." Jakub said with a friendly tone. Noel loved his voice. It was calm and reassuring. This is just how doctor voice should be like Noel thought.

"Thanks." Noel smiled weakly as she looked down on the floor.

"So are you taking your medicine regularly."

"Yes." Noel replied weakly. _Yeah right! She had no choice but to take them._

Jakub was writing something on his note-pad. Then suddenly Noel looks up to him: "Doctor….sorry I mean Jakub. How long will I be here?"

"Not long Noelllers. In fact today is your last day here. Sorry for not telling you the good news earlier." Jakub smiled.

"Jakub. Am I okay now. I mean. Is it gone?" Noel looked at the doctor hopefully.

"It was pretty difficult to remove the mental programming deep within your sub-conscious. It required as you know auto-suggestion and hypnotherapy." Noel looked down at floor disappointed. Jakub continued: "I can assure you Nollers 99% of that programming is gone. Plus you are safe to mingle with the general population. Like I said before, today is your last day here." Jakub smiled.

"Whatttt….aboutt…the remaining part….the one percent." Noel stuttered.

"Well, the one percent part is not exact. It was just give you general idea how much progress we have made. But I can assure you Nollers that Mu-12 persona of yours will never be seen again. Plus I have given my evaluation, to both NOL and Sector Seven with recommendation that you are safe to venture outside the boundary of Iwatsuchi asylum. But you have to visit me irregularly at my clinic of course not at this God Dam asylum."

"So..so..so… how long will it take for me to be fully cured?"

"Four months minimum and nine months max. Nollers. Believe me, you are already okay. We were just trying rehabilitate you. You were under great trauma and stress, or Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder to be exact. We are just trying to ensure that you would be, completely be stress free and return as a productive member of our society."

Noel gave her signature closed eyes smile: "Thanks Jakub."

Jakub adjusted his tie: "Nollers, I must be going now. You friends are already waiting you outside." Jakub then gestured a tanned Asian lady with weird hair to come towards him: "Linhua(Litchi Faye Ling assistant) could you escort Nollers outside."

"Sure Doktor." Linhua smiled at Jakub and then she turned to Noel: "Come on young lady let us go now." She grabbed Noel's hand in order to take her to her friends. When Noel went outside she spotted Akane, Taro, Claire Vermillion and Mai waiting for her. She was disappointed that Makoto and Tsubaki did not come for her. But she fully understood why they didn't want to come.

She immediately hugged her mother: "Mom, is that you. Mom, thank you so much for picking me up." As tear began form around Noel's eyes.

"Deary, I could never imagine even in my wildest dreams, to miss an opportunity to see the face of my little angel again." Claire sobbed.

Both of them broke their embrace and then Noel asked: "Where is dad?"

Claire Vermillion wiped the tears from her eyes: "Oh he is at the graveyard. You will meet him soon enough."

Suddenly Noe l heard someone banging his fist on the car roof: "Hey, Noel. Less time wasting more moving." Akane said in rude tone. Suddenly he got punch from Mai on his head: "Ouch! What was the for woman?"

"You should act more kindly toward girls." Mai reprimanded. This made Akane looked down and then he realized that he was being rude to a woman in a fragile mental state.

Claire Vermillion hugged Noel: "Darling I will be going now. Your father needs me. You go with Taro, Mai and Akane okay. We will meet soon enough."

"Okay mom." Noel broke the hug.

"Bye Mrs. Vermillion." Everyone said in unison.

"Bye." With that Claire Vermillion got into her horse coach and went on her way.

"Noel those look heavy, allow me to carry your luggage." Taro requested. Noel obliged and then Taro took her luggage and put it in the car. After Taro was done with it. He started the car. Mai sat with Taro in front. Noel sat with Akane. It made her feel a little uncomfortable. He didn't bully her. But that guy was impatient and he was not afraid to speak his mind. But he was her friend. Though she considered him one of those Flash Hardy type of friends (Spider-Man). The kind of friends that you wonder why you are still friends with him in the first place. Oh yeah he was close to Jin Kisaragi Noel recalled. That is why she automatically qualified as his friend.

Mai turned her head towards Noel and asked with a toothy grin: "So Noel where do you want to go first? Girl we are going to have so much fun."

"Ummmm…If you don't mind…If that is okay with you…if that is okay with you…I want to visit Military graveyard first." Noel said in her typical shy mode.

"I flatly refuse. I cannot believe I'm hearing this farce." Taro suddenly fired up. He seemed angry for some reason. More like, he was angry at Noel. This made her feel uncomfortable.

"Mind your tone Taro. She is in a fragile state." Mai reprimanded Taro.

Noel suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and this surprised her: "Noel, this is really a bad idea. Believe me. We can go at someplace else. Or we go there but at a different time. Perhaps, when Taro is not around?" Noel was surprised that it was in fact Taro who was feeling more uneasy towards Noel rather than Akane. Perhaps Akane being rude towards Noel initially; was because that how he was by nature, a very straight forward person. That he was a major jerk, Noel thought. Other than that he seems okay with Noel.

Noel begged: "Please…I really..want to do this…please…. Please…" Noel then looked at the small box she was holding after completing her sentence.

"Come on Taro. She our friend and we should look after her well being. If she wants to go to the Military Graveyard. We should grant her wish. As her friend." Mai said.

Suddenly Taro put a violent break on the car. His hands clenched on the car steering very tightly. He rested his head on the car steering and started muttering in a whisper and this what Noel could make out: "…not..her fault…not her..fault…God…this…is. facking….complicated…God…God.."

Taro then slowly turned his head towards Noel with a teary eyed smile: "I'm sorry for my behaviour earlier Noel. You are my close friend. If there is anyway that I can I make it up to you. You should not be afraid to say so."

"Ummm…." Noel tried to come up with an answer. Suddenly she heard Akane replied in excitement: "She wants to go to Jollibee (as in LilyAceThompson17 fanfic; in which Noel meets up with Ragna and Jin at this fast food joint)."

"Huh! That sitty fast food restaurant? I hate fast food dam it." Taro was indignant.

Mai wiped the tear from Taro eyes with her feminine handkerchief: "Well we should leave it up to Noel huh? Where she want to eat out at first." She then turned her head towards Akane and pointed her index finger at him: "Baka-nay, don't try to present your liking as Noel's liking."

"I swear, Noel adore Jollibee. It is just a coincidence that I also like Jollibee too." Akane pleaded.

"Mai he is right. I like eating at Jollibee." Noel said in a gentle tone.

"Ahhh Noel…I don't think it is a good idea your first time eating out shouldn't be at a fast food restaurant. I had something fancy in mind. Perhaps a brunch in Waldorf Andalusia or perhaps a Park Hotel?" Taro smiled at Noel trying his best to show that he had no ill will towards her.

"Ummmm…I really do like Jollibee. Honest." Noel raising her right hand as if she was trying take an oath.

Mai looked at Noel: "Are you sure. I do remember you liked Jollibee." Mai punched Taro in kidney and then in a sweet venomous tone(you know the sort of housewives do their husband when they are angry): "Dear, how were you planning to pay for all of those bills. You have already taken me to Marjellrchen(pronounced as Marrr-Yell-Shen a famous restaurant in real life)."

"Trust me dear. I got it covered." Taro smiled.

Noel then whispered in Akane ears: "Are those two married?"

"Heck no…." Akane replied and then he realized his voice sounded harsh. So he decided to reply in a gentle tone: "No. Noel. They aren't. In fact they are only dating. But it looks like that way right? She acts like his housewife and he acts likes husbando. And I'm their useless son. But sometimes, you know Noel, I think that she acts more like a man in their relationship. The money saving thing that Mai insists on. So rare to find that quality, in women nowadays."

Noel chuckled nervously: "Yeah a man..hehehe."

After they had reached their destination, at Jollibee. Taro tried his best to offer olive branch by conversing with Noel and the rest of her friends joined their conversation as a result. They focused mostly on Noel. Telling her all office gossip at NOL and how various people like Kokonoe were doing. That Ragna was marrying Rachel after much comedic failures on his part to propose her etc(as in Kimmo Sketch Rabies Pronger fanfiction). This made Noel's mind feel at ease. She was feeling a lot better now.

Taro looked at his watch: "Gang we should really be going now." Noel had not noticed it before. But Taro was wearing a white glasses: "Similar to what he used to wear. He had the same glasses." Noel muttered to herself. Thinking about him made her feel down. Jin used to wear the same glasses back at the Military Academy days.

Mai shouted at Akane: "Baka, aren't you done eating yet. We need to leave now. You shouldn't have ordered that much."

"Okay, I have no problem on leaving this food aside." Akane said with mouth full of food.

"Baka-nay, you should never waste your food otherwise the Jehovah will curse us with bad luck. Just finish it quickly."

"Okay. Okay." After Akane was done eating and most probably his stomach started to ache as his guts couldn't handle such a huge quantity of food.

They went on their way. It took them about twenty minutes for them to reach the Military graveyard from there. By the time they reached there it was already dusk around 7:00 pm. There were already lot of people there. Noel hoped there would be less people there. But she remembered a lot of people died that day. Hence their relatives would visit their loved ones. Plus Jin was considered a Hero of Ikaruga; so naturally there would be lot of people who would be visiting his grave as well.

When they stepped out of the car. All of the mourners gaze turned towards her and they started muttering amongst themselves. Noel could not exactly make it out what they were saying but she had a rough idea what some of them were actually saying: " _It's that witch. The same witch. That ruined our lives .That murderer should have been hanged. She deserved to die in most painful ways possible. How could she be here? This preposterous. Is this some kind of sick joke?_ "

Noel was feeling down by hearing their voices and their hateful gazes aimed at her. But luckily for her, her friends accompanied her. They were standing by her. They would do whatever they can to help her. Even Taro who not so long ago acted rudely towards her; as she was directly responsible for his dear friend death. He was truly an honourable person Noel thought.

Noel scanned her surrounding she saw Tsuabki crying uncontrollably on Edgar Vermillion shoulder. Noel already had a sour relationship with her father. Considering she nearly killed her own father, if it was not for Jin who saved him in the nick of time. Only her mother loved Noel unconditionally.

Tsubaki was also consoled by Makoto. When she spotted Noel she didn't smiled at her. In fact she looking at her indifferently and coldly. As if she was never her friend to begin with. This made Noel feel mood even worse. She had lost two of her best friends namely Makoto and Tsuabki. Of course Mai was a great friend too. But Taro and Akane were just normal friends for her. She only knew them because of Jin. They were more of Jin friends than hers.

When Tsubaki spotted Noel; she had a look of rage on her face and she stormed towards her as if she was about to kill her. This made Noel gulp.

Tsubaki shook her index finger towards Noel: "You! Dam you witch. You monster. How dare you come here. I will kill you. Die….." Tsubaki jumped at Noel trying to choke Noel. Noel tried to fight her off. But Tsuabki was too much strong for her.

Suddenly Taro grabbed hold of Tsuabaki and broke her choke-hold on Noel. After being freed. Noel was coughing violently.

"That is enough Tsuabki. I'm angry at her too. But it's not her fault. My emotions urges me to do bad things to her. So many bad things. But my brain tells me, it's not her fault. We have to be objective about it Tsubaki. Noel has endured great pain. Lots of horrible pain. That I'm sure of no one had endured, except for you. She has been through so much. That it would break down sanity of a normal person. Give her some break. Give her some love. Give her some compassion. Go easy on her. Noel is a strong girl. Just like you. All she needs now are support and care from her friends her 24/7 unconditionally. And just like you she misses Jin and just like you she had loved Jin." Taro said in an emotional tone with eyes full of tears.

Tsubaki had a look of disbelief on her face when she looked at Taro, Mai and Akane. Tsuabki looked down at the ground and then she went her own her way without saying any word to the gang followed by Edgar Vermillion.

Akane helped Noel to get up. Noel looked down at the ground: "Tha.. n…ks…"

Taro gave Noel a teary half smile: "You are welcome. Now go. Say hi to Jin for me. He is waiting for you Noel." Noel nodded and then she went to the Jin's grave alone. She requested to be alone with Jin.

(Music beings- Final Fantasy X-2: Eternity~Memory of Lightwaves)

The first thing that Noel did was to smile at the grave stone bearing Jin's name: "Jin. You have a beautiful name. You were even more beautiful person inside. You are my world and its broken…." As tears began to stream from Noel's eyes: "Jin…Jin…Jin… the only reason, I had the will to live on was to meet you again. To cry to you. To make my feelings known to you. I know you are listening Jin. I know this is the same crazy things people say to their deceased love ones but now I fully understand why. You are my heart-beat that keeps me alive." Noel touched her bosom with both of her hands: "It beats for you, forever."

Noel took out a small box from her white dress pocket (the same dress that Saya wore in Ragna's dream when Nu-13 stabbed him during Calamity Trigger.), the box contained a hair brooch with a small blue emerald on top and then she opened the brooch from the middle and it contained a small picture of both Jin and Noel(so it functioned both as a hair brooch and as a locket; crazy right.). Noel dig Jin's grave a little with her hand and then she buried the hair brooch there. Suddenly swarms of fireflies suddenly appeared near Jin' graves illuminating the night beautifully. Noel began to appreciate the beautiful view that appeared before her: "So beautiful. I know these little creatures mourn for you. Jin if I go to heaven. I want be there with you. Perhaps I would also have a dream like wedding with you there. I swear to you. I will never love another human being as long as I live."

Swarms of ghostly, flying, white beads; made of light, joined together to form an opaque version of Jin Kisaragi that appeared behind Noel. The ghostly version of Jin wrapped his arms around Noel throat as if he was embracing her. Noel did not turned around to look who it was. She knew all along it was Jin. She knew it was him, because she was of small stature and Jin was at least five feet & ten inches tall. And he always he embraced her by her neck rather than her chest because of the said height differences. Noel then rested her head on Jin's arms and closed her eyes.

There was blinding white where nothing could be seen. In this light, came out peaceful whisper of Noel Vermillion: "Jinnnnnnnn…"

(Music ends- Final Fantasy X-2: Eternity~Memory of Lightwaves)

* * *

Hahahaha I know what you readers are thinking. Ya all are thinking Noel is dead and now she is in heaven with Jin. Of course not. She is alive and well. The blinding white light was used for visual purposes. To give a movie feel you know. Just to make clear Noel is not dead grrrrr. One more thing, the ending of this episode was inspired from Final Fantasy X-2. Noel as Yuna and Jin as Tidus. Just a thought.

To That One Aloof Guy Why were you feeling bad for Noel? What about Jin? His marriage ceremony turned into a blood bath. And then he died protecting everyone he loved. Doesn't make it make you feel bad for Jin as well.

"Thanks for the compliments on my story. I didn't know you read my works." Seriously it would be impossible to miss out on your work. You have the most contribution to Blazblue fanfiction community. Quite honestly I have read all of your blazblue fanfiction coz your story involves two of my favourite pairings; namely RagnaXRachel and JinXNoel.

Anyways guys I had fun writing this chapter until next time Ciao-Ossu.


	4. Episode 3: Kisaragi Returns A

Hey everyone guess who is back. Here comes Johnny. It feels so good to be back here. Yeah I'm alive. Since 2008 baby. Busy with upcoming exams and presentation and project. :( My life is nightmare I tell ya ;p . It is always been pleasure to be here.

Anyways I would to begin by wishing Happy Birthday to Queen Rachel. May you have many more Eternal Queen.  
Hey Ragna be a man and give her a special gift. Get married to her already. For a lead protagonist your quite coward when it comes to commitment. Just ask her out already dude. Be the hero for her.

Though I gotta say everyone I like RagnaXRachel pairing a lot. Really lot. So much that it is not even quantifiable. It is immeasurable. But I'm might be the only ONE RagnaXRachel shipper who might not have any problem seeing Rags with Caelica A Mercury. They are pretty promising and under-utilized pairing. Oh please don't hit me RagnaXRachel shippers. I'm one of you. I'm one of you. Please...

Dang it why am I even talking about RagnaXRachel in the first place. This is NoelXJin fiction dam it.

Yeah If anyone of you are wondering what that weird hair brooch/locket hybrid was; that Noel put in Jin grave in the previous story (Episode 2: Terumi Strikes Back~Epilogue). It was actually the same hair brooch that Noel wore when her new costume was introduced in Chrono Phantasma and Central Fiction. Yeah the one with the blue orbs on it. Yeah that one .

In my previous story there were two of those hair brooches. One was with Tsubaki and other was with Noel obviously. Just to show that Jin had loved both Noel and Tsubaki dearly.

Everyone I made a very bad mistake. The previous Chapter was supposedly Epilogue not Prologue. It has now been corrected...

Finally. I'm sure most of you already know by now that Akane, Taro, Mai Natsume, Shiori, Chachakaka and Kajun are Blazblue canon characters. All of them appeared in Blazeblue: Remix Heart and its sequel Variable heart. The only OCs that I would be using for this story are either Jakub or Dr. Grimm. The sad thing is none of characters Remix Heart can be tagged in this website. It is as if they don't exist. Admin fix this mess nowwwww. Not even Mai Natsume have tags here. Why? I mean why?

Woaahh that is one big intro. LET THE STORY BEGIN!

Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue, Pokemon, Beyblade, Because we are tiny this world(Song), Sonic, Clannad or The Awesome Anime by the name Guilty Crown. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **Important Notice To All New Readers:** All of the chapters or episodes are self-contained. Meaning Episode 1 is its own story and has no impact on Episode 2 and 3. Episode 2(Prologue and Epilogue) has no impact on Episode 3. And finally Episode 3 is independent from both Episode 1 and Episode 2 and it's ending has no impact on the future Episode 4.

If you want to get up to speed with the current **"Chapter 8/Episode 3: Kisaragi Returns E"** then it is recommended that you should only read some of the previous stories which comes under the title of **Episode 3** which are **Chapter 4(which is this one), Chapter 5, Chapter 6 and Chapter 7**. That's it. No need to read the Chapter 1, 2 and 3 to waste your time. Got that? Good. Now read and enjoy.

* * *

Noel was waiting at the bus station in order to receive Jin. Normally she would have gone to NOL base herself. But Jin insisted that she should wait for him at the station as they basically had to use a bus to go back to Kagutsuchi anyways. "Why not save additional bus fare?" Jin reasoned. Noel had no choice but to agree. As nice as Jin was, he was definitely very assertive. Noel could not recall a single moment where he had actually bent to her will.

"Jin is quite a dictator himself." Noel mused while touching her lips with her index finger. Suddenly she spotted a bus that parked in front of her. Finally the bus was here; finally she was saved from all the monotonous waiting she had to endure.

Noel went near the bus, so she could greet Jin as soon as he would come out of the door. She was just too much eager to meet him again. It has been a while since they last met. He only meets her and his own family for only thirty days each year. Which was not sufficient for Noel. She wanted more.

(Musical score: Krone by Hiroyuki Sawano-0:00-1:44 minutes)

Scores of passengers left the bus, but Jin was not amongst them. When the last person came out of the door, Noel felt a bit disappointed. She was sure Jin would come out of this bus, as she had already nagged the bus service receptionist on which bus would Jin Kisaragi be boarding on. She told her it was Bus number 23. She felt a little disappointed after knowing that Jin was not in Bus 23. Maybe he would board the next bus. It would take another nine hours for that bus to arrive. But she was willing to wait for him as long as it takes.

(Musical score: Krone by Hiroyuki Sawano-1:45-2:38 minutes)

When bus 23 moved away she felt slight tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was, but in an instant she was in a lip lock with a certain someone. Noel closed her eyes and accepted the kiss. After good two minutes Noel opened her eyes and she instantly knew who the secret kisser was. It was Jin Kisaragi, who was wearing a white Navy suit and sporting his signature half smile. And carrying a duffel bag on his shoulder: "Hey."

"Hey." Noel smiled and she hugged him. "I missed you." Noel whispered. Jin hugged her tightly as she rested her head on his chest. She loved doing that. It made her feel warm and secure.

Jin broke off the embrace and put both of his hands on Noel shoulders in order to get a better look at her green orbs. Jin was smiling while his eyes were half-shut. Both of them were silent for good three minutes. Noel found the situation to be quite surreal.

(Musical score ends)

"Ummmm…. Ummmmm….Kisaragi…San…ummmm….Is there….something wrong….ummm….ummmm… ….Or….is…there….ummm….something….on my….face…" Noel stuttered.

Jin didn't answer. He was amused that Noel called him Kisaragi-San, maybe she was in her Noel mode/shrinking violet mode right now. He grabbed Noel's right hand and started walking towards the exit. "Ummmm….Jin….is there something….wrong…please tell me…" She pleaded.

"Noel did you brought your bags like I told you so?" Jin asked without looking at her.

"Ummm…Yes."

"Good." Jin continued walking while holding Noel hands: "I have already booked a rest-house at Spagonia and we are leaving Kagutsuchi by airship today." Noel knew where Spagonia was. It was the most beautiful city in Italy. It used to be called Venice at one point of time. But after two great magic wars it was completely destroyed and then it was reconstructed under a new name. As of right now only privileged few go there. Normal people could only dream about it.

"Jin" Noel went out of her shrinking violet mode: "But you have just arrived. You must be hungry. Let me fix you something first. Then we can leave."

"No. we have to go today. It's important for me."Jin said with an emotionless tone.

"Noooo….I can't leave now without telling mom and dad where I'm going. It seems weird to leave Kagutsuchi so suddenly. Jin, aren't you tired? Jin, please tell me…."

Jin did not reply her, as he led her to the taxi and went straight to the airport. Jin knew time was of the essence. So he cannot waste his time on answering trivial questions. After arriving at the air-port they immediately dashed towards the counter to collect their air-ship tickets. After going through some routine security checks, they finally entered the air-ship and took their designated seats. Noel herself was pretty tired, as she was up all night. She could not sleep because she was excited that Jin for the time would see her first. Normally Jin would visit his parents first and then if he had time he would call Noel for hangout and dates. She closed her eyes rested her head on Jin's shoulders. Jin on the other hand was watching the scenery outside the window, deep in thought.

Noel before going to slumber tried to recall where they were going. Spagonia was it? That word took her back to the days when she young girl during her initial days at The Military Academy. This actually made Noel smiled while she rested her head on Jin's shoulder. Coincidentally Jin was thinking about the same thing.

The Military Academy: Long Time Ago.

"Jinny….Guess what? Guess what? Guess what? I got a girlfriend. And you don't. I got a girlfriend. And you don't. I got a girlfriend. And you don't. " Taro stuck his tongue out: "Guess who she is?"

"I have a feeling you won't shut up. If I ignored asking that….So tell me? Who is the unlucky one?" Jin was clearly annoyed.

"Guess my minions. " Taro winked at Jin and Akane: "She got a great hair, legs to die for. And most importantly she has got super-huge bosoms." Taro gestured the size of the bust.

"Dam pervert." Jin cursed under his breath because of Taro's dirty mind.

"I agree Jin Taro is definitely low-life pervert." Akane shot at Taro

"Hey that remark is not fair, you losers. Now just try to guess who she is." Taro pointed his fingers at both of them.

"Okay" Jin scratched his head: "Let us see" then he rubbed his chin, in order to help him in his thought process: "It cannot be Makoto. The hair part disqualifies her. She may have low standards when it comes to men, but not as low as to consider a pervert like you as a potential boyfriend material. It could be Tsubaki Yayoi then again a classy lady such as her would never stoop so low. Then there is Kajun, possibly Shiori…. and Mai."

Taro face-palmed himself: "Don't ruin the fun by over-analyzing it."

Jin ignored Taro and continued: "The problem is all of these girls are either eight out of ten or nine out of ten in case of Tsubaki and Makoto. I doubt any of these girls would date you." Jin then rubbed his chin: "I can only see you dating Chachakaka or by long shot but still possible Noel Vermillion."

"Great guess Jin." Akane gave Jin a thumbs up. This annoyed Taro.

"WHAAAATTTT!" Taro shouted: "You either paired me with a girl, who if weren't for wearing that overly short skirt, everyone would have easily confused her for cross-dressing boy or with…or with a…." Taro was about to throw up "Beastkin with a head for a cat. And a really creepy head to boot."

Taro violently shook his head in order to eject the nightmarish image of him making out Chachakaka, out of his head and then he continued: "Yeah for your kind information Jinny, I asked Mai the Goddess Natsume out and she said yes." Taro then gave a gun shooting gesture: "How is that Jinny Weasley."

Jin wanted to shout WHAT? at the top of his lungs. But he didn't do it. He did not want to show Taro his weak side. He would not give him that satisfaction. But still, he could not believe what he was still hearing. Taro going out with Mai Natsume? How did that even happen in the first place? Taro Sasagae is quite a catch Jin would not deny that. But Taro, for most of his natural life had lived under Jin's shadow. Whether it be sports or studies. Hence he was less popular with girls than Jin was. But now that moron upstaged him and he would not stand for it idly.

"Bull Crap." Akane responded.

"You know. I already went second base with her on our first date. Hehehehehe." Taro chuckled trying his to annoy Jin.

"Now that is a plain white lie." Akane smoldered with anger.

"Now Jinny can you top that? Hahahahaha Oh I'm going enjoy torture you with my maiden victory over you. Perhaps this is start of a trend. The golden age of Taro has begun my loyal subjects. Bow down and pay respect to your royal highness Prince Taro. Hahahaha…." Taro gave out mad scientist laughter.

"Dude he has totally lost it." Akane panicked.

"If I get a girlfriend and end up kissing her, would that be enough you shut up?" Jin shot back.

Akane gestured Jin not to do it. But he ignored him.

"Yeah sure, but if you fail, then you would have vacate the position of student president and nominate me as your successor." Taro looked at Jin with evil eyes.

"Dude this is a bad idea." Akane trying his best to convince Jin to back out.

"What would I get, If I win the bet?" Jin ignored Akane pleading.

"Well I would stop bragging about it. How is that?"

"Could you stop with how is that already. It is very annoying" Jin was shot back. Then, he continued: "The bet seems a whole lot unfair, but I will accept it. So I could show why I am better than you in everything and continue to be better than you in the future."

"Okay like I said before I am already at second base with Mai, so I recommend you start scouting for your potential girlfriends now, otherwise you would lose the bet against me on a huge margin. Since I am feeling a lot generous today, you are even allowed to ask Chachakaka out." Taro winked.

"Hmph _."_ Jin gave a Kai Hiwitari sort of hmph to Taro.

"Okay you can leave now. I need to ask one of the girls out. So get lost." Jin gestured. Taro nodded and then he left.

"Good luck Jin." Akane said.

"Thanks." Jin smiled back. With that Akane went back to his hostel room.

Jin scanned the hall. There weren't much people around; let alone girls. Jin figured, it must because most of the people still haven't returned from their homes after their summer holidays. Jin immediately spotted Makoto. Okay good. He would ask her out. She is definitely someone who could easily go mano a mano with Mai Natsume, if it involved a beauty pageant. So Jin approached her.

"Hey Makoto"

"Hey Jin. How you been?" Makoto grinned.

"Good. I'm good." Jin scratched his back head: "Hey Makoto. I was thinking maybe…ahhh….How should I put it…ahhhh…."

"Yessss….." Makoto hopefully asked. She knew both of them had a very close relationship. She always wanted to pursue a romantic relationship with him. She was waiting for the day when Jin would finally asked her out.

"Ahhhh…You always look good….Ahhhh…." Jin internally cursed himself for sounding exactly like Noel: "And you are a nice person to boot…..Ahhhhh…. hahahaha…" Suddenly Jin said something unexpected: "Did you finish the papers that I have given you for the student council meetings."

"Whaaaaaattttt!" Makoto was clearly shocked. Jin wanted to slap himself in the face for saying something so stupid. In fact he thought he deserved thousands whips on his naked back for saying that.

"Okay Jin is there anything else you wanted to ask?"

"No that will be all."

With that Makoto went on her way, she felt a bit disappointed.

Jin closed his eyes for a moment and mused: "That did not go well. Well it is Makoto after all. It would be fairly obvious that I would have been intimidated by her presence. After all she is 9/10 girl at least." Jin then opened his eyes: "Okay I should ask Tsubaki instead. Just like Makoto, she is 9/10 girl. Since she is a childhood friend of mine, it would play to my advantage at least when I'm interacting with her."

Jin exactly knew where Tsubaki was. Since, she was the Vice-President of the Student Council. It would be very obvious that she would be at Student Council meeting room right now.

Jin entered the room. Tsubaki was there as usual, busy in her preparations for the upcoming meeting.

"Hey Tsubaki."

"Kisaragi… Sama?" Tsubaki blushed.

The sight of blushing Tsubaki made her even more alluring; which caught Jin by surprise: "What you have been up to?" Jin trying his best to diffuse the tension both of them had.

"Kisaragi Sama, I have been preparing the menu for tomorrow's meeting. We will be having lemon tea and scones." Tsubaki was talking in unusually quick manner.

"Tsubaki tea and scones won't be necessary. You don't have to try so hard. We can get lunch items from the canteen instead."

"I don't know Kisaragi Sama, as the Vice-President it is my….ummmm… my foremost duty to assist ummmm…the president in the best way possible." Tsubaki blushed while looking down on the floor.

"Tsubaki don't call me Kisaragi Sama, just call me Jin instead."

"Well I protest…ummm…it is very… informal… plus you are quite older than me…It would be considered ummmm rude...if it's okay with you...should I call you….Onii-Chan instead?"

Jin was mentally taken aback, by the way cute manner in which Tsubaki pronounced the term Onii-Chan; but he did not show it on his signature poker face:"Okay. You can call me Onii-Chan for now at least." Jin thought, so far so good. He should ask her out since he got his groove back.

"Hey Tsubaki, you're a nice girl and I was thinking if you are free maybe we should….and we should...and..." Jin was about to find appropriate words on how to ask her out.

"And Onii-Chan….." Tsubaki asked hopefully.

"Holy beep….." Jin was clearly stunned. Tsubaki being his childhood friend factor, would not make it any easy for him to ask her out. Jin just realized that Tsubaki Yayoi was not 9/10 girl; in fact she was the only CERTIFIED 10/10 girl in the entire 23 Hierarchical Cities. He was fighting an unfair battle against her. From which he was going to lose very badly.

Plus allowing her to say Onii-Chan is already creating a lot trouble for him. Mai, Noel, Kajun, Shiori or even Makoto had referred to him Onii-Chan before but their version of Onii-Chan was not devastating as Tsubaki was. In fact he felt that he was being bombarded by the Hydrogen Bomb of cuteness. "Onii-Chan….it is inappropriate for Student Council President to swear like that."Tsubaki pouted.

"Yeahhhh….I…I..I…know…" Jin went back to his Noel mode again. Jin thought he was a cool customer. But Tsubaki ruined his entire confidence. It would be useless to ask her out now.

"Onii-Chan, you were saying something….perhaps."

"Yeah, you…you. you look very cute Tsubaki. Even cuter….than Kaka kittens…..pandas….and Pikachu combined together." Jin brain just went numb. Jin had no clue what he was saying right now. So he left the room, walking in a funny manner.

"Onii-Chan wait….." Tsubaki called out. By then Jin was already gone. Tsubaki was red as a tomato because Jin Kisaragi called her cute for the very first time. " _But what exactly Pikachu is?"_ Tsubaki wondered.

Jin had no idea where he was going. As he was currently suffering from mental breakdown after his unfortunate encounter with the only certified 10/10 girl in the entire 23 Hierarchal Cities. Since his knees were feeling a lot weaker now, he suddenly he fell down on the ground as he had no strength left. Suddenly he heard a familiar scream: "Kyaaaaa…."

Jin opened his eyes and he saw pandas. "Pandas?" Jin mused. Jin thought due to his earlier mental breakdown he might be seeing imaginary things like pandas right now. So he must be imagining those pandas and seeing lots of them in the Academy hallway. Boy he was going crazy on this bizarre day.

When his vision became clear he saw panda panties. "Panda panties?" Jin looked up. He saw a clearly flustered Noel covering her signature extra short, mini-skirt: "Kisaragi-Sama…..kyaaaaaa….. don't look." Noel tried her best cover her private parts. Jin ignored her panicked response, got back on his feet and wiped off dust from his shoulder.

"Kisaragi-Sama….., you didn't… looked….. did you?" Noel asked with teary eyes.

Jin noticed something different. He was back to his cool customer attitude. A minute ago he was on Noel mode when he tried asking out both Makoto and Tsubaki. Thankfully that all changed with Noel Vermillion sudden appearance. She was his savior.

"Kisaragi Sama….you didn't…." Jin gestured her stop. Noel obliged. Jin rubbed his chin as he looked down on the floor and mused: _"Okay…whatever happened today, I was not myself. I lost my cool. It must because I was overly ambitious. Aiming for either Makoto or Tsubaki. It was never a good idea to begin with. I was bound to fail. It is kissing bet after_ _all. Any girl would do, as long as I kissed her….."_

"I don't mind, if it was you who peeked at my panties Kisaragi-Sama." His train of thought was broken immediately. When he came back to his senses he saw Noel smiling at him slightly and her cheeks were as red as roses.

Immediately Jin had an idea: "Listen. Are you seeing anyone?"

"Hehehehe..." Noel giggled nervously: "Kisaragi-Sama I'm…. I'm… ...thirteen and you are fifteen…. We are too much young to..to…"

"It doesn't matter. So are you seeing anyone? Yes or No!"

"Ummmm…." Noel avoided making eye contact with Jin: "Nooo…not anyone."

"So you want to go out with me?"

"Ummm….Ummmm…" Noel stuttered.

"If you are not interested then I can ask other girls out." Jin thought by saying that, it would portray him as a pervert and a desperate guy. But he didn't cared, as he was back to his bada55 attitude; who did didn't give a single dam what other people thought about him. Plus it was an honest reply. He would definitely ask other girls out if Noel rejected him. He was determine to win the bet no matter what. Plus he wanted to enter the dating scene himself.

"Yesssss…I would like to go out with you" Noel screamed while closing her eyes and then she looked at him with her teary eyes: "But please, don't ask other girls out. Please..."

"Okaaaaay." Jin sweat dropped. " _What the heck was that?_ " He thought.

Then Jin eyes fell on a book that Noel was holding. He pointed his finger at that book: "What were you reading anyways?"

Noel wiped the tears from her eyes: "Ummmm this….I wasn't actually reading it. I was looking at the pictures of Spagonia, the most beautiful place, in the whole wide world. Plus this book contains lots of cartoons in it." Noel smiled while closing her eyes. Okay Jin should have expected that. Noel was not the kind girl who was too keen on reading books; that was Tsubaki's territory. It would only make sense; that the only reason she would have read those books, was because she wanted see cartoons on it. In fact, reading words would only gave her major migraine.

Jin always found Noel to be a complete opposite of Tsubaki, in every possible way. One could start with the way both of them dressed up. Tsubaki dressed modestly whereas Noel dressed exactly like Makoto(who in their right minds would dress up exactly like Makoto besides Hookers Jin thought). Tsubaki was intelligent whereas Noel was dumb as they as they come. Only Taro was dumber than Noel. But that doesn't mean he disliked Noel. In fact he found Noel charming in her own unique way.

Jin scratched his head:"Okay how about we go to Spagonia for our first date."

"Ummmm….. Kisaragi Sama….. It's very expensive to go there….. Besides they would never allow….. under aged students like us to go there…" Noel said in her typical shyness. Jin called it Noel mode. Just like he was, not long ago.

"Don't worry I will talk to the principal right now. I'm pretty confident that the principal would agree to my proposal."

"Thanks Kisaragi Sama." Noel gave her signature closed eyes smile.

" _Kisaragi Sama."_ Jin looked down at the floor while rubbing his chin: "Noel could you call me Nii-Chan instead."

"Hmmm…why?" Noel gave her typical clueless look.

"Call it a social experiment."

"Nii-Chan, you are looking very cute today…" Noel said, but once she realized what she had just said, she immediately shut her mouth with both of her hands. Did she just hit on her own boyfriend just now?

Jin was for most part was not affected by the compliment. He was back to cool customer attitude. But still it bothered him. The way Tsubaki said Nii-Chan made Jin lose his head.

"Noel say Nii-Chan in a more cute way."

"Niiiii-Chan, Niii-Chan, Niii-Chan." Noel tried her best to look and sound cute.

"Okay one last time, just give me your best shot okay." Jin put both of his hands on Noel shoulders; in order to motivate her.

"Niii-Chan, Niii-Chan, Niii-Chan." Okay that was cute Jin thought, but that was nowhere near Tsubaki level of cuteness that made him lose his head. He had an idea. He could ask Makoto do the same thing to him. Perhaps it would have the same devastating impact that Tsbaki had on him. He had to find out and work on his weakness before it is too late.

"Noel, I must attend the Student Council meeting now. See you around." Jin waved at her as he was walking towards the student council room.

"Okay bye Nii-Chan!" Noel waved back happily. Noel felt very lucky. That she was being asked out by Jin Kisaragi, The Jin Kisaragi. Perhaps other girls would now look at her differently and be jealous of her instead.

And she also hoped that all of the boys in the Academy would be convinced of her feminity and thought of her as beautiful maiden; who only lacked bust, but was otherwise always wanted clear up the confusion regarding her gender. With Jin she might just be able to that.

Jin on the other hand approached Makoto for the Nii-Chan experiment. Turns out it did not have the same devastating effect as Tsubaki did. Though it was a bit better than Noel's version.

Jin's room

Jin was banging his head on his pillow multiple times: "It is only Tsubaki. God, I need to convince her, to stop calling me Nii-Chan as soon as possible."

* * *

Hahaha now ya all know why I was constantly giving constant sonic the hedgehog disclaimers in all of my chapters. Spagonia was the city that appeared at the beginning of Sonic Unleashed game that I was going to use for this story.

The idea that Jin getting stunned by Tsbaki for calling him Nii-Chan came from the anime Clannad in which our hero Tomoya gets flustered when the little girl Mei Sunohara call him Onii-Chan. I know everyone Tsubaki usually use the term Onii-Sama or Jin Oni-Sama. But I took some creative liberties to make this story a bit more lighthearted.

Hey Fireminer buddy it is good to see ya. Your review broke my heart and it almost made me quit fanfiction. Nah, I'm just messing with ya buddy. I always appreciate your honest opinions. I'm one tough cookie you know. So I won't cry that much easily sniffle sniffle. See I'm not crying.  
Strange thing is I had seen your name pop up at Blazblue fan fiction section at Tv Tropes. Guess you been quite active in Blazblue community. Good to know.

Hey ThatOneAloofGuy how ya been buddy. Enjoying Halloween I suppose. You must be having at blast at Queen Rachel's birthday party. Dang I never got the invitation to the swankiest party in town.

Yo Killer Suiren thanks man for tagging my story as favourite. This instills belief in me. It gives me good dose of self-confidence. I really appreciate your kind gesture.

Anyways Nuff said and Happy Halloween.


	5. Episode 3: Kisaragi Returns B

Word of the day: Cafune. What does it mean you say. Well you will find out soon enough.

Hey everyone it been a while. Dam it. I miss this place. I never left it in the first place. It is like my favourtie quote from Fc Bayern Munich: "Mia San Mia". It mean once your in. Your in. It is a permanent membership; more permanent than Illuminati. You can never leave this. It like effing super glue that makes ur hiney stuck in the writer chair and you have no option but to write some effing stories. That is how powerful fan-fiction is. I just love this place. Enough about love lets move to the story ppl.

Disclaimers: I do not own blazblue, Iron-Man, Guilty Gear, George Lucas' Star Wars, Simpsons, Dr. Pepper, Street Fighter, Sonic The Hedgehog series, Aimer song or any other franchises that I would mention in this fic. This is effing disclaimers Copyright lawyers so get off my back. I ain't no pirate; like Edward Kenway. I wish I was Edward though :(

* * *

 **Important Notice To All New Readers:** All of the chapters or episodes are self-contained. Meaning Episode 1 is its own story and has no impact on Episode 2 and 3. Episode 2(Prologue and Epilogue) has no impact on Episode 3. And finally Episode 3 is independent from both Episode 1 and Episode 2 and it's ending has no impact on the future Episode 4.

If you want to get up to speed with the current **"Chapter 8/Episode 3: Kisaragi Returns E"** then it is recommended that you should only read some of the previous stories which comes under the title of **Episode 3** which are **Chapter 4, Chapter 5** (which is this one) **, Chapter 6 and Chapter 7**. That's it. No need to read the Chapter 1, 2 and 3 to waste your time. Got that? Good. Now read and enjoy.

* * *

The students of The Military Academy were travelling to Spagonia via Seithr Bus. It was a field trip that Student Council managed to arrange. Initially it was not possible to travel there, as it was considered, an expensive trip. But with the generous contributions from the students who belonged to Duodecim Family. It was made possible.

Jin was sitting with Akane. He saw something intriguing. Taro who was sitting next to Mai, had his hair massaged by her. Jin and Akane used Telepathy Magus to communicate with Taro; so that other students would not eavesdrop on their conversation.

 _"What the heck is that?"_ Jin using the magus.

 _"Cafune. Dude."_ Taro trying to enjoy his head massage while closing his eyes. This must be heavens for him.

 _"The what?"_ Jin inquired with a slight hint of annoyance.

 _"Cafune. Dude. C. A . F. U. N. E."_ Taro spelled out. When he saw his friends had no clue what he meant he continued: _"It's basically is the act of running your fingers through your lover's hair."_ Taro flashed a stupid grin at his friends.

 _"Fag bag."_ Akane hissed.

"Screw you. You are just jealous Akane and you too Jin." Taro shouted at the top of his lungs while pointing his fingers at his two of his supposedly best male friends. Completely forgetting, that they were suppose to be communicating using Telepathy Magus. Thus creating an unwanted scene.

After they arrived at their desired destination, the girls screamed in excitement. Most excited of all was Noel. Who dreamed of going to this place.

"Oh my God… Oh my God… I can't believe this…That we are finally here.." Noel was ecstatic.

Makoto who was holding both of Noel hands replied: "I know right."  
"Let us scream." Noel suggested. Both Noel and Makoto shrieked like some three years old.

"Ahhhh." Akane covered his ear in pain. "Man your girlfriend is something." Akane complained.

"I know." Jin groaned.

"Yo, Jin Jin. I was wondering, how the bus operated without the driver?" Taro trying to change the subject.

"Well it's powered by seithr you see. For quite a while, buses in our academy were being operated by human drivers. However especially during the field trip, lots of children were left behind due to human error. This resulted multitude of complaints against the administration. Since then this service has been introduced. It is expensive mind you. That is why this is only used for special occasions like field trip. For normal occasions, the regular buses are used."

When they were done with their conversation, both of them stepped out of the bus. They saw city very similar to Venice, full of canals, bridges and small boats which were being operated by a driver. Suddenly he felt a tap on his back.

"Hey Jin. Hey Jin. I got a surprise for you." Noel said excitedly.

"Okay sure. What is it?"

Noel took out a lunch box from her bag: "I prepared a lunch for you." She handed out a box with a smile.

Noel opened the box: "I made this exclusively for you Onii-Chan." Noel jumped excitedly , when she showed him a neat bento box she made. Nowadays no girl would make bentos lunches for their boyfriends or crush Jin thought. It only happened in anime. But here it was, Jin Kisaragi living the Kagutsuchi Dream, or more specifically the anime dream. Although Jin had his reservation about asking Noel out, as she was quite frankly, not the most desirable girl in the academy, but with the bento box she made, he believed he hit a jackpot when he asked her out. Things couldn't get better than this.

"Say ah…." Noel held a shrimps, with a chopsticks trying to feed him. Okay cross that earlier thought. Jin now knew this couldn't get any better. He had girlfriend who not only made neat Bento lunches, but also feed him with chopsticks; this was a TRUE ANIME DREAM for him.

When he ate what Noel was offering him. He found it to be tasteless, not as delicious as he had hoped. But at least it looked pretty and that count for something. And expecting a little girl like Noel to be a great chef would be unreasonable to say the least. With time and practice, she will turn into a top class chef.

After Jin was done eating: "Ahhhhh…." Jin felt an intense headache. It felt like, as if his head was being assaulted by a hammer. The pain was intense. But his headache soon resided, thanks to Power of the Order.

However Noel was strangely happy, despite whole Bento lunch box fiasco: "I'm so happy Onii-Chan. You are officially the third person who was able to enjoy Noel's cooking."

"Third person?" Jin repeated the statement.

"Yes third. First was Mai who enjoyed Noel's cooking and then there was a weird green haired squinty eyed guy." Noel shivered remembering the mysterious green haired man and then she gave Jin a smile: "Now there is you Onii-Chan. Unfortunately rest of academy hate Noel's cooking. In fact when they made Noel took kitchen duties, all of the insensitive students became sick and were hospitalized. Isn't that mean?"

" _the he11! How come I didn't know about this? Enjoyed her cooking? I barely survived. Why the heck is she referring to herself as a third person? Has she gone crazy?"_ Jin thought.

Noel suddenly hugged Jin making his head rest on her virtually absent bosom, thus putting him in an uncomfortable situation: "Senpai you are perfect for Noel. Your kind, handsome and intelligent. Your so perfect for Noel, that wishes she become one with you forever and ever and ever….."

Jin felt intense migraine again: "Referring yourself as a third person...becoming one with me...Stop this stupidity…Uggghhh now….ughhhh Nu-13." Jin was suddenly barraged by various nightmarish images involving a white haired girl and his brother Ragna.

After his migraine mysteriously settled Noel looked terrified: "Ummmm…..how did you…. Kno…kno….know about my sis…sis…sister." Noel was in her panic mode.

"Sister? I never knew you had a sister." Jin inquired.

"N.n.. ..….I don't have a…a…a.. sister…." Noel stuttered.

"Okay…." Jin knew, Noel not telling him whole truth. But he decided not press the mystery the further as it would waste of his time. Wow it didn't took Noel long to stop referring herself in third person.

"Bu..bu…but what about Nu-13?" Noel asked.

"Nyu? Is that your cat name?"

"No." Noel replied sheepishly.

" _Things have officially become weird. But what about the nightmarish image that occurred in my head not so long ago. At first it was so visible that I remembered every fine details of it, but suddenly it was all gone, as if I remember nothing at all. And what's with Noel, asking me all those weird questions? Not only Noel was acting bizarre, but this entire situation was bizarre. This is definitely another episode of Jin-Jin Bizarre Adventure. Where nothing makes sense. Dam it, did I just refer to myself in third person."_ Jin slapped himself to get his composure back.

Jin thought it would be a waste of time, if he would keep brooding on these trivial things. He needed to enjoy his time in Spagonia; especially with his girlfriend. Sure Noel was secretive and her cooking was terrible, no rather lethal, but other than that, he should not let a single blip ruin his entire day.

So Jin decided use to one of those romantic couples gondola which was being rowed by a gondolier: "To the San Giovanni Sir." Jin ordered.

"Ahhhh…Young amantis..I see. Hop on. Hop on." The gondolier had a hard Italian accent. Jin noticed that he was wearing a costume very similar to what mime artist would wear, with black and white stripes shirt, black pant and a fancy hat. In short he had all the required items of a mime artist, with key difference being that, he talked and quite frankly that was a lot, and he was also without the signature makeup. He sported a very thin mustache, sort of like Tony Stark.

Both Jin and Noel took their seats and he started rowing the boat: "It is always nice to see true love at such a young age." He continued.

"Young age?" Jin repeated the statement.

"Both of you are hardly adolescents, which is good, as it represents true love."

"True love…?" Noel asked excitedly.

"Ah….yes, pretty miss, true love. Us, Spagonian seek our amanti at a very young age."

" _What the heck is amanti?"_ Jin was pissed. He kept using that word.

"What's an amanti? Noel asked innocently.

"Ahhh…Young Miss. It stands for lovers see. Amour. But you get the idea young miss."

"Because of our practice of seeking our amanti at a young age, there are virtually zero divorce rates in Spagonia; and I see same for you two young amantis. I see that you two will be together forever."

Noel suddenly wrapped her arm around Jin arm to get his attention: "Did you hear that Onii-Chan? We will be together forever kyaaa…" Noel squealed out in delight that made Jin cover his ears in pain. Boy she was annoying Jin thought. First he had that food disaster, now this stupid gondolier; insisting that Noel will be his only girlfriend and possibly wife. The entire situation is pretty depressing in his book. Jin wanted more in life. He wanted to date Tsubaki, Makoto and lots of other pretty girls. He would not want to waste his youth on Noel alone. He wanted to live his life the fullest; and this stupid gondolier created false expectations in Noel's mind, that would put even more pressure on him eventually. Perhaps he should break up with her soon.

After they arrived at San Giovanni, Jin thought to ignore whatever happened at gondola and just focus on having a good time with Noel just as he initially planned and win the bet if possible, which he was pretty confident he would and do it on a record time if possible.

Noel was resting her elbows on the bridge, looking dreamily at the two suns that appeared before her. This was the reason Jin took her here. This was the only place in the world that, one can view at two suns at the same time. And the entire view was quite scenic to say the least, perfect for him to win the bet. He decided to make his move: "Beautiful isn't it." Jin came towards her.

"It is so beautiful. Thanks Onii-Chan." Noel said happily which made her jump in excitement.

"Jeez. Don't call me Onii-Chan. You have been calling me that during the entire journey."

"Hmmm…Why?" Noel had her typical look of cluelessness on her face. But little did she know her questions were about to be answered.

"Thanks for this amazing trip Onii-Chan. I don't know how? But you somehow managed to convince the principal. You are amazing Onii-Chan." Tsubaki said excitedly.

"Wooooaah." Jin almost lost his balance due to Tsubaki powerful feminine aura.

"Onii-Chan. Is something wrong?"Tsubaki looked at him cutely.

"Onii-Chan?" Jin was now on Noel's mode: "Ahh…Everything is cool. Everythh….Woooah….." Jin lost his balance on the bridge and he went straight into the water. The matters were made worse by the fact he can't swim.

Akane who was hanging out with Kajun Faycott, spotted his friend in danger "Jin! Hold on I'm coming." Akane screamed.

Kajun nudged Akane: "You promised. You would take me to the costume ball."

"Woman! My friend is drowning and you are moping over some dam ball." Akane then headed towards the bridge and jumped straight towards the canal where Jin was drowning.

"Akane wait. You can't…." Kajun called. But when she realized Akane already had jumped into the water, she crossed her arms and pouted: "Idiot."

"Holy beep! I forgot! I can't swim." Akane screamed. Both he and Jin were drowning. As Sin Kiske would have put it better; it was buy one and get one free policy. Get two drowning friends at the price of one.

Suddenly Chachakaka ran towards the bridge as fast she could and she panicked: "Don't worry darling. Chachakaka to the rescue meooowww." With that, she jumped towards the canal like an Olympic diver. She managed to save both of them. But both of them were unconscious, due to inhaling lots of water.

"Hmmmm….CPR is required. Don't worry comrades. Cha is an expert meeoow." With that Chachakaka performed CPR on Jin first and he was revived: "Cough…cough…Thanks." Jin was trying his best to hide the unpleasant experience, of his lips being touched by Chachakaka.

"No problem Jin Nii-Sama." Chahakaka flashed her creepy slasher smile. Then she looked at still unconscious Akane. Strange thing about the whole situation was that, his eyes were still open, but he was knocked out cold. Jin found the entire scene funny. Who in the world would still be unconscious, with their eyes wide open, except for Akane.

"Meoooww Chacha is gonna enjoy performing CPR on you." She looked at him as if, he was a delicious meal and she licked her lips: "Chacha is gonna use her tongue, while she performs special CPR on you darling."

Chachakaka closed her eyes in order to perform the special CPR on Akane. On the on the other hand, the still unconscious Akane's eyes registered the horrific image that occurred before him. When the image of kissing Chachaka registered his brain, he was magically revived and all the water that filled his lungs when he was drowned was pumped out of his system by his brain as a survival instinct: "Ahhhhhhhhhhh." Akane screamed at the top of his lungs of the horror that he narrowly escaped. Then he got up and ran as fast as he could like a road runner.

"Wait darling. You didn't receive Chacha French Ki…I mean Chacha special CPR yet. You might still have a lot of water in your lungs." Chachakaka ran after him.

"You player! I'm going to kill you." Kajun also ran after Akane.

"What a lucky guy. I envy him. Hahahaha." Jin laughed at the comedic scene that appeared before him.

"Hahahah….Hahahaha." Taro pointed his fingers while laughing at Jin in a Nelson sort of manner. "Finally the age of Taro is upon us my unloyal subject. Now grovel at my feet peasant. Hahahahaha." Taro laughed annoyingly.

Jin did not show any annoyance on his face. But he was clearly pissed off. Taro had gone too far with his stupidity. Suddenly Jin spots a huge encyclopedia of around 10,000 pages near him. It must be one of the things that came with Jin after he was rescued by Chachakaka. Did people really throw even their books on the canal; Spagonian are stupid, especially after meeting that idiot gondolier. Not that it mattered. Jin picked up the book and threw it right at the face of still laughing Taro, taking him out cold, along with few of his front two teeth.

Suddenly Mai ran towards the unconscious body of Taro. Then she pointed her index finger at Jin: "Dam you. You almost killed him. You were about kill my boyfriend. Apologize to him now."

Jin got up while squeezing some of the water out of his uniform and nonchalantly replied: "No. I won't."

Mai was shocked: "Jin. You mean brute. How could you?"

Suddenly Jin heard a scream: "Who are you calling my boyfriend a brute." It was Noel.

"Apologize to Jin senpai now." Noel gave a jigglypuff sort of pout to Mai.

"He should apologize. He almost killed Taro." Suddenly a drunken voice came out: "It is okay ladies. It takes more than ten thousand pages of encyclopedia to take King Taro out." Jin just for a few seconds actually respected Taro. It took a whole lot of guts to get up from that brutal attack. But just as Taro was about to get up, he suddenly fell down as he had banged his head on the nearby pipes, knocking him out cold for the second time.

"Baka." Jin said coldly.

"Stop calling him baka you brute." Mai screamed.

"Stop calling my boyfriend brute." Noel suddenly punched Mai. With that, the street fighting tournament had officially started. Noel was badly losing round one. As she was the weakest girl in The Military Academy whereas Mai on the other hand was second strongest female student after Makoto and followed by Tsubaki in third place.

"Don't you dare call my Nii-Chan a brute." Tsubaki also had joined the fight. The entire fight was a lot fairer now, as strange as that sound, numbers didn't mattered in that fight anymore, as Noel was not contributing much to it anyway. It was rather a street fight between Tsubaki Yayoi and Mai Natsume. Noel on the other hand was getting most of the beatings.

Few punches later.

Jin was treating Noel wounds: "There all done. You okay." Jin was using physiotherapy to soothe Noel pain; first aid was not required, as there wasn't much of injury except for some minor cuts and some bruises. Both of them were sitting on the ground. Not caring if their uniforms get dirty.

"It hurts. It hurts so much." Noel had a black eye and some cuts on left side of her face, tried her best not to cry. But Jin knew that she was hiding it. Because they were tears all over her eyes.

"Good thing. Tsubaki came to save you right." Jin handed her Dr. Peeper can.

"She didn't come to save me. It was all for y….." Noel suddenly broke her eye contact with him, while holding her can with both of her dainty hands.

"So did you enjoy your k…ki…kiss with Chacha…Ouch…" Noel covered her eye with her dainty hand, where there was a cut.

Jin internally chuckled that Noel actually got jealous from Chachakaka. Nobody in their right minds would consider getting mouth to mouth from Chachaka a grand privilege. He found Noel's naivety too much adorable: "Remove your hand. Let me see the cut." Jin removed her hand from her face and saw the cut. He then licked his thumb and was about to apply it, when he spotted Noel's hesitation to which he assured: "Don't worry. Human saliva contains opiorphin which is six times stronger than normal pain killers and plus it also contains tissue factor that would aid in healing your cuts." Jin then rubbed his licked thumb on the wounded part. Noel was shivering with pain: "Ekkk…ekkkk…ekkkk…ekkkk…"

"All done. You okay now." Jin offered his hand to allow her to get up. Noel took it.

"Jin, I have a request." She said while avoiding her eye contact..

"Sure."

"Could you apply your saliva on my face again, it felt so nice."

Jin stared at her blankly, partly shocked by her weird request. She continued: "You know. I would forever cherish my wounds. I would even decorate it, because this is the spot, where Jin Senpai eased my pain with his saliva." When Noel realized what she just said, she shut her mouth with both of her hands: "I think I should stop now."

Jin looked at her with his poker face: "Maybe you should."

Jin took Noel to one of Spagonia famous masquerade balls in order to cheer her up. They danced their hearts out. Noel was a sloppy dancer whereas Jin danced like a professional. But he didn't care, as he had one heck of a good time with her. After they were done with it both of them took their seats in a local park to rest.

Unfortunately for Jin, Taro was already there with Mai, trying to ensure that Jin would not cheat on his bet: "Dam he is persistent." Jin said it out loud.

"Who is persistent?" Noel asked.

"No one."

Taro gazed at Jin while sporting an impish smile. This made Jin uncomfortable. He had to do something and fast: "Hey Noel?"

"Yes."

"What do you like?"

"Mmmm…mmmm…I like pandas!" Noel said thoughtfully.

"Pandas?"

"Yeah. I like Pandas costume, panda food, panda's video games and Miss Litchi portable panda…." Noel was listing all the panda's related merchandises that even Jin could not keep track of.

"Hey…" Jin interrupted, which made Noel stopped from her blabbering regarding pandas.

"Hmmmm…."

"Listen how about we make out." Jin suggested.

"Make out?"

"Yeah, I mean we should kiss for about three minutes. You know, we are dating after all."

"Nooo….." Noel was scared.

"Okay one minute."

"Noooo…" Noel was even more scared.

"Okay thirty seconds." Jin bargained.

"Nooo…" With each no, Noel panicked even more.

"Come on...Ten seconds." Jin thought Noel would not agree to this proposal as well. She was clearly scared when he suggested her that. She looked as if he was about to violate her. But suddenly to his surprise Noel kissed him for good three minutes.

After, they were done with it. Jin had a feeling of euphoria. He felt like as if he was getting top grades after tough examinations. He considered that kiss as one of the highlight reels of his life. Frankly for the first kiss it wasn't too shabby either. He enjoyed it.

Noel on the other hand, was breathing heavily. She was acting as if she had committed worst kind of sin. She wasn't even a teenager to begin with. Maybe the whole kissing episode overwhelmed her.

She looked down at the ground without making eye contact with Jin and tugged his sleeve: "Jin we shoul….should.. le.. le..leave.. this..place. no..nowww…"

"Noel what happened? Are you okay?" Jin was concerned.

"Ple..plea.. please..." Noel stuttered.

"Okay." With that they decided to go back to their school bus. During the entire walk, Noel was too much clingy for Jin's liking. Add to the fact, she was acting more insecure than usual and looking down on the ground in order to avoid the gaze of other people; which naturally made Jin uncomfortable. The entire air of uneasiness was compounded by the fact that Noel remained quiet throughout the whole walk. Noel was one of the chattiest person in entire the academy. This was uncharacteristic of her.

Finally when they reached their school bus Jin spotted Taro, Mai, Akane and Kajun waiting for them. He decided to join them but suddenly he was tugged by Noel: "Stay here senpai." Noel still avoiding making eye contact with Jin.

"Listen I wanna catch up my buddies just for few minutes. Kay?"

"Please stay. I don't want to be alone."

"Don't worry I'll join you right after I'm done with them." Noel nodded and then she let go off his arm. Jin went straight for Taro.

"So everything settled then." Jin grinned at Taro.

"Ahhh…." Taro was speechless.

"What was that suppose to mean Taro?" Mai asked.

"Ah…Nothing…. Nothing deary..." Taro trying his best to change the subject.

"Well Mai. I have been re-elected for the second time as the President of the Student, and as my first act as the president, I'm demoting Taro to a special post as a janitor during the student council meeting."

"There is no such thing as janitor in student council." Taro protested.

"Well congratulations. You will be first one." Jin smirked at Taro. With that Mai started reprimanding Taro about what the heck was going on. Credit to Taro he stood his ground. Jin then turned his attention to Akane who looked pretty roughed up: "What happened to you?"

"That is price he pays for being a player." Kajun gave Akane an elbow which made him squeal in pain.

"Did she beat you up?" Jin inquired.

"No. Actually I fell down the cliff when I was being chased by Cha.…. Ouch….." Akane was again being elbowed by Kajun on his ribs.

"Don't you dare mention her name in front of me." Kajun threatened Akane.

"Are you two dating?" Taro was curious. Both of them were clinging to each other as if they were more than just friends. Heck they hardly knew each other before this field trip.

"No. I could never stoop so low to date a pig like him." Kajun trying her best to the change the subject while flicking her long hair, which Jin found it to be attractive feature of Kajun.

Akane winked at his friends: "Doods. I'm single and ready to mingle. Ouch…. What was that for? Akane was again being elbowed on his ribs by Kajun.

"Okay…." Jin decided to leave this awkward situation, because the deeper he would go into this mess the more confused he would be. Better leave things as they were.

Jin took his seat beside Noel, who was still in a mild state of nervous breakdown. The seithr bus started automatically when all the students settled in their seats.

The entire journey was a quite one. Except for the fact, Noel was a bit calmer now. She was caressing Jin's hair, which made him groan internally. He did not like Noel's lovey dovey attitude towards him one bit. This is not what he bargained for.

Jin used Telepathy magus to communicate with Taro: "Dood get me out of this. She is getting way too much serious about this relationship thing."

"You reap what you sow Mr. President. I can't help you there." Taro winked at Jin.

Jin sighed and then he whispered: "Cafune." That dam word.

"What was the dear?" Noel asked.

"Nothing ." Jin looked at the ground feeling a bit disappointed. He decided, he would break up with Noel as soon as he would reach the military academy.

* * *

First thing first I lied to all of you. About! About! Mia San Mia. It does not mean Once your in your in. That was made up by me. If you wanna know what it means just use effing all power-ful and all knowing google.

What were expecting that I was about to confess that I'm 32 grand master of Illuminati. No of course not. Wish I was.

Okay first of Mr. Cardlover95 "I have read throughout the story (up until the latest chapter). I personally have no problem with the content." So you thought I was submitting non-NoelXJin story under the guise of NoelXJin story. Don't be ridiculous. I'm not hideo kojima. I don't do bait and switch. But to tell you the truth I acutally did bait and switch before and that was for my first story in fanfiction, but seriously not for this one though. "And I do agree when you said the content is a bit rushed" nah it is not really rushed. Ah crap. How should I put it. Well it would result in lot of spoliers you see. So better not tell you why those previous chapter were too short. Be patient man you will know soon enough.

To that That One Aloof Guy. How ya been been buddy. It been a while, almost more than one whole month.  
"Ya know, to be completely honest, I couldn't care less about the Remix Heart/Variable Heart casts, but you managed to make them more interesting for me." Well I'm glad if that is the case. Remix Heart Characters needs more fan support.

But dood I'm still waiting for that RagnaXRachel halloween story. I'm sure you have a genuine reason of why you were not able to write that story and that is okay. But buddy boy if you need any help. I'm more than happy help you to complete that story.

Eased your fear. Yeah I'm glad to know that. At least now we have an official power couple of Blazblue universe, that can easily compete with Cloud and Tifa.

To tell you the truth I was kinda afraid too, because of that guy Naoto Shirogane...opppss I mean Kurogane. I thought Mori; especially judging from Naoto Kurogane leaked arcade ending, that he was gonna fix Rachel with Naoto and I was screaming like Nooooo. But in the end it was just Mori trolling us fans. Love always win.

Okay everyone this is Howlin Blood speaking. Over and out.  
Have a nice day everyone.


	6. Episode 3: Kisaragi Returns C

Hello everyone this howlin blood here. Trying his best to end this story. Quite honestly the reason I wrote this chapter was becoz some guy who had written RagnaXRachel fic actually written one whole chapter in 10,000 effin words? Can you believe that. The story was about the time our good ol rags entertains himself with puzzle piece that involved kinky picture of queen rachel. Naaah it was just a regular rachel picture with nothing erotic about it. Anyways here I was motivated to write this huge hiney of story myself becoz of that writer. If I go by this rate I might definitely finish the story by three chapters. I'm guessing no one is going to read such a big piece. It makes sad waaaaahhh...

Disclaimers: I do not own Blazblue, Sonic, Raging Bull Lamotta, Jollibee or whatever famous names that I'm using in this. Seriously it doesn't belong to me. So back off copyright lawyers. You morons.

* * *

 **Important Notice To All New Readers:** All of the chapters or episodes are self-contained. Meaning Episode 1 is its own story and has no impact on Episode 2 and 3. Episode 2(Prologue and Epilogue) has no impact on Episode 3. And finally Episode 3 is independent from both Episode 1 and Episode 2 and it's ending has no impact on the future Episode 4.

If you want to get up to speed with the current **"Chapter 8/Episode 3: Kisaragi Returns E"** then it is recommended that you should only read some of the previous stories which comes under the title of **Episode 3** which are **Chapter 4, Chapter 5** **, Chapter 6** (which is this one) **and Chapter 7**. That's it. No need to read the Chapter 1, 2 and 3 to waste your time. Got that? Good. Now read and enjoy.

* * *

"Noel..." A familiar voice called out.

"Ummmm..." Noel gave a sleepy response.

"Noel..."

"Ummmm.."

Jin gently shook Noel: "Come on sleepy head. We are here."

"Ummmmm" Noel looked at Jin with her sleepy eyes: "How long was I out?"

"Few hours."

"Did I droll?"

Jin nodded.

"Kyyyyaaa..." Noel panicked: "Why didn't you stopped me when I was drolling? Why Why? Why? Why?"

"Relax Noel. It's not a big deal."

"It is Jin-Jin." Noel looked down on the floor: "Ohhhhhh...This is so embarrassing. I should be more lady-like."

"Hahahahahaha." Jin patted Noel on her head; that made her calm down. She was going through her Noel mode again. Jin in all honesty, found Noel's shrinking violet mode quite charming(though he would never admit it in front of her). When he first dated her. He was initially psyched out by it and along with her other unpredictable quirkiness. That prompted him to dump her. But now this is one prominent things he loved about his girlfriend. He wouldn't have any other way.

After all the passengers left the bus. Jin took Noel hand: "Okay lets go. Everyone waiting for us."

"Everyone?" When both of got out of the bus Noel spotted her Senpai from her academy days "Jakub." Noel immediately hugged the giant man.

"Nollers. Don't hug me when I'm carrying your luggage. Cause I can't hug you back." Jakub protested.

"Oh sorry." Noel broke off her embrace and then she spotted her best friend: "Makoto" Noel screamed in excitement and immediately ran to hugged Makoto.

"I so glad you came. I just didn't expected you would come." Noel was in emotional state.

"Sweet muffins. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Plus I'm moonlighting for Senpai." Makoto hugged her friend back.

"I'm feeling happy right now. So much that I want to scream in excitement. Come on Makoto lets do it together." Noel suggested.

"Okay." Makoto replied, and both of them screamed their hearts out.

"Man your girlfriend is something." A familiar voice called out Jin.

Jin turned and spotted his friend Akane: "Greetings Akane."

"Naughty naughty, Jin-Jin how dare you forgot about your king." Suddenly a well-toned arm wrapped around Jin and he immediately recognized his voice.

"Hey Taro." Jin smiled.

"It been a while Jin-Jin."

On the other side Noel was still screaming crazily: "Dude how old your girlfriend is?" Taro was perplexed.

"She will be Twenty-Five this Christmas."

"Are you sure? I thought she was some middle-schooler." Taro was puzzled.

"Come on Taro. She was with us during the academy years. Why on earth would think she is a young kid?" Akane replied.

"Noooo man. Whenever I meet Noel I actually forget every dam time that, she is only two years younger than us. How could a girl like her could have so much energy?"

"Akane aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Akane got an elbow on his ribs.

"Ouch...Oh yeah... Hey everyone I invited Kajun to tag along."

"Hey Kajun. How you been?" Jin greeted.

"I'm good. Thanks for inviting me over." Kajun hugged Jin.

"Don't mention it."

"Okay I'm going to catch up with my Remix Heart friends now. You boys have fun." With that Kajun went on her way. Jin always found it suprising. He either found Kajun with Mai or Akane. Kajun and Mai are best friends, so that makes sense. But Akane on the other hand...

"Man this place brings back lot of memories huh?" Akane attempting his best to end the brief moment of silence.

"Yeah it does." Taro replied.

"Hey Jin do you remember how both of us were about be drowned? How Taro got his faced smashed by Ten Thousand pages encyclopedia..."

"By Odin's Beard, don't try to make me remember the worst memory of my life. I even became a janitor after losing the bet. First time people. Since then, there has been no volunteer janitor in student council history. I'm the only one."

"In all fairness that was the worst and the best memory of your life. At least you got a girlfirend before me." Jin laughed.

"Don't sprinkle salt over my wounded ego." Taro chuckled.

"Salutation Jin Ni-Sama. It been a while." Mai smiled at Jin

"Hey Mai. I'm glad you could make it."

Mai wrapped both her arms around left arm Taro: "How could I miss it. I go wherever my babykins would go."

 _"Babykins. Sheesh... How low could you go your majesty..."_ Akane used his telepathy magus to mock Taro.

"You what Jin? This is the second time we have been here." Taro trying to change change subject..

To which Mai replied excitedly: "Yeah it is. This is after all a retreat for the elites. For that I'm thankful Jin Ni-Sama." With that Mai immediately hugged Jin, forcing him to rest his head on Mai's huge assets. Jin found it strange that both Noel and Mai had strange habit of hugging Jin's head with their bosom.

"Your the best Oni-Sama any girl could ask for." Mai said while closed her eyes. She was in some sort of trance.

"Yeah sure. Ahhhhh... I could not ask for a better sister. Ahhhhh..." Jin was pretty uncomfortable with this situation. Jin rarely used the word Ahhh... heck it was the first he could remember using it.

"Hey witch...stop right there..." Noel suddenly screamed. This made Mai broke off her trance.

"Huh? What?" Mai was surprised.

"Stop trying to seduce Noel's boyfriend with your evil boobies." Noel was menacingly approached Mai.

"What? You must have misunderstood. I wasn't trying to seduce Oni-Sama." Mai trying to explain the situation.

"You know full well witch. My Jin-Jin has weakness for huge assets.."

"No I don't..." Jin protested.

Noel then looked at Jin with teary eyes: "Noel knows she couldn't satisfy her Jin-Jin with her tiny boobs. But her feelings for her boyfriend are genuine. She will try her best to grow her boobs to a size, that could satisfy Jin-Jin's needs. But you just need to help her by giving her a boob's massage regularly."

"I'm not going to do that." Jin protested.

Both Taro and Akane broke into laughter: "Hahahahahahaha."

 _"Crap...Things already got out of hand...Now her inferiorty complex regarding her bust size pops up at worse time possible...She is also referring to herself as third person..Taro and Akane are having blast on this embarrassing situation...Things couldn't get any worse."_ Jin thought. Lo and behold Jin couldn't be more wrong.

Noel then grabbed Mai by the collar, to which Makoto intervened: "Cut it out girls. We are not here to fight."

"Oh there is going to be a fight all right. It is big busted ladies like you Mai, why there is increasing divorce rates in Kagutsuchi. Women like you are the parasites of this society."

"Noel why are you blaming me. Makoto also has a huge bust." Mai protested.

"You knowwwww..." Noel emphasizing on the word know: " Your right. Hey Boobzilla, you got unfinished business with Noel." Noel shoved Makoto. This made Taro and Akane sniggered even further: "Boobzilla hahahaha she can be quite funny when she is angry."

"What unfinished business. Noel I'm your friend." Makoto pouted.

"So am I. Plus I never had interest in Jin Ni-Sama. Makoto on the hand..." Mai added.

"Your right. She did had interest on Noel's boyfriend." Noel said in scary tone.

"Again she is right." Noel said in threatening manner.

"Noel this is unreasonable. It way back in the academy days."

"Shut up boobzilla. Hey witch. You know this is getting reallllly interesting. Noel has not only one competitor but two for Jin-Jin's affection. All she needs to do is to eliminate her competition." Noel had an evil look on her eyes. Both Makoto and Mai gulped.

"Woah who knew that Noel can so scary in a such cute way. But dam she is scary..." Taro was sweating.

"It seems like Noel is going to murder both Makoto and Mai." Akane added.

"Murder. I'm more concerned that it is Noel who might end up getting up murdered. Adding to the fact those two are really strong for a woman." Jin sighed.

"Come on dude aren't you exaggerating things." Akane was surprised.

"Naah Aaah. Noel was always the weakest girl in the entire academy. Heck she even tried to fight an eleven old girl girl over a last piece of Panda plushie at Rewe Super Market. You know what happened? She ended up getting arm barred MMA style. The whole day Noel was crying because of the pain."

"Things are going to get messy. Is there is any instruction manual on that Noel thing?" Taro asked.

"Yeah...No boobs and no booze."

"Jesus Christ. That girl is like a complete baggage." Akane was perplexed.

 **Few slaps later**

Jakub pointed his finger at the guests' baggage: "Makoto as your boss. I'm ordering you to carry all of these baggage now."

"Why should I? They look so heavy." Makoto protested.

"Are you kidding me. You send scores of trained fighters to the moon with your Astral finish. Stop kidding around and pick up these baggage already."

Makoto smiled evilly: "Sure boss."

It was not Makoto who carrying the guests' luggage. Rather it was her boss who carrying upto 46 bags: "Oh my back...My back...You are the worst employee ever. I'm going to fire you."

"Boss you can't. It's in the contract. You cannot fire me no matter how many times I physically abuse you." Makoto holding out the contract for everyone to see.

"Man senpai is quite strong. I know he is in hall of pain, but carrying upto 46 bags. Man that is bloody impressive, even for a giant like him." Taro dumbfounded.

"Who in the world recommended Makoto to senpai." Jin wondered.

Akane raised his hands: "Guilty as charged. To make his life worse. I even drawn up the contract hehehe. He thought I was doing him favours."

Taro gave Akane a death glare: "I can't really decide who is more evil in this situation. You or Makoto? That is something, because you have done literally nothing, at least not physically in this situation."

"He deserves it. Remember how he used to rip out on us from time to time during our academy days." Akane trying to justify his actions.

 **Few Minutes Later**

"Okay done." Jakub putting down last of 46 bags on the hotel lobby.

"Oh my God! Is your back okay Senpai?" Noel was concerned.

"What are you talking about?" Jakub was confused.

"Just a second ago you were complaining about it." Akane countered.

"No I wasn't. Hey I managed to procure the tickets for the April's Fair. So get ready guys." Jakub trying to change the subject.

Noel tapped Jakub on the shoulder to which he turned around: "Senpai. Where would we stay? I don't see our rooms on the list."

"Oh I got a different place booked for you. Jin didn't you tell her?" Jakub turned his gaze to Jin, who busy in reviewing large pieces of papers.

"Earth to Jin hello?"

"Senpai I will her show around. After I arranged my notes of course." Jin tried to put large pieces of paper back into his bag: "Come on Noel lets go."

Noel was led to lake side that far from the hotel room where their friends were staying. She wondered why Jin booked a room so far away. But there was strange feeling to this place. It was if she was already been here; though she could not recall it when. Jin voice interrupted her thoughts: "We are here." Jin then put his arms around Noel shoulder: "So what do you think?"

"This doesn't look like an hotel?"

"No its a guest house. Renting it far more cheaper than a crummy hotel room. Come on let me show you inside." Jin led Noel to the house. The interior was beautiful. Sure Jin must have been cheapskate by not booking room in an hotel. But this wasn't a bad deal. But she slightly regretted she could not stay in one of those fancy hotel rooms.

Jin opened the window: "The view is a killer. You could see the lake outside."

"It is wonderful." Noel trying to appear grateful. But she was slightly pissed at Jin for not booking a hotel room for this trip. But then her eyes caught a table in the room, where there was a small machine, pieces of silver ornaments and lot of papers on the table.

"Jin what are those?"

Jin wrapped his arms around Noel's hips and rested his head on her shoulders: "Oh that. Well I'm doing a research on a Chaos Emeralds. There were Ten Chaos Emeralds, but only two are left on as per my notes. I'm trying to find last two remaining Emeralds."

What happens to the rest of them?"

"Well believe it or not they ascended to heavens when humans' greed reached its peak."

"Jin those Chaos Emeralds might just be legends. I don't think it really exists."

"Noel every once in a while, you really need to keep an open mind life in general." Jin lightly tapped Noel head with index finger: "Noel get ready. We need to get ready for the April's fair. You might not want to miss it kay." Jin then pecked on Noel's forehead.

 **At the April Fair.**

Noel and everyone were dressed in local Spagonian dress. Noel found dress more like a costume, rather than an item of clothing, because it had Victorian feel to it. Everyone in the group were dressed the same, except for Jakub and Makoto. Who were dressed as Jason Vorghess and Bride of Frankenstein respectively.

"So everyone is present. Okay a quick trivia. No transportation is allowed here except for those horse carriages you are seeing right now. These tents you see here, are called Casitas. The only way you can get inside in one of the these Casita is that, you have to be friends with of one the the patrons. Which if you are all glad to know is that, I'm one of the patron of these Casitas. So you have my permission attend a party at Alphonse's Casita."

Akane was mesmerized: "Senpai did you anyone told you that actually fit the part of Jason Vorghees."

"Thanks."

"It wasn't a compliment."

Jakub scowled at Akane: "Okay what are you people standing here for? Just go enjoy the food at Alphonse. Then we will do some recreational stuff afterwards."

Noel and the group hired a horse carriage that took them to the desired destination. Noel was actually grateful for travelling in a horse carriage. Although it was slow. It had unique feeling to it. She felt like going back to the past. She only heard about horse carriage ride in old novels but never in real life.

The carriage stopped at a red and white stripes tent: "Why did we stopped here?"

"Noel this is a Castia. Alphonse Casita." Mai smiled.

"Oh I thought Casita was a ride perhaps."

"Noel come on. Senpai clearly told you what Casita is sheez. What an air-head." Akane shot back.

Jin put his arms around Noel to make her feel more secured: "Come on four eyes. You should stop picking on Noel. So what If she was not paying attention to Senpai instructions? It is not the end of the world if she confused about it. This is foreign place anyone can get confused."

Kajun then slapped Akane on the face. "What was that for?" Akane was shocked.

"Idiot if you can't be nice to other girls. Then how could expect that you would treat me well." She gave him another slap.

"Stop that."

Akane then received a punch on his head head by Mai: "Ouch that hurt."

"Baka. You should treat ladies with respect, you neanderthal. Especially when that lady is my friend."

"What are you? My mother?" Akane retorted.

"Yes she is." Kajun shot back. Both Kajun and Mai started slapping and punching Akane.

"Ouch. That hurt. Stop it. Stop it. Ouch.."

After the Mortal Kombat, the group were being directed to a huge table that they were forced to share with the local people there. The Casita was crowded. The environment felt a bit family like. Everyone knew each other well; except for Team Remix Heart, they were the odd man out. Plus the patron were communicating with each other in Italian, the group could not converse in any language except in English; it made Noel realized it would be next to impossible to order food and drinks. All of this , made her feel quite nervous. The rest of group were also feeling the same; except for Jin.

"Hahahaha. I'm hungry right now. So who is going to order food? I don't know a single word of Spagonian language." Mai chuckled nervously.

"Their language is Italian and Spanish Mai, and I did some research they usually offer roasted swine, fried noodles, seasoned shrimps and payet." Jin replied.

"Whats a payet?" Kajun inquired.

"It's a rice dish. Made by adding rice to either a meat or a vegetable curry cooking and then baking it."

"Payet sounds good. Don't you think babykins?" Mai wrapped both of her arms around Taro who was sitting next to her.

"Ahhhh...okay... could you stop...that...Ahhhhh..." Taro was flustered because Mai was too much clingy in front of their friends.

"Yeah it sounds good, count me in." Kajun was also excited.

"Foreign food? I want eat a fried chicken or a burger dam it." Akane fumed. To which Kajun started pulling his left ear: "Oucchhhh...that hurts...what did I do...Ouchh..stop that..."

"We are given a rare opportunity to taste delicious Spagonian delicacy. You are insisting on eating a thing that commonly available on the rest of 13 Hierarchical Cities."

"Well I love fast food; especially from Jollibee... Ouchhh..."

His right ear was being pulled by Mai: "Baka...you prefer to eat fatty foods rather than a healthy food."

"Well I'm sorry but, rice also contains lot of dead calories too..."

"SHUT UP..." Both Mai and Kajun shouted in unison.

Noel after seeing all of this, made her feel fuzzy inside. Maybe they were surrounded by a lot of foreign people whom they can't interact with. But it didn't stop her friends from enjoying themselves to the fullest. This made the trip even more enjoyable. This prompted Noel to wrap both of her arms around Jin's left arm and while resting her head on Jin's shoulder. Jin didn't gave a flustered reaction like Taro did when Mai did the same just a while ago. Noel for as long as she could remember, Jin never showed a single bit of pressure on his face. Jin was the beacon of calmness. Noel never believed in opposite attracts theory. But Jin calmness was perfect for her shrinking violet nature. Which she suffered quite regularly from time to time. Jin cool and calm personality always help her to get through that phase.

Jin was still looking at the menu: "What kind payet would you prefer Noel? Chicken, seafood or mixed vegetables?"

Noel broke off her tance: "Huh?" Noel removed her head from Jin's shoulders.

"I was saying which version of payet would you prefer? Chicken, seafood or mixed vegetables?"

"Seafood sounds good."

"Are you sure. It also contain shrimps."

"Kyaaaaa...ewwww...I don't want to even touch that sea cockroach..Ewwww... I want the mixed vegetable version.."

"I'm sorry Noel... could you be a little less panicky now..everyone is watching us..." Akane said.

"Hey Jin I always wondered. How come you are always calm around your girlfriend? I wish my babykins would be more like you." Mai was curious.

"Mai baby. Anyone sane person would be nervous when his girlfriend shows exaggerated affection in front of their friends." Taro was palpitating.

Noel wrapped both of her arms around Jin left arm and rested her head on Jin arms: "Naah...Ahhh...Jin is always cool even If I call him babykins." Noel then looked in his eyes affectionately: "Babykins! You wouldn't mind calling you babkins right?"

"Right." Jin smiled back at Noel who as cool and collected as ever. However he was chuckling inside that Noel called babykins two times in one sentence.

"This guy is not sane... Ouchhh...Ahhhhh.. My head is bleeding..." Kajun smashed a plate on Akane head.

Jin decided it was high time to place an order: "Waiter..." Jin gestured the waiter, who came towards him.

"Three seafood payet for boys...One mixed vegetable for one girl. Two chicken payet for two girls...Okayyy.." Jin tried to use basic English; so that the waiter would easily able to bring their foods without any problems. He was also using a lot gestures to highlight his point, to make the communication easier.

The waiter nodded: "Drinks..."

"Ginger Ale for everyone." The waiter nodded again and he went to grab his order.

After 20 minutes or so. The waiter came with their order. Everyone started to eat. Except for Noel who was deep in her thought. Rather she was subconsciously playing her food. Jin noticed Noel's lack of interest in eating decided to spoke up: "Hey baby. You okay."

Noel who still playing with her cutlery replied in a low tone: "I'm okay."

"Okay finish your food. Everyone is almost done."

Noel nodded and then she started eating her food.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Two middle-aged men were in Noel's room. Noel was moving around the room to fetch her clothes and then pack it up, in her huge brief case._

 _"So you really are going?" Edgar said._

 _"Yes daddy." Noel said in a low tone while moving around the room to fetch more important items for the journey._

 _Edgar then turned to his friend: "Philip please stop her. She always listen to you more than me."_

 _Dr. Grimm raised his hand in defeat: "Don't involve me Edgar. She already old enough to make her own decisions."_

 _"I can't believe this. She is still dating that worthless man."_

 _"Daddy Jin is not worthless. He is from Duodecim family." Noel replied in low tone._

 _"So is Kagura. Plus he is good looking. Unlike that idiot boyfriend of yours and he is financially well off too."_

 _"Daddy Kagura is an unrepentant womanizer." Noel still moving around to find important items to pack up for her surprise trip with Jin._

 _"Okay. Kagura is not the only one. There is Akane, Junichi and that heir of Hazuki family. Forgot what that kid name was."_

 _Noel gave out light chuckle, while covering her mouth with her hand:"Hehehe...Hazuki..."_

 _"What is so funny?" Edgar then looked at his friend who was also laughing at the same time: "What's so funny Philip?"_

 _"I don't know Edgar."_

 _Then Edgar shifted his focus on Noel: "Noel you are very old now. If you won't marry now, with the man of my choice, of course. Then you will be spinster for the rest of your life."_

 _Noel finally done her packing: "For the last time daddy I'm 25 years old this Christmas, I'm not going to die alone. This is not the twilight of my life."_

 _Noel then came towards Edgar, kissed him and then hugged him: "I love you daddy." She said again in her low tone. Edgar didn't say a word. He only nodded in disappointment._

 _"I love you too Uncle Philip." Noel then hugged Dr. Grimm. Then she grabbed her bag on the bed and left the room._

 _"My daughter used to be as meek as a mouse, she listened to her father command every now and then. Now she is very assertive. You know very well who is responsible for that Philip. That dam kid Jin, even though he is as poor as a church mouse. But his cockiness gaaahh... I can't stand it... I'm going to pulverize that kid one day. Philip are you with me..?.Perhaps if we head to the Duodecim then we could punish Jin for..."_

 _"You know full well Edgar. I love Jin as much as I love Noel. So please don't make me choose sides." Philip raised his as a sign of no negotiation._

 **(Soundtrack: Spagonia - Rooftop Run Day - Sonic Unleashed Music Begins)**

"Okay groupies. It is almost a custom in Spagonia to start the day with ride in Ferris wheel." Jakub instructed.

"Boss it is not a custo..." Makoto replied.

"Shut up you Grimalkin scientist cum witch."

"Boss that would be Kokonoe... I'm not a scientist." Makoto tried to correct Jakub again.

"I don't care." Jakub shot back.

"I'm sorry but the place looked crowded. How would be able to get the ticket then?" Kajun asked.

"You know I have never agreed anything with this woman in my life. But yeah I'll second that. How would we get in?" Akane added.

"Lucky for you supid one. I already got the tickets especially for you. But you will have to share the ride with some old friends. Is that okay with you all. They are your friends not mine. Yeah they are my friends too. I know it sounds confusing. But bear with me."

"We are both fine with it." Both AKANE and MAI said in unison.

Jin and Noel took their seats in their ride. Jakub came to their place in Ferris wheel cabin: "Hey Jin-Jin take this."

Jakub handed him a device that looked similar to walkie talkie: "What is this Senpai?"

"Oh it's an iDroid. Just push that button on the top and you will understand everything." With that Jakub went out to start the ride. He was also a Ferris operator.

Jin pushed the button and suddenly huge hologram screened appeared infront of him, depicting Camera A and Camera B.

"Jin what is going on?" Noel was curious why Jin had a funny smile on his face.

"Just watch."

Noel looked at the hologram image. On Camera A what appeared to be three people in a Ferris wheel cabin, who were VERY uncomfortable with each other presence. It was Akane, Kajun and Chachakaka.

"So it was you who invited her. What is wrong with you?" Kajun reprimanded.

"The hel. Do you really think I'm some kind of masochist who likes to tortures himself. Forget the masochist word. I could even qualify for mental case for doing that to myself." Akane was flustered by Chahckaka snuggling at his chest.

"No, you are more of a PERVERT." Kajun shot back.

"Hey mean boobies, don't try to bully Akane meoooowww." Then Chahcakaka turned her gaze towards Akane: "Don't worry Fish Cracker. Chacha will take care of you better than your mean girlfriend."

"Ahhhhh...stop touching me. She is not my girlfriend. I'm not an appetizer either dam it..." Akane was creeped out.

"Ahhhh...Chaha is glad now that you are not dating that boobies. For that she will give her Kagutsuchi Puffer Fish a kiss of death..." Chacha gave him a toothy smile.

"K..iss oo...f death... guplp. Your teeth kinda looks sharp. So please don't ki..sss m...eeee. I might lose something today. And I'm not a main course either. Could you please stop referring me as food items." Akane gulped.

"The only thing you are going to lose today is your dignity you effing player." Kajun threatened.

"Don't worry Butter Scotch Pudding you are not going to lose your tongue, because Chacha is very graceful when it comes to kissing."

"Oh my God I'm a dessert now." Akane was clearly losing his mind.

Jin and Noel were laughing like crazy. Their Senpai had a great sense of humour.

"Jin"

"Hmmmm..." Jin eyes were still glued to the hologram screen.

"Do you think Kajun and Akane are dating?"

"As far as I know they are not."

"Then what is going on between those two?"

"No idea."

"Something is off Jin."

"You could say that again. Jin and Noel then looked at Camera B. This time it was again on Ferris wheel cabin. It again featured three people. Who rather knew each other too well. It featured Mai, Taro and Shiori. "Boy Senpai is evil." Jin commented.

Mai was scared as hel. She had a look of a person person who was about to be raped. Taro on the other hand had a look of a person who was very close to murder someone. Get two criminals at the price of one as Sin Kiske would say.

Shiori who was snuggling at Mai's breast: "Mai. I'm so happy to see you again."

"Huh...pleas...eeee stop i...ttttt...Taro...help.." Mai pleaded in her low tone very similar to Noel's.

"Could you stop doing that Shiori. That is super inappropriate." Taro trying his best withhold his killer instincts.

"Nonsense darling. This is normal. We call this kinship among fellow females."

"Really does this kinship involves fondling someone's bosom?" Taro retorted.

"YESSSSSSSS..." Shiori said dreamily as she further buried her face into Mai's huge bossom. She then proceed to lick Mai face.

"Taro...help..pleaseeee..." Mai pleaded in her low tone.

"Okay that is it. I'm going to kill you now." Taro tried his best remove Shiori but she was stuck to Mai like a super glue.

Both Jin and Noel broke into laughter: "Senpai is killing me here." Noel wipped a tear from her eyes.

Suddenly Ferris wheel started: "Well it took long enough for it to get started." Jin commented.

For a while the Ferris wheel is moving normally, then suddenly it moving at an insane speed; the kind of speed that was normally not possible in Ferris Wheel. Jin knew it was senpai doing. Suddenly it stopped: "Sometimes I don't get senpai at all." Noel was clearly confused.

"Don't worry. Let see what happening at Camera A and B." Both of them looked at the hologram screen. All six of their friends clearly lost their minds. All of them realized that Senpai was playing practical jokes on them. Both Noel's and Jin's eyes were glued to the screen. Suddenly the Ferris Wheel started at insane speed and suddenly it stopped; which collided Noel right onto Jin like a bowling ball to a bowling pins. Both of fell down on the floor. Noel was on the top of Jin's body. Both accidentally kissing each other.

Noel suddenly broke off the kiss. Her cheeks were as red tomatoes. She buried her head on Jin's chest in shame.

Jin on the other hand was still calm and collected. It always amuses him, that even after years of dating Noel, she would always get flustered over minor things; she was at the core a 14 years old girl who was going with her boyfriend for the first time. He found that trait of her cute.

"Guess that one was unintentional from senpai." Jin observed.

Suddenly a speakerphone installed in their cabin said boomed: "You can thank me later Jin." It was Jakub's voice.

"Guess it was intentional after all." Jin chuckled. This made Noel further dig her head into Jin chest in embarrassment.

"H...h..he.. is also trolling us." Noel said in low tone.

"Yeah sure." Jin somehow doubted Noel's concern. If senpai really wanted to punk them; he would not have given them the idroid. He was actually feeling a bit romantic.

Jin got up and watched the hologram screen from idroid again with Noel joining him. Senpai started the Ferris wheel at full speed and then stopping it. Jin and Noel were safe from it, because their cabin had seat beats on, all thanks to their Senpai, but the same was not true for the people in Camera A and Camera B. The constant moving and stopping of Ferris wheel was creating lot of problems for them.

On Camera A Taro dived head first onto Shiori's bosom. On Camera B Chachakaka almost her grip and landed head first or rather mouth first right onto Akane's pants. Which prompted Jin to cover Noel's eyes: "Huh? Jin what happened let me see. Let me see."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Akane gave out blood curdling scream from the pain, that was so loud that everyone who were attending Spagonia April Fair heard it. Heck it was so loud it was even herd in space by Sandra Bullock character when she foolishly became victim to a Gravity.

"What was that scream? Was that Akane voice?" Noel was scared.

"It's nothing." Jin said. He lied to her so that she would not get worried about Akane.

"Then why are you covering my eyes?"

"This film contains materials which may not be suitable for pre-teenagers."

"Jin I'm not a pre-teenager. I'll be twenty five this Christmas." Noel crossed her arm.

"Hahaha...I know." Jin chuckled while removing his hand from Noel's eyes.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing happened."

Noel gave Jin a pout. The scene then shifted to the outside view of the Ferris wheel. It was not moving. From the top of the Ferris wheel cabin, Shiori jumps out not caring whether she would fall down to her death, because she got what she came here for. She was carrying Mai's bra like a trophy. Just behind her Taro also got out: "You dam bich. I'm going to kill you." Both Shiori and Taro landed perfectly on the ground without breaking their bones and started their Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote chase.

On lowest cabin simultaneously to Shiori and Taro chase, Akane got out of the cabin being chased by Chachakaka.

"Wait fish n chips. You haven't received Chacha's complimentary french kiss yet." Chachakaka called out.

"Help! Help me! Anyone please save me!" Akane shouted at the top of his lung.

Just behind them Kajun came out of the cabin: "Just you wait! You womanizer. I'm going to kill you." She chased after them.

Jason Vorhees or Jakub to be specific was laughing like crazy at the prank, he pulled off on his Ex-Academy juniors: "Hahahahahahaha. Man this is gold I tell ya."

Makoto on seeing how much miserable her friends were, due to Jakub pratical jokes decided to intervene. Jakub didn't noticed Makoto presence, because he was still laughing like crazy. Makoto with all her might punched Jakub and that made him flew 1000 meters away to a nearby wall that left the impression of his body: "Ahhhhhhhh..." Jakub moaned in pain.

Besides Taro and Shiori. Everyone was present.

"I hope Taro is okay?" Mai sighed.

"Don't worry Mai the boy is alright. I never knew that boy had so much stamina. He is probably still chasing after Shiori who is ninja by the way." Jakub grinned: "Speaking of which the boy has returned."

Taro was litterally out of air and he fell down on the ground. This prompted Mai to come towards him: "Taro..." Mai screamed, while making his head rest on her lap.

"Hey are you okay. You didn't lose ummmm..." Jin was concerned as he saw blood on Akane's pants and plus he was also sporting a black eye. No doubt Kajun was responsible for that eye. Jin was using telepathy magus to communicate with him.

"Hmmmm...I guess I'm okay. Turns out Chachakaka is pretty graceful when it comes to kissing even with all those sharp teeth. So there were some minor bleeding but my thingies are intact."

"Why are you suddenly so quiet cup-cakes?" Chachakaka said while wrapping her arm around Akane left arm.

On seeing that Kajun suddenly grabbed Akane right arm: "Hey don't do that woman. I don't want to be touched by a lesbian."

"You moron. I'm not a lesbian." Kajun fumed.

"Okay you must be bi...ouch..." Kajun slapped Akane.

"Stop hitting Akane, Kajun. Even though he deserves it. But he is not wrong. I...no rather we all think you are a lesbian." Taro said while resting on Mai's lap.

"Jin you too..." Kajun gave a look of surprise to Jin.

"Hey it is your life. I'm not here to judge you."

"Jin Ni-Sama that is not fair. Even Noel knows I'm not a lesbian."

"And Bi-Sexual." Akane added.

"AND BI-SEXUAL DAM IT." Kajun shouted.

"Well how about the time when you started scribbling various parts of Mai's body with your marker huh? " Taro replied.

"Of course that was all for scientific inqui..."

"I bet you enjoyed that woman. How about that erogenous zone that you marked on Mai's armpit?" Akane gave a devilish grin.

"I'm a woman. Why would I even enjoy doing perverted things to a another woman." Kajun then squinted her eyes at both Akane and Taro: "How come both of you know about that? That happened between Mai and me in our shared dorm room."

"Taro... you didn't... spied on us did y..ou?" Mai was now om Noel's mode.

"Ahhhhhh...No...of course not baby. I would never do that." Taro was speechless.

"I believe you babykins." Mai gave a close eyed grin and then hugged Taro.

"Seriously you believe his weak explanation?"

"It doesn't matter Kajun the fact of matter is you are into girls." Akane teased.

"I do not feel even single iota of pleasure of doing all those thing to Mai. It was all for scientific inquiry for Odin's sake. Hey Makoto was worse, she did some of the worst perverted things in history and no one blamed her being a lesbian."

"This is the second time, you are shifting the blame on me. First when it was Noel and now Mai." Makoto protested.

"Well we all know that Makoto is a piratical joker. She did all those things out of some sort of joke. Although I admit she has an odd sense of humour." Jakub replied.

"That is not fair boss." Makoto shouted.

"Hahahaha. Even though I hate to agree with Senpai here, but I'll second that. You know what babes. You can't fool me." Akane laughed.

"Oh... baby you really think you got dirty secrets on me. I too can play that game. If I do recall correctly, didn't you tied some naked juniors to a tree and sprayed whip cream on them?"

"Ahhhh...I don't know what you are talking about?" Akane hesitated.

"If I recalled Taro and Jin were involved in that shenanigans as well."

"Ahhhh...what? My memories are little hazy. I don't seem to recall that." Taro dropped a cold sweat.

"I won't deny that." Jin rasied his hand cooly. He was unperturbed with the revelation.

"JIN!" Both Taro and Akane shouted in unison.

"Noel doesn't believe you Kajun. Her Jin-Jin was never a delinquent. Never..." Noel shouted.

"So what? It was a boys hostel. Pranks like these are very common." Akane replied.

"Firstly babes. The probability of tying up a group of naked boys to a tree is around 1.009 % and spraying whipped on them reduces it to 0.89 %. Which means its neither common nor normal. Secondly I wasn't referring to tying naked boys to the tree part. I was referring to an incident where you were carrying measuring tape for certain kind of measurement..."

"SHUT UP. DON'T YOU DARE TO SPEAK ANOTHER WORD." Akane shouted and then he regained his composure: "So what were doing there spying on us huh? You lesbian?" Akane thought he had gained a winning ground.

"Oh my. Wasn't the entire bickering was on me being a lesbian? Why would a lesbian like me be spying on a bunch of naked guys with delicious abs? I think with this revelation. I think it rather you, who is not walking the straight path boy."

Akane jaw dropped he had no answer for that and which prompted Jin to whisper on Akane'e ear: "Dude she got you there. She is good. Real good."

"Guys we got a major problem here." Jakub called out.

Everyone turned their gaze Jakub direction and they saw Makoto out cold with blood coming out of her nose.

"Kyyyyyyaaaaa...Makoto don't die on me please I love you..wahahahahaha..." Noel started to cry.

"Wahahahahaha...Makoto please...please wake up..." Makoto also cried.

"Could all of you stop panicking now. She has just passed out. She is alright." Kajun trying to control the situation.

"So what happened?" Jakub asked.

"She has a very vivid imagination. And the talk we were having with not long ago regarding the tree and the naked boys knocked gave her a nosebleed..."

"Okay we get it you evil scientist. Don't make this any worse for me." Akane smoldered.

"So how do we wake her up?" Taro asked.

"Ah simple. How did the Prince Charming manage to wake up the sleeping beauty huh?" Jakub sniggered.

"Ah by giving the princess a magical kiss." Akane said.

"WRONG." Jakub shouted: "You wake her up by being a jerk. That is why you don't have any woman in your life. You loser. You will never get l*** boy capische."

"So how do we wake her up?" Taro asked.

"Well simple! My simple minded friend. We just STAMP OUR AUTHORITY ON WOMAN." Jakub then stumped on Makoto bushy tail: Kyyyyyaaaaaaa..." Makoto launched onto the air like some rocket.

"You know Senpai she is going to kill you when she gets down." Jin said.

"Kill me. I would rather be killed than listening to that pill sad stories how various men in her life mistreated her; believe me Jin I look forward to get killed. Anyways everyone I'll be taking my leave. Exit stage left." Jakub ran off.

"He is a misogynist." Noel said while looking up in the sky to see when Makoto would come down.

"I think he is rather funny." Jin replied while looking in the same direction.

 **At Spagonian Streets**

"Okay groupies since I was able to out run Makoto. We would be able continue our tour. Our next event is La Tomitina Fiesta."

"Tommy what?" Taro inquired.

"Not Tommy my simple minded friend. La Tomitina. It is a festival for..."

"Involves throwing upto 145000 kg of tomatoes. It lasts for exactly an hour and after that people are washed with water via water hoses." Noel said excitedly.

"Wow I was going to say that. Being genius is my domain. For once I'm impressed with you Noel." Kajun was flabbergasted.

"Believe me Kajun she know more about Spagonia than anyone else. Even a person like you and Kokonoe couldn't compete with Noel when it comes to Spagonia." Jin replied. "I wish she could have spent more time focusing on her studies as well, during her academy days." Jin thought.

"Jin you know the organizer only require all females to wear tank tops and denim shorts. They give us the option to wear bikini as well. Guess what? I brought mine." Then Noel blushed: "Wou...ld yo...uuuu lik...eeee t...oooo see me in a bikini as well?" Noel stuttered. She was red as a tomato.

"I'm all for it.." Jin replied coolly.

"Yessssss... Thank you..." Noel glomped at Jin which made both of them fall down to the ground..

"Noooooo...this is the worst idea ever. The owners would definitely revoke my lucrative contract if they found that I allowed a boy to cross-dress in this festival." Jakub shouted.

"What? That is so meann..." Noel had a slight tear in her eyes.

"Noel he is not wrong in saying that. Even though you have a nice figure. But you look like a male model who would be a wearing bikini.."

"Male model? Is that even a compliment? Wahahahahahaha..." Noel started to cy.

"Hey lay off Senpai and Akane. This has gone long enough. I will not tolerate this." Jin said, while he wrapped his arms around Noel to console her.

"Sorry Jin just a slip of tongue." Jakub apologized.

"Sorry mate. Didn't mean to hurt her. I'm sorry Noel." Akane replied.

After Noel calmed down she and the rest of the girls changed into their clothes. Noel and the rest of girls were wearing bikini tops with denim shorts. The guys were mostly topless and wearing the trouser that they were actually wearing during the whole journey.

"Can't help. But the entire scene looks like some beach party. God I don't wanna see Chachakaka in a bikini brrrrr..." Akane was creeped at the thought of seeing her naked.

"Look at Mai. Don't you agree she is hottest amongst the girls?" Taro grinned.

"Oh God! Could you guys just grow up. We are not here compare whose got best girlfriend here okay?" Jin replied.

"Okay Jin-Jin just chill. But you gotta agree they so look so great in those clothing or the lack of it. Mai, Kajun and Makoto, they all look so good. Only Tsubaki is missing here.. I wish she was here..." Taro commented.

"Senpai I was wondering why haven't you invited Tsubaki?" Akane asked.

"To be honest I have no idea. If she would have been here. She would have rocked this place REAL HARD."

"Yeah I agree. Tsubaki is still the hottest chic in all of 13 hierarchical cities." Taro said.

"Everyone has some flaws. Mai may have bosom but she lacks size zero figure, Kajun and Makoto might have perfect figure but their faces are above average. But Tsubaki man. She got size zero figure with huge assets. And the best looking face ever. Never seen a girl with a face as cute as her." Akane commented excitedly, Jin on the other hand was fuming.

"Yeah the face is important. I think her face might actually be an Ars Magus. She unbelievably beautiful. But I'm more curious about unveiling the nun. If Tsubaki had wore any of those attire, she would definitely be an eye candy." Jakub commented which further infuriated Jin.

"Even with modest dressing she would still be an eye candy. Her mere presence would force every men to howl like a wolf." Akane commented.

Jin couldn't take it anymore: "WOULD YOU MORONS SHUT IT. IF ANY OF YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH ANY FURTHER, I WILL BURY ALL OF YOU ALIVE IN A SINGLE CASKET." Jin shouted.

"We should stop now. I hate to be put up in a compromising and a claustrophobic position." Jakub commented.

"Gulp... We agree..." Both Akane and Taro said in unison.

After a while a huge red truck full tomatoes arrived. People started throwing tomatoes at everone. All of the participants and the street were covered in tomato paste.

Jakub then used speakerphone to get the entire crowd attention: "Attention Spagonian. This fine young gentleman you see here. With long auburn messy hair. Yeah that one. His name is Akane. He thinks La Tomintina sucks. He also thinks that Spagonians were lazy hiney and good for nothing losers."

Everyone who were attending La Tomitina festival shifted their gaze to Akane: "Okay people just calm down. I would only be stupid if I had said that. Believe me I did not..." Suddenly barrages of tomatoes were being fired at Akane. So much tomatoes were being fired at Akane that he was entirely covered by tomato paste. He was nowhere to be seen.

"I think our dear friend might have been drowned in that huge bulk of tomato paste by now." Makoto was concerned.

"I think you not wrong in that regard Makoto. Tomato is basically 94 % water. I reckon, I need to save my servant by now. He still hasn't learnt how to swim. I know it is unbelievable." With that Kajun went to the same direction where Akane was buried in huge mountain of tomato paste. It was literally a mini mountain.

"Servant? Nollers what is going on. I thought they were dating?" Makoto whispered in Noel's ear.

"I don't know. Jin told me that they were not dating. But Akane being Kajun servant is a bit strange. It seems even more stranger that Akane family is one of the richest among the Duodecim family." Noel replied.

After Akane was rescued; everyone changed to their new clothes. It was basically all white uniform, with red handkerchief hanging on their neck. The girls basically were nowhere to be seen. Maybe they were with Makoto, who was acting as their tourist guide.

The group were led to another street. There were lot of people on in that narrow street. Upto 300 people, all wearing the same uniform as the Jin, Akane, Jakub and Taro. The street had only one route. There were people on the other side of the street. They looked more like a spectators who had came here for some sort of sporting event. All of this made Jin suspicious.

"What is going on?" Taro asked.

"Senpai why are they all wearing same dress as us and why are these spectators cheering us?" Akane asked.

Suddenly out of nowhere Jin heard: "Jin you are so brave. I love you. Muaaahh..." Noel said while she blowed a flying kiss at him.

"Taro I love you too. You are the greatest.. Muaaaahhh..." Mai said while she blowed a flying kiss very similar to Noel's.

"What the heck the is going on here senpai?" Akane smoldered.

"Okay. Everyone we are officially the participants of "The Running of the Bulls", or Saint Fermin Festival to be exact. Where we will be chased off by a herd of bulls. Who could most likely, gravely injure us, if we are not quick enough. We currently at "La Curva".

"What is a La Curva." Taro asked.

"Dead Man's Curve. This one has the most casualties. The spectators all around the world fight just to get a seat in this one. You guys should feel lucky that I managed get your girlfriends a spectator seats at La Curva or the Dead Man's Curve stand."

"DEAD MAN'S CURVE. ARE YOU SOME KIND OF IDIOT?" Both Taro and Akane shouted in unison.

"Okay chill guys we can do this." Jin trying to control the situation.

"NO JIN WE ARE GONNA DIE." Akane complained.

"No one is going to die. I done some research myself. These people have been doing some serious record keeping for quite some time. Since 200 years upto 15 have died since the festival started. There are paramedic staff stationed at every 20 meters turn. I confirmed this info from Kajun herself." Jin assured them.

Suddenly another familiar voice called Akane out: "Hey...strawberry milkshake, you do your best. After you this race, Chahca will give you a complimentary kiss as a reward."

"Oh for the love of God. I'm not a beverage either." Akane cursed.

"You better win this darling; or you will be dead." Kajun said in a very threatening tone in the spectator seat while crossing her arms.

Akane gulped so loud that even Jin heard it. Jin decided to cheer his friend up: "Don't worry mate. We will win or rather survive this race."

"Th...an..ks..." Akane said. Now he was on Noel's mode now. He had lost all of his confidence and he stuttered. Suddenly a gun shot was heard and all the competitors started running.

"What is going on?" Taro asked.

"Well you boys better start running or these bulls can be very brutal. Two days ago one of these bulls gored a person right up in his hiney. Now he needed an operation to remove that bull horns from his sensitive spot. Now he got two holes there. If you don't want same thing, then you boys better be as quick as Sonic The Hedgehog." With that Jakub started running.

"I swear he never laughs at his joke." Taro started running.

"That is because he never jokes. He is always serious about those horrible things, he has done on us." Akane who was running behind Taro.

"Oh my, did you see that boys, seven of the competitors just got gored. Turns out these are ultra aggressive bulls, known as Raging Bulls Lamotta. I think those competitors are dead." Jakub commented while running and looking at his idroid at the same time.

Both Akane and Taro gulped. Jin still remained cool.

"Oh my bad, they are alive. Looks like I wrong info from my Twister Account." Jakub said while still looking at his idroid.

"He is playing mind games with us. He is not even looking at the idroid. He is trying to use scare tactic against us." Jin commented.

"A wise guy heh. I got just the thing." Akane took out a tomato from his pocket and threw straight at Jakub's head which made him fall down. While Jakub was down Jin, Taro and Akane went past him. Suddenly the knocked out Jakub was being trampled by the herds of Raging Bulls Lamotta."

"Dude did you see that, because of Akane stupidity, our Senpai just got trampled by those bulls. The stampede looks just as bad as when Mufasa died." Taro panicked.

"I think Senpai is alright. If he can survive Makoto punch. He can surive anything even, Nukes. Being stampeded by herds of bulls is nothing for him." Jin said.

Taro turns around to ascertain Jakub's condition: "Dude I think his is body as flat as a pancake."

"Taro chill. I think he is still alright." Jin said.

"Dude there is blood coming out of that pan-caked body of his." Taro panicked.

"I think he is officially dead now." Jin said.

"Dude we really should had over Akane to the police, otherwise we would be regarded as an accomplice to the murder." Taro trying to find a way to get out of this mess.

"Dudes I'm still here. Don't talk about handing me to over the police so casually." Akane fumed.

After the three friends managed to finish the race, their girlfriends came forward to hug them.

"Jin you were so brave. You were the only one who was not panicking." Noel hugged Jin.

"How did you know that?"

Noel broke off the hug and then showed him the idroid: "Senpai gave me this."

Mai on the other hand was still crying while hugging Taro: "Oh my God..Oh my God. I almost thought I lost you there. I still can't believe that Senpai is dead."

"Hey I'm not dead. I'm pretty okay thank you." Jakub said.

"Oh God is that you Sepai? I thought you were dead? Taro and Jin were almost about to hand me over to the police. You some kind of Deadpool or something. I literally saw you as flat as a pan cake."

"No I wasn't. You stupid idiot."

"But Senpai you were trampled by those bulls right? By Raging Bulls Lamotta."

"I don't know what you talking about." Jakub said nonchalantly.

Suddenly Akane heard a cough sound that was begging for his attention, he turned around and saw both Kajun and Chachakaka standing besides him. Chachaka immediately glomped at him: "Chacha's hero. She is so much impressed with her hero right now, that she is going to kiss him nooeeoowww.."

Akane was holding off Chahakaka with all his might: "Okay that will be enough. You don't want to kiss me. Because I have a baddddd...breeath...Yeah I have a bad breath. You can kiss me when I freshen up some fresh mints."

"Does it smell like fish? Because Chacha loves fishies..."

"No it doesn't smell like fiiishies. In fact my mouth smells like a garbage. " Akane replied and he got up and removed dirt from his shirt.

"Wreallly?"

"Yeah wreallllyy.." With that Chachakaka left Akane to his own devices.

"You did okay. I was worried for a micro-second there." Kajun said in her monotone voice while avoiding to make eye contact with Akane.

"Are we having a moment here. Were you really worried about me babes." Akane grinned.

Kajun menacingly moved towards Akane, which forced him to move back: "Don't push your luck kid. I'm with Sector 7. I can hurt you more in more ways you can't even imagine." Kajun smiled at him evilly.

"Well I keep that in mind."

Kajun came very close to Akane: "Good boy." She said in flirtatious tone and then kissed him.

"Oh my God those two are dating." Taro said.

"WE ARE NOT DATING." Both Akane and Kajun shouted in unison.

"Well not really." Akane trying to compose himself: "Well she earned alot money by making a bet on me to survive The Running of the Bulls competition. Since I was getting 30 % percent, which is quite low by the way, so she decided to sweeten up the deal with a kiss."

"What? That is lamest excuse I have ever heard." Jin commented.

"Jin... he...he... is.. not lying. Actually I...I..I also have earned alot offff m.o.n.e.y.. from the b...b..bet as wellllll.." Noel stuttered while taking out her winning money from her bag. She was clearly in her shrinking violet mode now.

"M...eeee toooo..." Mai stuttered very similarly to Noel's while showing her match winnings to Taro.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMEN. WE COULD HAVE ALMOST DIE THERE." Taro shouted at the top of his lung. Jin on the other hand remained quiet. He was almost expressionless.

"Hahahahaha...You know, the most funny part of this entire story is that, I have profited the most in this venture. I betted on all of you winning. So I earned an obscene amount of money from that bet. I also earned an additional money from me, losing the race ahahahahahaha..."

"Oh God just when I thought I had an upper hand on Senpai for once and suddenly it turned out to be a set up. NO rather the entire situation was the exact definition a GAMBIT. Now that I think about it. It was strange that he fell down just from a single tomato hit. How he was trying to play that mind game us. He knew that I was carrying a tomato in my pocket. He provoked me enough so that I would be foolish enough to throw that tomato at him, and then he pretended that it hit so hard that made him fall down being stampeded by those Raging Bulls Lamotta, thereby ensuring that he had won maximum amount from the bet. It all makes sense now." Akane was deep in thought.

"Admit it boy. He got you there. Although I'm flattered that you are started to think just like me." Kajun winked at Akane.

"Ohuhuhuhuhuh..." Akane moaned in sadness. Realizing he was being punked by Senpai.

Chachaka hugged Akane while she closed her eyes: "My favorite romantic-comedy loser protagonist meooowww."

Few minutes later, Shiori decided to join the group: "Everyone I would like to thank you all for inviting me over." She said.

"I didn't you invited okay. Now stay away from Mai." Taro threatened.

"Fair enough from I will stay away Mai."

"What? But why?" Taro was dumbfounded.

"Cause I got new target now cowboy." Shiori tapped her index finger into Taro's chest: "You..."

"I thought you were into girls."

"I'm into both. In fact, as of right now I have 90 percent interest in you. 10 percent interest in other people."

"Well... tha...t was quite a scientific description, hahahaha that could only be given by Kajun if I might add." Taro laughed nervously.

"Why do you have suddenly so much interest in me now? Taro inquired.

"The way you touched me in the Ferris Wheel cabin, it was full of passion. The way you chased after me there was a burning desire you had for there. I have never felt anything like that in my entire life; either men or women."

"Taro she is trying to trick you for getting to me. Don't listen to her." Mai pleaded.

"I'm pretty sure the passionate touch that Shiori was talking about, the boy headbutting her boobs and the chase that involved burning desire was him trying to kill her." Jakub commented.

Shiori whose gaze were still focused on Taro said: "What do you say handsome, we ditch this nun. Come to my place. I will let you know how wild I am, meooooww..." Shiori gave a cat paw gesture to Taro.

"I...I...I got a..a..a...a.. girl friend." Taro stuttered.

"Ahhhhh... A loyal type. I like boys who are loyal. Now my interest in you have increased by 8 %. Okay here is the deal tiger. How about I become your side business for the time being hmmmmm...Maybe, if you know me better in time, I might even become your main business interest."

"That is very tempting..."Suddenly Taro was slammed on his face by a frying pan by Kajun, he was knocked out cold.

"Men... So... typical...It doesn't take them long to for them jump ship...Disgusting..." Kajun then waved her hair with her hand. Jin was always found it alluring. Whenever Kajun played with her attractive long hair.

Akane gulped when he realized that comment was partially aimed at him as well.

"Hey Mai. Since Kajun just saved your bacon. Why don't you cook her some then?" Jakub joked.

"Where is the hospital Senpai." Mai was emotionless.

"Ohhhh... over there... by the canal square... You can't really miss it." Jakub pointed his finger at a specific direction. With that Mai dragged Taro's lifeless body by his collar and headed straight for the hospital.

 **(Soundtrack: Spagonia - Rooftop Run Day - Sonic Unleashed Music Ends)**

Everyone said their goodbyes and went back to Kagutsuchi. Jin and Noel decided to stay over. As Jin booked the house by the lake for a whole week. Noel thought it would a wicked idea to take a bath by the lake.

From what Noel know of Spagonia so far, that the lakes there were kept warm by natural water geysers. Since it was already night and no one was around Noel took off her clothes and she went straight into warm waters of the lake.

"Hey! You are taking a bath without me?" Jin came out.

"Oh hey Jin. You can join me. The water is great. It kept warmed by gey..."

Jin took off his clothes and dived straight into the lake where Noel was: "Jeez its kept warm geyser, I know Noel, you told me thousand times already. Speaking of natural geysers, everyone was shocked that you were so knowledgeable about Spagonia."

"Jin I was good studies back in the academy right?"

"No you weren't. The only thing you were good at was Spagonia."

Noel had teary eye: "That is not fair."

"God I just love teasing you."

"But I did passed out from academy very early." Noel was self-praising herself.

"But strangely you are still a lieutenant. Whereas Tsubaki and Makoto became Major." This made Noel pouted.

"See how cute you are when you pout. Well okay. I need compliment don't I?"

"Ummmm hmmmm..." Noel nodded; while she pouted like a jigglypuff.

"Ahhhh yeah. You broke my Ars Magus record. Which is highest ever recorded in the academy. Is good enough?"

"No..." Noel still pouted.

"Okay. You are one of most best kisser I have ever known. Is that good enough?"

"Nooo..." Noel was still pouting.

"Okay. You are the cutest girl I have ever dated and..."

"And the best cook of them all." Noel added.

"And the best cook of them all, Is that good enough? Even though it is a blatant lie?"

Noel punched Jin on his arms: "Hahahahahaha...See what I mean. You actually look very cute when you pout..." Noel was more agitated than ever.

"Honestly you are the best girlfriend any guy could ask for." Jin was being sincere with compliment.

"And..." Noel asked hopefully.

"And most importantly you rock my world. My world before you was cold, dark and small. But when you came to my life. You made it. You made it...I don't know wonderful...The point is you complete me Noel. You complete me... Was that better?"

"Much better." Noel hugged Jin.

"Jin."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you dyed your hair black?"

"You only noticed it now?"

"Well I was distracted from all the enjoyable things, we were doing here in Spagonia."

"Well I wanted to go for a change of look. Your father always accused me, that I looked more like your sibling than your boyfriend, because of the similar hair color."

"That is ridiculous."

"I know. Your dad and I were bickering and then I argued that, if that was true and all. Then all Northern European like Swiss people were all brothers and sisters. Because statistically speaking they have most blondes and color eyed people living there. But after saying that, your dad was literally all red; as if he was about to explode like a red baloon. Except that balloon had a a mustache."

"Jin don't make fun of my dad. You know that he loves you."

"He hates me and I don't use the term loosely."

"Well in time. He will see good things in you, that I see in you everyday."

"Thanks." Jin then joined his forehead with Noel's forehead. Both of them closed their eyes while were enjoying the serenity of the lake at night.

After good five minutes or so: "Noel..."

"Hmmmm..." Noel replied while her eyes were still closed.

"I love you."

"I know Jin."

"I don't want to lose you."

Noel opened her eyes: "Why are you saying this Jin?" Noel asked.

"Noel...I don't believe in the philosophy If you love someone then you have to let someone go. I don't buy it. That is not love. That is martyrdom. You will hate yourself for the rest of your life."

"Jin what is goin...?" Noel was concerned.

"I know you dad is pressurizing you marry other, so called rich fellows from the Duodecim family."

"Jin..."

"No. I might as poor as church mouse. It is your dad description by the way. Guys like me can't give you things that other rich suitors are easily able to provide for you right?" Jin said emotionally.

"Jin please listen to me for a second..." Noel became desperate.

"Funny thing is that. This is exactly the place where we broke up huh? You do remember that right." Jin was emotional.

"Jin..." Noel was about to cry.

"I can't give you those designers clothes, those expensive jewelries that you wear every day, those expensive mode of transportation that travel to visit your friend or that huge mansions that hosts expensive parties on every Christmas right?"

"Stop this Jin." Noel was pleaded. She had a slight tear in her eyes.

"But those fool can never give you one thing which I can." Jin raised his hand from the water revealing a single hair piece brooch which had an emerald on it.

Noel found the hair brooch very beautiful, and she started to cry silently most probably because she feared for the worst.

Jin place the brooch on Noel's hair. Which prompted lot of fireflies revolving around Noel. These fireflies were especially attracted to Emerald contained in the hair brooch.

"It's beautiful Jin. Waaaaaaah" Noel was still sobbing with lot of tears streaming down her eyes.

"You know what that is?"

Noel didn't replied as she was still sobbing: "Waaahh.."

"It's Chaos emeralds Noel. I was searching these emeralds for you."

"Why?" Noel was still sobbing. She knew that worst has come.

"Maybe to finish things off. It is after all what your father wanted."

"Jin don't say that...Ahhhhhh..." Noel started to cry even more.

"Or maybe to start something new."

When Jin observed that Noel was silently crying, he decided to console her:"I'm sorry Noel, I made you cry. I love you.

"Ahhhhhh...If you love me then why are you doing this to me? Ahhhhh..." Noel was still crying.

"I don't know..."

Jin then took a deep breath: "Noel it is very hard for me say this.." Jin took another deep breath: Noel...Claire...Vermillion...Wou...ld yo..uuuuu marry this oaf. Even though this ignorant fool doesn't deserve someone as wonderful as you." Jin said in an emotional tone, though he was not crying. Members of Kisaragi household are forbidden to cry, men or women.

Noel whose head rested on Jin chest: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh." She was not holding back on her emotions any longer now. She wanted to cry so much. So much had happened.

"Noel baby, please don't cry. I want your answer please."

Noel was still sobbing. Which made Jin worried: "Noel...?"

"Yes." Noel said in faint whisper that wasn't loud enough for Jin's ears.

"Noel?" Jin cupped Noel's face with both of his hands. So that he could look properly in her eyes.

"Yes. My answer is yes." Noel finally made an eye contact with Jin. Her eyes were full of tears. Jin decided to kiss her and she reciprocated his kiss. The kiss was lasted a good three minutes. As it had less lust and more passion in it.

Jin broke off the kiss the and the kissed Noel on neck and various body parts. After building up enough tension. Both of them decided consummated their love one and another.

* * *

Well Jin Ni-Sama not only gifts our good ol Noel one of her trademark hair brooch(yup the same brooch she started wearing in Chrono Phantasma). But he also buys a nice home by the lake in Spagonia. Nice heh...Even though he is as poor as a church mouse; how was able to afford it all, simple he works hard even though he is lazy. What an oxymoron our Jin Ni-Sama is.

In this story Spagonia is like Monaco of Real Estate. Meaning it expensive as hel. So Jin and Noel get married and lives there. Do they have kids I don't know. and I don't really care. The festivals like La Tomitina, Saint Fermin and other are based on real life famous festival in Spain. I wanted to show all you lovely readers that Spagonia is a lovely place to live in.

You know everyone the last moment between Noel and Jin taking a bath by the lake, it was my favourite part when I wrote it. I always thought I was pretty weak when it involves heart to heart moment. So first time in my life, I feel like I didn't screw up that moment, I'm pretty sure there plenty of tissue papers were wasted here... hehehehe...

Ps: As of right now Noel only own 1 hair brooch. The second hair brooch will be introduced in the subsequent chappies hopefully. Both of these hair brooches contains Chaos Emeralds. If any of you familiar with Sonic The Hedgehog series, then you will definitely what that is. Until then everyone goodbye. and..arrivederci


	7. Episode 3: Kisaragi Returns D

**Hello everyone. Howlin Blood here. With another epic chapter of "Because We Are So Tiny In This World." By epic I don't mean epics like Homer's Odyssey or Tolstoy's War and Peace. By epic I meant this chapter is going to be HUGE. So be prepared for a long and a torturous ride hue hue hue.**

Like I said in this chapter RagnaXRachel would play an important role here. I avoided writing these two lovely couple in past because their dynamic is like one of the most easiest things to screw around and thus earning the wrath of fanboys in the process.

And plus Rachel with her eloquent Asgardian tongue; that would even make Thor proud, is a difficult thing to write. One that an amateur writers would have lots of difficulties with.

Finally I have decided to write about these two love birds called RAGNAXRACHEL. I'm pretty sure at the end of this chapter I would be expecting pitch-fork and fire torch from the blazblue fandom. So come at me bros I got an axe like Patrick Bateman. I'm ready for a one man war wooohooooooo.

P.s Throughout this story, if anyone noticed it or not, my entire intention was to show TaroXMai pairing as JinXNoel 2.0 and AkaneXKajun pairing as RagnaXRachel 2.0. This is how entire story would be like from now on. I also decided to change the genre of this story from hurt/comfort to humor.

Disclaimers: I do not own Spider-Man, Thor ,WWE, Minute Maid, Stanley Kubrick's Lolita, Sonic The Hedgehog Series, METAL GEAR SOLID SERIES, GUILTY GEARS XRD SERIES, Alexandra Stan, Bruce Lee, Medal of Honour and that awesome song by Aimer. They all belong to their right-ful and evil corporate owners. Who would sue anyone who would be foolish enough use their property without their permission. There I said it. Are you happy now copy-wright lawyers. So go on sue me too (:

* * *

 **Important Notice To All New Readers:** All of the chapters or episodes are self-contained. Meaning Episode 1 is its own story and has no impact on Episode 2 and 3. Episode 2(Prologue and Epilogue) has no impact on Episode 3. And finally Episode 3 is independent from both Episode 1 and Episode 2 and it's ending has no impact on the future Episode 4.

If you want to get up to speed with the current **"Chapter 8/Episode 3: Kisaragi Returns E"** then it is recommended that you should only read some of the previous stories which comes under the title of **Episode 3** which are **Chapter 4, Chapter 5** **, Chapter 6** **and Chapter 7** (which is this one). That's it. No need to read the Chapter 1, 2 and 3 to waste your time. Got that? Good. Now read and enjoy.

* * *

 **Six Years Later**

Noel was woken up by her Magehound Dee Dee, who licked her. Dee Dee was a small size puppy; who no more than 18 inches tall and was covered with dull brownish fur. Dee Dee was so small that Noel sometimes wore him on her head as a hat; just to play with him.

Noel got off her bed and changed into her white tank tops and blue Daisy Duke denim shorts. She started the day by having a simple breakfast, which consisted of simple tea and egg and bread slices. Whereas Dee Dee feasted on a local organic dog food.

After finishing her breakfast, she then proceeded to put some of the jars; that contained homemade jams and specialized pickles, in her basket from the kitchen counter.

"Let's go Dee Dee...Mommy is leaving...come on boy..."

"Wufffff"

Noel hired a horse carriage that took her to the local market. It took about 16 minutes to arrive there. Noel got out and paid the driver and then she took a seat at an outdoor cafe. She ordered a cup of coffee. Few minutes later the waiter came up with her order. She took a few sip and then she read the magazine on the table.

Suddenly a familiar voice called her out: "Hey! Are you having day dreams again?"

"Huh...?" Noel cooed and she spotted Akane: "What are you doing here? I was expecting to meet Mr. Teruhito here?"

Akane scratched his head:" Yeah! Dad sent me here in his place."

"I thought you were still with the army?"

"Yeah...ahhhh...me and Taro just our yearly vacation. We will be here for 30 more days max."

"So did Jin also got his vacation too?" Noel asked hopefully.

"Come on are you serious Noel? You are married to him not me. You should know better. Me and Taro are in the army; whereas Jin is with the navy. Seriously Noel none of us have, even the slightest clue regarding his current whereabouts. He might be even in the middle of Pacific Ocean for all we know. "

Noel looked down in disappointment: "I'm sorry..." Noel forgot that Jin was in fact with the Navy. Since Jin has not returned home for almost a year, due to his duties. Noel had no friend in Spagonia, so was she feeling lonely here. Her parents visited her, but its an occasional thing, since Spagonia is on the other side of the world. She virtually had zero contact with any of her friends either; who were still in the army. She regretted leaving her job in the army. Although Noel quit her job long before she married Jin. Because of the healthy financial position of her family. So she never needed her job to begin with. She only did it because of social reasons.

"Hey don't be sorry. I should be the one who is apologizing, not you. Sorry for that. I really mean it."

"No I should apologize. I should have known better."

"Wuff". Dee Dee suddenly jumped at Akane.

"Hey there boy. Uncle Akane missed you too. Good boy. Who is a good boy? Yes you are...Yes you are..." Dee Dee licked Akane on his face again for showering him with praises.

Noel was bit jealous at the fact, that Dee Dee was being extra friendly with Akane. She gave him a death glare. Akane noticed that: "Ahhhhh...yeah Dee Dee. I should return you now..looks like it would be in my best interest..So off you go nephew." Akane put Dee Dee down on the floor who returned to Noel.

"Bad Dee Dee...don't ever talk to strangers again..." Noel reprimanded Dee Dee in her low tone.

 _"Strangers? I'm not a stranger...I need to find a way to calm her down..."_ Akane thought.

"Hey, father told me that you got some samples for me?" Taro trying to cool down Noel's foul mood.

"Oh yeah here it is..." Noel took out seven jam jars from her basket. Instantly forgetting that she was initially angry at Akane.

Akane grabbed a spoon from the table and then he opened the jam jars and dipped his spoon in and he hesitated and then he ate the jam: "Woooow that is so gooood. Let me try another one..." Akane tried the second jam sample: "This is one even better ..." Akane sampled another jam: "Dam it's soooo gooood..."

Noel's eyes lit up:"REALLY...YOOU CAN TRY THEM AND THEM ALL! I GOT MORE SAMPLES!" Noel screamed excitedly.

"Naaaahh...I trust you. They are all soo good...How about you show me those pickles samples then...?"

"Okayyyy...you are going to love it...I finally perfected my mom's secret recipe..." Noel took out five different varieties of pickles jars.

Akane then ate various samples with his spoons: "Hmmmm...there is a papaya, carrot slices, ginger, bell pepper, onion and raisins and garlic in this one..." Akane tasting the first jar.

"This one have roots, lemon, carrot, green mango, green chilies... fak... this one is even better..." Akane said after testing the second jar...

"Really..." Noel was excited that he loved her pickles: "Here try some more."

Akane tried all of them: "I'm impressed. Here is the money..." Akane handing Noel an envelope.

Noel counted the money: "Akane why is there more money in the envelope...?"

"Yeah keep it...My dad insisted it. He reasoned that, this stuff was so good that he was willing to pay more money for it. You know! You really should consider hiring someone. That way, you would be able produce more jars. Hence more revenue steams."

"Really why?"

"The sales are very high even though it is quite expensive. The customers are still willing to pay top dollars for it."

"I'll think about it."

"Man oh man I'm impressed! Even though I was kinda skeptical for being a human sampler here. But I was proven wrong...You really are good at this."

"What do you mean? I'm a terrific cook.."

"Come on...Noel..everyone remembers that death dinner you used to make for us back in the academy days...and everyone ate it got hospitalized."

"What do you mean by death...dinner?" Noel was upset...Not in an angry kind of way...But more like she was losing her confidence..."What do you mean? I don't remember anyone getting sick. I..I can't be a bad cook..My mother te...lls me..I'm an epitome of femininity..." Noel was almost to cry.

"Hel you are not even a proper cook, even for an amateur." Akane realized his error: _"Oh God I need to get out of here before things would get messy. I shouldn't have snapped at her like that. Think Akane think!"_ Akane thought.."What I meant was you are a great cook even for an expert...hahahaha..Yeahhhh...My dad just rang me, on my phone in fact..I'll send my men over to your garage, to claim the rest of the consignments...So nice meeting you Noel and Dee Dee..." With that Akane ran off. He knew that she was now on Noel's mode...He needed to avoid that...

Noel had lot of tears on her eyes. Then she held Dee Dee up and asked: "You don't think mommy's a terrible a cook right?"

"Wufff..." Dee Dee licked Noel on her face...Although Dee Dee knew the real answer but he didn't want to upset his human mother.

"I thought so..." Noel hugged Dee Dee while closing her eyes. While tears were streaming down her face...

 **Somewhere in the city of Ulverstone, Tasmania, Australia**

Ragna and Rachel were having a romantic dinner. They were having Beef Stroganoff and molten lava cake for dessert.

"Ragna would care for a red wine?"

"Red wine? Aren't you bit cheap Usagi! Ouch!"

Valkenhayn gave Ragna a slap on his head, as if he was a naughty child: "Mind your language infront of the mistress buffoon. I know this the first time in your life, that you are actually enjoying first class luxury at hand."

"Valkenhayn. I would advise you to refrain from introducing punitive measures on my benedict. I do not wish to lose his presence YET. He might be a tenuous varmint and all, but he is still the man of the house."

"Ah! Wise beyond your years madam. I shall be delicate when it comes to dealing with this wild animal."

"The hel. Who are you calling an animal you silver haired semi-retired wolf-man?"

"Madam this varmint has a dirty tongue that needs to be corrected immediately." Valkenhayn readying his fist.

"Hey wait Oyaji. I didn't mean it...Stop it...I am THE MAN OF THE HOUSE... God dam it..." Ragna was scared. He would normally take on Valkenhayn if he had A) His iconic sword, Blood Scythe with him and B) His Blazblue; which unfortunately had died down for quite a while.

So as of right now he plain good ol Ragna who was about to be slaughtered by the SERVANT OF THE HOUSE.

"Valkenhayn. I insist that you to refrain from hurting this changeling. My sufferance runs low here." Rachel replied sternly.

"As you wish madam."

"Thanks Usagi. Could you control this senile old man next time. Maybe you should allow him to retire. He really needs it..."

"Hmmmmm..." Valkenhayn gave a low growl, that send shivers on Ragna's skin.

"There there...Valkenhayn...Bear him..I concede..It would take quite a while to domesticate this varmint."

"Madam I object. It would take eternity even for the people of your divine species..."

"Well I'm willing to invest my precious term on my benedict. Afterall he is the man of the house. He is also very useful as a lover." Rachel then looked at Ragna seductively: "Isn't that right darling?"

"Ahhhhhh what does varmint means dear?" Ragna was clueless. She looked alluring. His PEDO SENSE was tingling. It was off the charts. He needed to shift the topic. He can't give in to the temptations yet.

"Varmint...Hohohhoho...What a risible question. A varmint who doesn't know what varmint is...The humor. I couldn't refrain from laughing..Hohohoho..." Rachel laughed. Ranga found Rachel even more beautiful when she was laughing.

"If I might add madam...there is a solid logic behind his nativity regarding his existence. The reason this varmint doesn't realizes he is a varmint is because of his lack of mental capacity. An amoeba doesn't realizes it is an amoeba because it is a simple creature I'm afraid."

"Ahhhhh...I can easily comprehend it. A village idiot lacks the ability to realize that he is the idiot of the village. Or in similar vein a mentally unstable person foolishly thinks of himself as the only normal person in the world."

"I couldn't put any better myself madam." Valkenhayn pouring red wine in Rachel's glass.

"Hey..hey...hey..stop insulting me so casually. Especially right in front of my face. I'm neither a amoeba nor a village idiot capishche. What the fak varmint means by the way? You guys are calling me by this name without telling me what it means." Ranga smoldered.

Rachel looked at Ragna lovingly which made him skip a heart beat: "Why my amour. It simply means wild and troublesome animal."

"WHO THE HEL ARE YOU CALLING WILD ANIMAL?" Ragna then composed himself. He realized that he was having a romantic dinner with Rachel. He was used to Rachel insults every now and then. Rachel was strangely in a good mood tonight. He didn't want to ruin it.

"I think. I need that red wine please." Ragna raised his glass.

"Right away." Valkenhayn replied casually.

Ranga drank the wine and he immediately spitted: "Cough cough. What the hell is wrong with this wine. It taste almost like blo.."

"Blood. Ranga dear. Are you under some kind delusion that your missus could sustain herself with a human sustenance." Rachel cocked her head while resting it on her left-hand on a table.

"Ahhhh! Well I always tend to forget this tinsy-winsy tiny fact that you always were a blood sucking bunny leec...I mean blood sucking bunny girl." Ranga trying his best to control his words.

Rachel then smiled at Ragna while touching her right cheek with her right hand: "Awwwwww...you are so perverted Ranga. You definitely have a method to make a girl's heart go wild with passion..."

Ragna mouth was wide agape. He immediately realized at that moment, that Rachel instead of throwing her usual insults at him. She was actually impressed with him. She looked at him lovingly. She was feeling a bit horinee at the moment.

"Hmmmmmm..." Valkenhayn growled at Ragna.

Ranga came out his thought: "What with you old man?" Valkenhayn ignored his question. Rachel was looking at Ragna flirtatiously. He knew what she wanted. He wasn't ready yet. He needed to distract her.

"Rachel you said this wine was made from blood. But I tasted human blood myself and this blood wine tasted whole lot different from a normal human blood." Ranga trying to change the subject.

Rachel moaned: "Mhhhhmm...hhmmmm...you wild animal you actually tasted human blood? My passion could no longer be contained. Meooooowwww...We are more alike you and I, than I initially anticipated." Rachel gave a out cat paw gesture and she crawled on the table to get near Ragna.

Ragna was pyched out: "Ahhhhh...wahhhhh...Could you please answer why this blood wine tasted so differently?" Ranga trying to control Rachel's passion.

"It is very simple. You simpleton. The blood is rather fermented. Hence it is a blood wine because of the fermentation process. Otherwise it wouldn't be a wine." Valkenhayn said in a low tone, but it had an hint of threat in it.

"Okay. Who in their right mind would ferment a dam blood."

"Oh my dear Ragna. Of course this blood sucking bunny girl needs her sustenance to be LUSCIOUS. Just like you." Rahchel looked at Ranga at flirtatiously as she touched his cheek.

Ragna knew that Rachel was now on horinee mode now. He needed to distract her and quick: "Hey Rachel I heard you bought a new pickles. I wanna try it."

Rachel immediately went out of her trance: "Ohhhhh...Valkenhayn would you be kind enough to fetch that exotic pickles that you purchased this evening. I want to try it out with my Beef Stroganoff pronto." Rachel got back to her seat.

"Right away madam."

"Phewwww..." Ragna breathe sigh of relief. She was no longer horinee now. His plan was a success.

"Here it is madam. Bon Appetit."

"You have my gratitude Valkenhayn." Rachel smiled at her servant.

Ragna eyes caught the pickles' brand name "FROM THE HOUSE OF KISARAGI?" Ranga found the name eerily similar to his psychotic brother's family name. He found the Pickles full title even more weird: "FROM THE HOUSE OF KISARAGI?" It had such a cliche name. Who in their right mind would put such a name on their product FROM THE HOUSE OF CRAP nowadays. It would be a marketing suicide at best.

"What was that Ragna?" Rachel asked.

"That pickles! It bears a name very to my brother's fami..."

"Family name. I know. The mirthful thing about this pickles is that, it is being prepared by your sibling's better-half."

"Jin's better-half huh?" Ranga was deep in thought for some reason he was worried. Rachel on the other hand took out a mango pickles slice with her fork.

"Jin's wife huh. Who hel is that psycho married to...Sadly I wasn't invited to his wedding...Man why do I have hard time remembering her name. Boy oh Boy. Why am I so worried?" Ragna thought. Suddenly his eyes focuses on Rachel's lips. She instinctively licked her lips as if she was about to eat a delicious delight.

"Holy smoke that pyscho is married to that stupid idiot." Ranga then shouted: "USAGI DON'T EAT THAT POISON." Ranga lunged straight at Rachel making her fall down on her chair. He immediately ate the mango pickles that she held up with her fork.

Ranga chewed and swallowed the pickle. Nothing happened. Infact it tasted delicious. Did Jin really married Noel or was it Tsubaki? Ranga knew that Tsubaki was a terrific cook. Whereas Noel food could easily qualify as a death sentence for Kagutsuchi most violent criminals. What was going on? He already had migraine why the pickle didn't killed him in the first if it was indeed prepared by Noel.

"Oh my betrothed. You are indeed wild. This bunny girl desires your presence in her room." Rachel was on horinee mode again.

"OH FOR LOVE OF GOD NO." Ranga shouted. His tried his control Rachel's horineeness on Valentine's day, he almost succeed but that dam pickles FROM THE OF KISARAGI ruined his day.

"OH THAT IS ENOUGH FROM YOU. YOU WILD GRIMALKIN. I WOULD NOT HOLD BACK MY FIST ANY LONGER. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SEDUCE MY DAUGHTER IN MY PRESENCE." Valkenhayn grabbed Ragna's Ragna with his left hand and holding him up high in the air, while readying right fist to strike him down.

Ragna screamed in pain: "AHHHHHHHHH...I swear by God. I wasn't trying to seduce that dam bunny leech."

"DON'T USE INSULTING NAMES FOR MY DAUGHTER." Valkenhayn tightened his grip.

"AHHHHHHH..." Ranga screamed in pain again.

Rachel started to cry infront of Valkenhayn: "Daddy please forgive him. He didn't mean that." There were lot of tears coming out of Rachel's eyes.

"DAM IT. CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HEL GOING IS ON HERE? SINCE WHEN DID THIS OLD MAN BECAME YOUR DAD?" Ragna asked.

Rachel wiped a tear from her eyes: "I lost my father at a very young age. I hardly completed 11 years of my life-cycle. Since then Valkenhayn has raised me like his own daughter. Even though I'm not his flesh and blood."

"Tell me Rachel...does 11 vampire years is equivalent to millennia in human years?" Ranga asked.

"Yes." Rachel replied

"Then you had plenty of time..with that walking dead father Calvis Alucard...AHHHHHHH..." Ranga screamed when Valkenhayn tightened his grip on Ragna's hair.

"I'm warning you. Treat my daughter with RESPECT. You are not allowed to entice her with SINFUL ACTIVITIES in my presence. IS THAT CLEAR? Valkenhayn shouted.

"Okay I get it ouch...But tell me daddy yo. When did you became her father cum butler?"

"Oh I guess that would be your last request then. Very well I shall grant it. The reason I became my precious daughter butler was because I will do whatever it takes to her happy and I mean anything." Valkenhayn replied.

"Even by becoming her butler."

"Yes, even becoming her butler. Now you die son." Valkenhayn readied his fist to kill Ragna. Ragna at that point sit scared. He now realized even if he had his Blood Scythe and Blazblue with him, he would still die a horrible death here. Valkenhayn strength was at a terrifying level. Ranga now knew why this old man was one of the fabled SIX HEROES. He would die tonight, because of his loud mouth and because that stupid HOUSE OF KISARAGI PICKLES. What a pickle this night was turning out to be.

"I humbly request dear father. Please let this poor and uncultured cretin live. It would break your precious daughter heart for all eternity if it would result in a funeral." Rachel was down on her knees and there were lot of tears streaming on her eyes. She was begging for Ranga's life. Valentine's Day was officially now a bizarre day. Though Ragna was not suprised. It is on this day his neurotic brother was born.

Valkenhayn showed his sharp teeth to Ragna: "Grrrrr... you are lucky son...My daughter has taken a fancy towards you. So I shall let you live."

"Oh thank you old man. I would never disappoint you again. Could you put me down. I think! I'm starting to lose some of my hairs." Ragna was relived.

"Well I will put you down. Right after I plant my FIST OF FURY on your face." Valkenhayn readied his fist.

" . . ..." Ragna screamed in agony. Suddenly Valkenhayn punched him. Ragna couldn't tell how much painful it was. The last thing he remembered seeing was pitch black image. Meaning he was officially out cold.

 **Spagonia**

Noel returned to her home. She checked her mails. Most of them were useless items like advertisement etc. However she spotted a notice for their mortgage payments on their house. There were still lot of dues left. She was worried how will they be able to cover such huge debts that they were facing right now.

Noel was watching Spanish soap opera...that Spagonia was famous for. Noel could understand the most of the language. But she had still difficulty speaking and writing it. While watching her favourtie soap she was also munching on a strawberry pie with her fork.

There was knock on the door. Noel went there to open it...She immediately recognized who the surprise visitors were: "Mommy..." Noel immediately hugged Claire.

"Oh sweety..I missed you?" Claire reciprocated the hug..

"I missed you too mommy.. I'm so glad that you guys came here..." Noel then proceeded to hug her father excitedly: "Daddy.."

"Glad to see you daughter..." Edgar broke off the hug: "Look what I got. for you..?" Edgar holding a panda plushie...

"Thanks daddy..." Noel kissed Edgar on his cheeks. Noel then hugged the plushie. She was almost drolling seeing the sight of her favourite toy. She was mesmerized. She was looked at her new gift lovingly.

"Edgar she is not a little girl anymore..Why do you always bring her those toys?" Claire reprimanded.

"Look at her..She love those stuff...Come on let us not bicker while we are here.."

Edgar and Claire both settled down on the table. Noel asked: "Mom and dad. What should I make for you guys? Tea or Coffee?"

"Tea.." Both of them replied.

"Mom and dad I'm also learning how to brew coffee better.."

"Tea would fine.." Edgar replied. He didn't want to taste her coffee yet. It would be an unwise decision.

"Okay dad..." With that Noel went to the kitchen to prepare their orders. After few minutes she out with a tea on a tray.

"Just to let you know. I also made a strawberry pie today. Would you guys like to try it?" Noel said excitedly.

"Daughter we didn't asked for it..." Edgar replied.

"Daddy you always avoid whatever I cook or bake..."

"Noel deary, your father and I are not really that much hungry right now." Claire replied.

Noel looked at them teary eyed: "Mommy and daddy that is so unfair. I put my hearts into it." Noel was worked up. She was losing it. She was almost about to cry.

"Okay we will try your strawberry pie."

"Edgar..." Claire whispered: "You should really think before you open your mouth."

"Come on. You know I can't bear seeing our little princess cry."

"Thanks daddy. I bring it right away." Noel said excitedly. With that she went to the kitchen to grab the strawberry pie.

"Here it is mom and dad. Enjoy!" Noel said with great enthusiasm.

Both Claire and Edgar dropped a sweat for a moment. Then they gulped and ate it: "Oh my! This isn't what I expected it to be. This is indeed good."

"Chomp. Chomp. Let me have another piece." Edgar was trying to cut himself another piece, but his right hand was being slapped by Claire, as she knew that it would badly affect his cholesterol; if he ate another piece of that sweet dish.

"Well daughter I'm impressed. You are indeed a fine baker now." Edgar complimented.

"Thank daddy. But I didn't made that. Mai, Makoto, and Kajun did. Mai is a terrible cook herself, but she was able to do it with their help. I just wanted to see that you guys trusted your little pumpkin with her cooking."

Noel then excitedly announced:"Next time, I will bake my own strawberry pie. I hope both of you would like it." Noel then went back to the kitchen to do some minor cleanings. Both Claire and Edgar gulped. They thought it would better, if they avoid visiting her next time entirely.

 **Half an hour later**

"Pumpkin! How are things going between you and Jin?" Claire asked.

"It's okay. I guess." Noel replied unenthusiastically.

"Daughter you don't need to hide anything."

"No daddy you must have misunderstood me. I wasn't hiding anything."

"Pumpkin. Isn't it difficult for you to be all alone in this foreign land?"

"Naaah mom. Mai, Kajun, Makoto and everyone else from the academy visit me sometimes, when they have free time. I also have Dee Dee with me. Then there is Jin who working hard, and I also made acquaintances with the locals as well." Noel trying her best to hide her feelings of isolation and loneliness.

"Deary! I don't think you are completely honest about things here."

"No mommy I'm not lying."

"My stupid son in law working hard by leaving our precious daughter feeling all isolated. That is how he is working hard?" Edgar fumed.

"Daddy it is not Jin's fault."

"Edgar. Be a little bit more respectful. Like it or not this what your precious daughter has chosen."

"I'm sorry. The thing is your mother and I were at the Annual Meeting of Duodecim family."

"Why? What happened daddy?"

"I'm getting to that daughter. I had face to face meeting with Andrew the head of Kisaragi family at that time, and he was quite frankly nervous."

"Huh? Why?"

"Pumpkin as you know that Uncle Andrew is also the current Head of All 13 Duodecim family right now." Claire added.

"Okay."

"Daughter various Duodecim family heads are seriously thinking of removing him from his post as the Grand Master." Edgar continued.

"But daddy why? He has been a capable leader. He even stood up to the Imperator. Brought much needed reform in Kagutuschi."

"Well daughter Kisaragi family are relatively very poor in comparison to the other twelve Duodecim families. Add to the fact other household heads have a reason to believe that Andrew own position is weak within his own family. By weak position, I'm talking about the simple fact that most of the Kisaragi household are severely against Andrew himself. They not only want to remove Andrew as the Head of 13 Duodecim families, but also as the Head of Kisaragi household as well."

"His own family member wanted to do that to Uncle Andrew? Why?"

"Well it all starts with that idiot husband of yours. He is as you know is adopted. Kisaragi family members were already angry at the fact that the household head, my dear friend Andrew was not able to produce any heirs. They only accepted Jin status as the incoming head of the family unwillingly."

"But I don't see the problem here daddy?" Noel was worried.

"Well the problem, believe it or not, is again caused by that idiot husband of yours."

"Edgar control your tongue. I will not allow you to disrespect our son in law again."

"Sorry."

"Daddy you were saying something? Please tell me." Noel was getting scared by the second revelations.

"Ohhhhhh...Well how long you two have been married?"

"Six years daddy."

"In the period of six years both of you were not able to produce any children. Let me rephrase that, in six years both of you were not able to produce the next heir of Kisaragi family."

"Huh...This..is..." Noel's heart skipped a beat. Her worst fears were realized.

"So rest of the family of Kisaragi family members have now solid excuse for removing Andrew from his post."

"Huh...I...do...n't knooow wha..tt to say..?" Noel was shocked. She was feeling withdrawn. She was about to cry.

Claire hugged her: "There, there, deary...Calm down down. I'm sure your would father think of something. Won't you Edgar?"

"Daddy...Is there anything you can do?" Noel heart was beating fast.

"That idiot is still my son in law. He is associated with your happiness. I would back up Andrew with my unconditional support. I will also ask Dr. Grim, Mr Sasagae, Kagura and Mr Teruhiko to give Andrew additional support. Problem is as of right your uncle has very little backing from some of the most influential individuals of Kagutsuchi. Long story short there would very violent power struggles that I can guarantee..."

"Thanks daddy." Noel said in low tone.

"Goodbye pumpkin." Both Noel and Claire kissed each other.

"Goodbye daughter."

"Goodbye daddy." Noel replied in a low tone. Then she kissed Edgar on his cheek. With that her parents left.

Noel went straight to her bed. Even though it was 7:00 pm; a little early for her usual bed time. But she had no energy left. She was being bombarded with tons of bad news today. Payments for the house mortgage were due; which she had no clue how they would be able to pay it up.

He always assured her that things were under control. She believed in him blindly despite how much the odds were stack against them in terms mortgage payments and other bills. That is how calming and soothing Jin presence was for her fragile mental state. He was unfortunately not here tonight. To tell her that everything is going to be alright.

Then there is this news regarding the nefarious plot to remove Uncle Andrew from his post and how she felt that she was indirectly responsible for it. For six years, it always bothered her that they were not able to produce any children together. Jin agreed to her proposal to find root cause of the problem, even though he against the idea to begin with. Was he not worried about his fathers current disposition in family Noel wondered. She always found Jin to be mysterious.

When the test were conducted Jin turned out to be okay. He was perfectly healthy in that regard. But the when the test came on her side. Her worst fears were all realized. Her biological make up was not exactly human. Doctor thought it showed it strange similarities to the Murakomo Unit Dolls, Noel didn't understand any of that. In short she was incapble of producing children. It made her feel, as if she had lost all of her femininity or womanhood, and her mood was down for a whole week. Constantly fearing that Jin might leave her for other women like Tsubaki and Makoto.

But now their issue has gone a whole lot bigger, than she could ever imagine. She thought by not having kids was a problem that was confined to her and Jin alone and no one else. But now she realized it involved other important actors too; there were many protagonist in this play. It involved Uncle Andrew who was involved in a bitter power struggle with the entire 13 Duodecim family, including his own. Noel closed her eyes and dozed off. She hoped that in the morning that she would forget all about it.

 **The very next day**

The very next day Noel woke up. She and Dee Dee had her breakfast. She then did her minor gardening, which was followed by preparing another batch of her famed pickles and jams. This entire process lasted until afternoon. After which she decided to have her lunch at a local diner and Dee Dee followed her.

After eating her lunch. She found her house door opened. She was sure that she locked her home before leaving. It might been a burglar or it might have been Jin, Mai or Makoto. All three of them knew where she put her keys in. She entered her house, apparently there was no one around.

"Jin is that you?" Noel screamed. However there was no answer.

"Makoto and Mai is that you? If you are in here, come out. It is not funny anymore." Still no reply. Noel decided to search the place.

"Dee Dee you search upstairs and mommy will search down here kay?"

"Wuff." Dee Dee went upstairs. Noel started her search downstairs. However she could not find even a single trace of the hidden intruder. Dee Dee on the other hand was pretty noisy with his search. It was so noisy that Noel regretted sending him up there. Suddenly Dee Dee became very quiet. It bugged Noel. However it could be possible that Dee Dee was quiet for short while, and then maybe, he would go back to his noisy persona again. But Dee Dee remained quiet. Noel was worried now. She decided to go upstairs. She had to know why Dee Dee became so quiet now. Something feels not right, her mind told her.

Slowly and and stealthily Noel went up stairs in order to not make the intruder alert of her presence. She checked various rooms there. But there was no sign of intruder or Dee Dee. Whoever that intruder was, he or she was pretty good at hiding.

Noel quietly summoned her Bolverk. She knew there was only one room left. If there is one place in her home where she could possibly find intruder, it would be this room. She was ready to harm or be harmed by the intruder. It was like a game of chance. More importantly she was worried about Dee Dee well being. There was a distinct possibility that something bad must have happened to Dee Dee.

She gulped when she entered the room. When she opened the door, there was no one there. This made her worried. She looked at various places in the room still no sign. Maybe the intruder decided to leave this place. If that was true, then what about Dee Dee? What happened to him.

While she contemplating about Dee Dee whereabouts, suddenly out of nowhere the intruder appeared behind her. She was on time able warn the balaclava wearing intruder while pointing her Bolverk at him: "Stand right there evil doer. Otherwise I'll be forced to shoot."He gave out a slight chuckle as if he was finding her threat funny.

"You don't think I'm serious. I'm going to shoot you sir."

He chuckled again.

"I'm going to shoot and you are not afraid... Why?" Noel inquired the mad intruder.

Then he said something eerily similar: "Because you always forget your balance." He suddenly tackled Noel and discarding her Bolverk away: "Too easy." Suddenly Noel took out spare Bolverk pointed at the guts of the unknown assailant.

"You were saying?" Noel replied.

"Honestly where did you hide those? I'm betting you are putting that extra space on your chest to good use." This comment earned a slap from Noel.

"I'm so sorry." Noel apologized.

"Hahahaha..." The assailant laughed a little, he found her apologizes funny. Noel then partially removed his mask, just enough to expose his lips but not enough to expose his entire face. Then she kissed him. It was a brief one.

Both of them broke off their kiss. The assailant removed his mask completely and then he looked into her eyes with his shining emeralds and then he kissed her the second time. This one lasting a whole lot longer.

Noel was at the kitchen: "What do you want? Tea or Coffee?"

"Tea." Jin said while playing with Dee Dee and massaging the little puppy head, which made Dee Dee moan in delight.

"Why don't ever choose coffee?"

"..." Jin was busy playing with his so called son.

"I have been learning to make coffee from Cindy. You seriously need to give it a try."

Seeing that Jin didn't replied and with that Noel brought him tea: "You know! You have your birthday tomorrow. You know that right?"

Jin smiled and nodded.

"You never told me you were coming home? Aren't you little a week early from your duty?"

"Well my supervisor allowed me to leave early as a birthday present." Jin then took a sip of his tea.

Noel kissed Jin on his forehead and took seat near him in the sofa while holding her own tea cup: "Well I'm glad you came back." Jin smiled in response.

"Why don't you leave the Navy Jin?"

Jin gave Noel a look of surprise. Noel sighed and continued: "Isn't it dangerous? Something bad could might happen to you. It is already difficult as it is for me..."

Jin looked at her again: "It's in the job description Noel. You know full well how dangerous the navy is, even from the first day we started dating. You never had problems with it back then."

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT JIN. THINGS HAD CHANGED FROM BACK THEN. YOU DIDN'T HAD ANY RESPONSIBILITIES TO ANYONE." Noel shouted.

Jin was still as calm as ever: "Noel?"

"I'M ALONE IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN PLACE. I HAVE NO FRIENDS HERE. NO RELATIVES .MY PARENTS ARE VERY FAR AWAY. THEN THERE IS YOU. AN ABSENTEE HUSBAND. WHAT LOVELY HUSBAND YOU ARE JIN." Noel busted out in emotion.

Jin looked down at floor, trying his best to analyze the situation. Noel suddenly put both of her hands on her mouth and started to sob: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout."

Jin took a deep breath and replied calmly: "It's okay."

"Jin I'm so worried. You need to quit this job please I'm begging you. I'm begging you please..." Noel sobbed.

Jin sighed. What has gotten into her. Why is she so insistent on this demand alone.

"Jin tell me one thing and be honest about it. Is Uncle Andrew having trouble with the Duodecim family? Yes or No?"

"Who told you that?" Jin had a look of shock on his eyes but his voice tone remained calm.

"That doesn't matter. Is Andrew also forcing you marry other women right?"

"No..."

"Jin tell me the truth...here...I know he is forcing you...Yes or no?"

"Firstly Noel, no one is forcing me. Yes my father had discussed the idea about finding another partner but it wasn't a serious discussion. And secondly yes it is true. There is a power struggle going around in all 13 Duodecim family, but its not like, my father couldn't manage it. Have faith Noel, everything is going to be alright."

"HOW IS EVERYTHING GOING TO BE ALRIGHT? I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT THERE ARE SOME WOMEN IN THE DUODECIM FAMILY WHO HAVE THEIR EYES ON YOU. YOU MUST BE TEMPTED HUH? YOU MUST HAVE GROWN BORED OF GOOD OLD ME. YOU WANT TO TRY NEW THINGS RIGHT? NEW WOMEN...YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE ME RIGHT?" Noel shouted. Noel realized she was being rude to Jin again: "I'm sorry Jin. I don't know what has gotten over me." Noel had slight tears on her eyes.

"It's okay Noel..." Jin replied calmly, he patted Noel on her head. But he was having hard time dealing with her mood swings.

"Jin you wanted kids right?" She started to sob.

Jin didn't answer. He didn't know how to answer that question. He wanted kids all along. But mentioning this fact would only hurt her more.

Noel got up from the sofa and showed her back to Jin in order to avoid meeting his gaze: "We have done all kinds of test right. The only person who is at fault is me right? I'm incapable to give birth to children right? Isn't better if you had married someone else? So that Uncle Andrew would have been spared from the ordeal." Noel was silently crying

Jin got up and he wrapped his arms around Noel's neck and he whispered: "I love you."

"Jin I feel so lonely. I can't possibly face all of this problems alone. Not without you at least. Can't you understand that? Can't you?"

Jin then handed Noel a crumpled brochure that he took out from his pocket.

Noel examined the brochure: "Jin what is that? I don't understand any of it."

"It is one the experimental research conducted by Dr. Grimm. His main concern is the revitalization of dead cells.."

"Dr. Grimm as in my father's friend? Dead Cells? Why are you telling me this Jin?"

"This research has so much potential that it can even bring dead people back to life."

"Huh?"

"It also means that childless couples can now have a genuine shot of having kids in the future."

"Jin it couldn't be that much easy. An experimental procedure like that could end up costing a lot of money." Noel was no longer crying.

"That would not be an issue if I could earn that Medal of Honor. The probability of me earning Medal of Honour are higher in Navy than in any other field. I could earn enough dough from that to pay for the procedure and still there would be enough money left to cover the rest of the mortgages three times over."

"Jin promise me that you would quit the navy as soon as you earned that Medallion of...?"

"Medal of honour." Jin corrected.

"The point is you would quit the Navy after you have attain that medal or whatever."

Jin smiled and then he nodded. Which prompted Noel to hug him:"I love you baby-kins." She cooed.

Jin internally groaned. He always hated that nickname babykins; but atleast he was glad that he was finally able to ease Noel's worries.

 **Next Night**

Jin went outside trying to fetch some groceries. Since he could speak local Spagonian language better than Noel, he was forced to get it. After returning home. He was greeted by the darkness in his home. He immediately knew what was coming next.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIN!" Everyone shouted.

Jin smiled. Which prompted Taro to reply: "Jin-Jin we really need a surprise face right now. I know you were actually expecting it. But come on man at least fake the part. Like this..." Taro made a funny Birthday face for Jin to imitate.

Jin smiled back at him. Noel came towards him and whispered: "Happy Birthday Baby-kins." Noel planted a kiss on his lips. They kissed for quite a while.

Akane was watching the couple's kiss intensely. Which prompted Kajun to tease him:"I see a celibate like you is deriving some kind of perverted pleasure from this kiss."

"What? Of course not. Why do you even care? Even if I'm into that kind of thing. WHICH I'M NOT. You should avoid butting in and making my life miserable woman."

"You have never kissed anyone right?"

"Yeah..no I did...but not for quite a while now honestly speaking.." Akane looked down at the floor in order to meeting her gaze.

"Do you want a kiss?" Kajun whispered.

"Yeah...sort of..." Akane rubbing his left toe at the floor, while avoiding eye contact with Kajun simultaneously.

"Close your eyes." Kajun smiled. Akane complied. Kajun was about plant a kiss on him suddenly out of nowhere Chachaka was able to give Akane a lip lock long before Kajun could.

"AHHHH...GET AWAY...GET AWAY...OH NO DON'T PUT YOUR TONGUE INSIDE MY MOUTH...MUFFF...MUFFFF...MUFFFF..." Akane screamed in horror.

"Easy there girl...we don't want our fellow guest to be sexually harassed you know." Makoto removing Chachakaka from Akane with her single hand. She was litterally holding Chachaka on mid-air.

"But why meooooowww...?"

"Those sexual harassment suits can be quite expensive. Courts can require you to pay a huge sum for the damages."

"Meoooww but Chacha is a Kaka cat. Those sexual harassment suit are only applicable to humans not to Kaka clans meoooowwww..."

"Ahhhhh...That part is true...Oh my God why am I for the first time in my life acting like a voice reason here...? Listen Chachakaka it is not cool to harass guests you know. It even considered a bad manners here. Especially sexual harassment which is actually a criminal act."

Chachakaka looked at Makoto with eyes wide open and a slasher smile...

"Ahhh...This is starting to get creepy..." Makoto drop a sweat. She was worried that none of her INSPIRATIONAL WORDS got through her big fat Kaka skull. Though they weren't really inspirational words. It was for Makoto at least as she gave a good thought about the subject before opening her mouth. FIRST TIME IN HER NON-SERIOUS LIFE.

After a very long awkward silence Chacha changed her facial expression to normal: "Okay..." With that Chacha went on her way.

"Phew...Golly I will never become a voice of reason again...It's so tough..." Makoto sighed.

"Thank Makoto..you really saved my hide there.. Hey...listen...Kajun.. is the kiss offer still on.?.." Akane asked Kajun.

But when he opened his mouth Kajun covered her nose with her fingers in order to avoid inhaling the stink any further: "Pew...lay off on the fishes..cave man..Peww..so stinky.." With that Kajun went away.

"Hey I don't even like fishes..." Akane shouted. He had tears on his eyes. He missed the opportunity of his life time here.

"Hey could you control your tongue...Its stinking in here..." Ragna replied.

"Well excuse me, it's not like I farted here you hetero-chromatic old man."

"Whatever stinky kid. I would be only stupid if I stick around you any longer."

"Fak you...mutant eyes..." Akane shouted.

"Fak off kid...try to shut up for once. You really stink here; literally speaking. I really need to get out of here." Ragna went away while covering his nose.

Akane found the stinky breath, that was was coming out of his mouth quite FISHY; he didn't remember eating any fish before coming here. Heck he hated seafood more than anything. He had no idea how his mouth smelled like rotten fish.

He then spotted Chachaka, and then he decided to ask her THE QUESTION: "Hey Chachakaka did ate some fishes before you kissed me?"

"Yesssssssssss...Senapai took me to a raw fishiesss buffet... meooooowwww...Although the salesman at the super-market chased us off and because he misunderstood us as thief."

"I don't think there was any misunderstanding there Chacha. I don't really discount Senpai to steal from a super market just for a cheap thrill. Raw fishes buffet you say? You gotta be kidding me."

"You smell so nice dear. Is it the new perfume meoooowww? It's so good that Chacha is tempted to eat you right now..."

"Oh for the love of God...I'm not a food Chacha...Don't eat me...DAM YOU SENPAI! DAM YOU SENPAI!" Akane shouted his tormentor name.

 **Meanwhile back to our hero Ragna**

"Happy birthday Jin." Ragna said. His face was covered with bandages.

Jin smiled back...He was uncomfortable with his presence...They never really enjoyed easiest of relationships with one another.

"Opppppssss...I forgot...I invited both Ranga and Rachel-san over... I hope that okay with you baby-kins?" Noel asked. Jin smiled back and then he nodded that it was indeed okay with him. Though in reality it was not; he only nodded because he didn't want to put on a show here. It was his birthday afterall and he needed to put a good face infront of his friends. Noel after getting the approval went to meet up her friends. Leaving both of the brothers alone.

Jin looked at Ragna carefully. He still had no clue why he bandages all over his face. He looked as if he was a mummy.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Ragna asked.

"..." Jin shook his head.

"YOU LOOKING AT MY FACE RIGHT?"

Jin nodded in disagreement.

"NO I KNOW YOU ARE LOOKING AT MY FACE. COME ON ADMIT IT..."

"Yes."

"Who do you think I'm? A freak of some sort? A CIRCUS SHOW STOPPER DAM IT?"

"Well quite frankly I'm not interested who you are. You might be a masochist for all I know. That is why you are pursuing a steady relationship with an underage vampire girl who beats the crap out of you every night, both physically and emotionally." Jin said in a calm manner.

"For a quiet guy, you are full of bull sits Jin. Did anyone told you that? For last time Rachel is not an underage girl..She might look like that, but actually she is two millennia old...I'm not even exaggerating here..."

Jin extended his right arm to calm down Ragna: "Calm down brother.."

Ragna sighed: "I'm calm now..."

"So what happened?" Jin asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The bandages.." Jin pointed at Ragna's face...

Ragna sighed: "You could say that on Valentine's Day instead of finding love. I found my father in law instead... It all happened yesterday. It all happened so quickly"

"So let me guess daddy in law gave you a beating of a lifetime..."

"Naaahhh...It wasn't exactly a beating...It was more like single punch from Daddy Cool Mr. Valkenhayn himself...And wham my face was covered with bandages...That too from a single punch I might re-emphasize..."

"I can understand that. If a guy dates a rich girl. And that same guy is poor as hel. Never confuse even for a single second that daddy in law would be quite receptive of that guy leeching off on his precious daughter wealth..."

"HEY FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I'M NOT LEECHING OFF ON RACHEL'S WEALTH." Ragna shouted.

Jin nodded in disagreement but replied calmly: "Sorry. What I meant was. That these rich daddy in laws have confusion that guys like us are leeching off on their precious daughter wealth. I have the same problem here."

"I thought you had a great relationship with Edgar..."

"Believe me its just as bad as yours, if not more...

"For real..."

Jin nodded and then he continued: "You just said that you guys celebrated Valentine's day yesterday."

"Yeah yesterday. What about it?"

"Isn't it today? How could you guys celebrate it yesterday."

"Ahhhhh...don't ask me faking complicated question Jin. Of course there is good explanation for that...Ahhhh where do I start? "Yeah, Rachel insisted that we spent our special day in Australia. Which is ironic considering, it is the land of the sun and beaches... and She is a blood sucking Usagi... As you know Jin, Valentine's Day in Australia is celebrated 16 hours before Spagonia... Got it?"

"Got it. Another question for you brother if you don't mind...

"Go ahead ask Jin..I'm really glad that..this is the first we are talking like normal boring people here...instead of killing each other..." Ragna sighed. This conversation was boring him like hel.

"Is your relationship with Rachel is based on your masochist tendencies? Are you guys praticising some sort BDSM?"

"OH FOR THE LOVE GOOD I'M NOT A MASOCHIST. THIS IS THE SECOND YOU HAVE CALLED ME THAT.."

"Well care to explain about Nu-13? "

"Stop right there...I was never into that bish...NEVER..HINDI...NADA...SANS...NEIN...HEL NO.. HEL NO...yeah I might add that she wanted to become one with me by stabbing me with her huge hiney swords...yeah I do agree she is hot as fak..but that is about it... But do not confuse even for a single second that I hanged out with her because I wanted to...I never even had a slightest of interest in her..." Ragna felling tired talking about that silver haired girl whose psychotic nature could only be matched by his younger brother insanity.

But outside the Kisragai residence Nu-13 after hearing everything that Ragna said, prompted her to scream in pain: "NOOOO...RAWGNAAA DOESN'T LOVE NU...NOOO..."

"So you never loved her then?" Jin asked...

"NO I NEVER LOVED HER. THE ONLY PERSON I EVER LOVED BESIDES RACHEL WAS CELICA A MERCURY." Suddenly Ragna was struck by a bolt of lighting. He was no longer burning. But all of his body was charred like a burned coal. It's electricity BIZNICHES. Electricity can hurt alot. So don't try this at home.

"Hahaha...Feel the burn...Or more like feel the shock..." Jakub came out of nowhere.

Ragna groaned. He had no time for stupid jokes and that too from a complete strangers.

Jin looked at Jakub with a surprise...

"Ah yeah I was here for a quite a while now. But I didn't wished you happy birthday didn't I? Happy Birthday Jin..." Jakub gave Jin a Cheshire cat smile...

Jin smiled back.

Jakub turned his focus to Ragna: "Hell hath no fury like a jealous woman."

"Hey sit head. That is strike two..I'm gonna kill you just because your sitty jokes aren't even funny...by the it's woman scorned not a jealous woman.. you moron..."

"Ahhh sorry mate. Where are my manners. I shouldn't have cracked a joke at the expense of a complete stranger misery. Name's Kuba by the way."

"Fak off...I'm not here to be friend wit you sit head."

"Temper temper...Why are you so full of anger...Is it because you are burning? Or are you in a state of shock...My my I feel sorry for you Coal Man...Keep that up you might actually die of a shock..."

"Again not funny you sit head."

"Darling. I am well aware that you are destined to be a varmint. But even a untrained lupine beast could have learned by now from refraining using that foul language infront of the guests."

"Hahahahahahaha...Burned off potty mouth is being told, not to be a potty mouth by a twelve year old spoiled princess...hahahahaha...I thought she was your daughter or something...But now I'm convinced that she is your lover...YOU SICKO...I wouldn't be SHOCKED If Stanley Kubrick begged you two lovely couples to consider starring in his film "Lolita 2" as the main leads...hahahahahahha..." Suddenly Rachel struck Jakub with a bolt of lighting.

"Yeah that right bish. You have been struck by this lolita beauty. You never expected that huh Kuba..Quite a shocker I might add..." Ragna said.

Jin internally groaned that Ragna was joking exactly like Senpai.

Rachel cooed: "Awwwwww...does this charred fool really imagine this princess as a beautiful lolita? My passion for you runs rampant boy." Rachel grabbed Ragna by his collar and dragged his body away.

"We are going to have merry time tonight. At my place of course..." Rachel winked at him.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Usagi Stop! I'm in not in any condition to do any of that right now...I'm literally burned to the crisp here...Ahhhhh I'm starting to talk just like that moron. What is it with you Usagi? I'm shocked to the core here by your bizarre behaviour...It doesn't look like you got hit by a cupid arrow but rather by a..."

"By The Arrow of Second Deadly Sin boy.. also know as as The Arrow of LUXURIA or LUST in plain English..hahahaha...ohh..." Jakub joked one last time before he passed out.

"I think this the first time I agree with that annoying stranger." Ragna replied.

Rachel completely ignored Ragna: "But amour? I would require consent from daddy dearest about our special plans for the tonight. I sincerely hope you enough guts to stand up to him and ask for his permission."

"Hahahahahaha...oh that hurt...Are you asking this Dante wanna be to stand up to your dad? Look at him he already down on his feet because of your loveliness. Our homeboy here can't stand up even if he wanted to hahahaha..." With his last joke Jakub went out for good.

"Dam I now why Matthew Tuck named his band Bullet For My Valentine. Valentine's Day is gonna be really painful if it involves that old man Valkenhayn in the equation. Oh God I'm should stop thinking like that idiot Kuba again." Ragna groaned. They were now at Alucard Castle now all thanks to Rachel's supreme teleportation abilities.

Ragna knew that he was going to get butchered by The Servant of House tonight. It was inevitable and he had simply accepted that. Especially considering the plain fact that Rachel was feeling a little horinee for a second consecutive nights in a row. Ranga wouldn't discount the HAT-TRICK either.

Valkenhayn instead of simply reprimanding his daughter regarding the sinful activities she was committing with him, simply preferred to pulverize Ragna to a PULPY ORANGE for tempting her into such an activity to begin with. He wondered whether Odin was punishing him for being The Second SS-Class criminal in world's history.

 **Meanwhile at Spagonia**

"Senpai you okay?" Jin asked.

"Wum wam wum..." Jakub said something in gibberish. He was knocked out cold because of the injury.

"Akane. Could you take Senpai to the hospital?" Kajun asked. She checked his pulse and found that he was alive but not well.

"Why the hel should I take this history worst war criminal to a hospital. He deserved this." Akane retorted.

"Suit yourself. It's your choice." Kajun winked at him.

Akane was worried at her winking when looked back he saw Chachakaka coming after him: "Can you feel love tonight? Cause Chacha sure do...Let have fun...like Mr. Good-guy and Rachel-San..."

"Oh sit...I don't even wanna know what she meant by that." Akane carried knocked out Jakub on his shoulder and ran as fast as he could and straight for the hospital. Kajun was now impressed with Akane raw strength and the speed with which he was running, considering that Jakub was a giant.

"Bye Jin." Kajun said.

"You are going to the hospital too?"

"Yeah...even though he is my servant...He is pretty incapable...so he needs my help in the end." Kajun winked.

"Servant?"

"Hard to believe right? But he is my servant despite the fact he is from the one of the richest families in Kagutsuchi. Ciaooo..." Kajun went away gracefully.

Jin could only nod. He then spotted Taro enjoying Veltin's Pilsner alone. He figured he needed one now. It was his birthday after all.

When Taro spotted Jin. He handed him a Veltin's Pilsner telepathically: "What's up birthday boy. Did Akane got chased off again?"

Jin smiled and nodded simultaneously.

"You know it almost a running gag with our dear old friend Akane. Being chased off by Chachakaka you know."

Jin nodded in approval.

"Hey Jin-Jin me and Mai are finally getting married." Taro said.

Jin smiled at Taro.

"You know something Jin-Jin. You and Noel are the biggest inspiration for me."

Jin chuckled...He was surprised why he was calling him and Noel as his biggest inspiration. They were the world's most dysfunctional couple in the world. Now they are an inspiration. Certainly Mr. Vermillion doesn't seem to think that way.

"No Jin-Jin I'm serious. Noel was your first girlfriend right? She hardly lasted few weeks. Both of you dated some new people after that. You dated some of the most beautiful chics that Kagutsuchi has to offer, I might add. After all these years, you still ended up with your first girlfriend. That is the exact same case with Mai and me...She was my first girlfriend too..."

Jin chuckled...Honestly he himself was surprised how things turned out.

"You know me and Mai didn't lasted long during the academy days too. After I discovered...her secret..." Taro looked down contemplating: "You know what I'm talking about right." Taro looked at Jin again.

Jin patted Taro on his back. He knew what Taro meant.

"After breaking up with Mai. Meeting lots of new people. Some of them were very beautiful indeed. You know none of the girls I met during all this time were even comparable to Mai in terms of beauty. Not just on the outside, but most importantly on the inside. You know one time Mai dolled herself up when I asked her out back in the Academy days. I stood her up; remember when Hazuki and Kisaragi family sent assassins kill you? Things got so messy that it ruined her uniform and her make-up was an utter mess by then. When I showed up very late. She was on the verge on the of crying. But in order to cheer her up. I decided dropped on the ground, rolled around and dirtied up my clothes and got up back again so that both us could be even. You do that for girl like Mai and you do that for a girl like Noel." Taro pointed his index finger at Jin. And then he looked down at the ground: "But then I broke up with her, after realizing what she was inside. The thing is I was looking at the wrong inside. Not her true wonderful self."

Jin patted Taro on his back again.

"Naaah..I'm okay..man..I shouldn't have any regrets...I met some of the most amazing women in my life and they even treated me well..But still I felt like crap back then...Because none of those women were Mai. That was my regret. A huge part of me, that I left with Mai forever. Because of which I drifted from girl to another. Never feeling fulfilled, always feeling empty inside. I always wanted to back to Mai. But I couldn't go back. Despite the pain I was going through. How could I man? I blew her off, especially after she trusted me with her most important secret..."

Taro looked down at the floor again which which prompted Jin to pat him. Taro then smiled at Jin: "I was losing all hope you know. But then I heard you and Noel got back again. That gave me hope. At that moment I knew that second chance was possible, as long as you are earnest about it. So you guys have my utmost gratitude." Taro raised her beer bottle to Jin as a gesture for acknowledging his efforts.

"You give us way too much credit."

"No man...You guys gave me hope and that was more than enough for me. That prompted me head to straight for the bar and get drunk. After that I went straight for the Hazuki castle. Here is the funny thing...Mai was never a Natsume, infact she always Hazuki to begin with..Can you imagine that hahahahah... So when I got to the castle I was actually bitten by the Doberman at mid-night. But man oh man, at that time, I was like a man possessed, it didn't mattered if got bitten by Doberman or poodle. I had to see her and that was the only thing that mattered to me at that time. When I sneaked into her room through the balcony. She was quite surprised, finding me all drunk and wounded. She immediately treated my wounds; without even thinking for a single second what I did to her in the past. She just like the same good old Mai we all knew and love during the Academy days. All timid and stuttering. She never carried any ill-will towards me."

 _"All timid and stuttering and helping other people no matter what huh. Wow that story is quite similar to Noel's_." Jin was taken aback by the similarities between two woman.

Taro pointed his index finger at Jin while holding his beer bottle in the same hand:"Do you see it now? Now you see why I'm inspired by you guys. Mai is my Noel. Maybe yours Noel might not be 8/10 girl; she might be 6/10 at max. But you and I realized a long time ago that looks are not everything. Both yours Noel and my Noel are more beautiful from the inside. That is what matters the most."

Jin knew very well that Noel was not 6/10 girl anymore. It was back in the academy days when Noel was like that. After getting free from academy; Noel went from 6/10 girl and straight 10/10 girl overnight. Her wealth, influence and prestige made her an object of desire for some of the most eligible bachelors in Kagutsuchi. Jin on the other hand went straight from 9/10 guy to 5/10 guy mainly because of his poor financial position of his family. It is because of this exact reason Edgar Vermillion was against Jin to begin with. Jin found his life story quite ironic.

"I hear you." Jin then rested his elbow on the balcony railings: "But you know. I have treated her very badly. You know when I dumped Noel, right after that school trip at Spagonia. She went from Miss popular to Miss zero in matter of few days. Many girls around the academy made fun of her. Then she tried texting me and approaching me during the school hours. I just ignored her completely as if she never existed. When she became persistent. I started treated her horribly myself. Calling her names like trash and obstacle. That completely stigmatized her. Not long after that, she was being called trash and obstacle by her own female tormentors. Thing got so bad, she got beaten up and bullied almost regularly. She cried alot during those times. I didn't console her, mainly because I wanted to be done with her. You see, I pretty much screwed her during academy years." Jin then sighed: "I was her main tormentor."

Taro took a sip of his beer: "But man why did you broke up with her in the first place?"

"You remember the bet we made?"

"Yeah I do. Wouldn't that be a superficial reason to break up with her."

"Yeah It was. I was kinda greedy for getting my first kiss. Plus she had some quirky sides to her. Referring to herself in third person. Being extremely timid and shy and psychotic in a cute manner at the same time hahahaha... How she was needy and all. Most importantly she was quite serious about the whole relationship. I was kid back then. I never wanted to be in a serious relationship with her at that time. And how she looked at me with those lovey dovey eyes as if I was married to her. I felt alot of pressure because of that."

"Hahahahaha...But you are married to her Jin. But she has quirks you say. That wasn't that much bad right?" Taro chuckled.

"No they weren't. I just blow those things out of proportion." Jin then tightened his grip on the balcony railings: "I don't think I ever apologized to her. For all the horrible things I did to her, during the academy days and afterwards." Jin then sighed: "Its so hard to apologize."

Taro then slapped his friend on the back: "Don't worry bro. We all know that, you would never need to ask for forgiveness from her. Otherwise she wouldn't be good ol Noel would she?"

Jin smiled. Suddenly both of them heard lot of noises in their houses. There were also whistles in there as well, as if there was some kind rowdy of entertainment going on there.

Jin remained calm. He didn't panic. But he wanted to investigate the cause of that rowdiness. He went inside and he found Noel dancing rather erotically to a Alexandra Stan Music Mr. Saxobeat song. She was energetic, she had minimal clothing; only sporting her panda's panties and her white tank top at best. She had no sense of shame...Jin was feeling flustered inside but he didn't showed it. Taro on the other hand was looking at her ARTISTIC PERFORMANCE with great interest. His mouth was agape.

"That is my wife dancing." Jin said in monotone manner not showing his anger even though he wanted to smack Taro at that moment.

Taro shook himself: "Sorry...Sorry...dude...I didn't mean to stare..."

Jin then saw Noel hit her head on the kitchen chandelier. She was about to fall down but was immediately saved in the nick of time by Jin. Akane simultaneously appeared to save her but he was not as quick as Jin was. Jin gave him a glare.

"Opppsss...sorry..sorry...Just so you know...I delivered Senpai to the hospital...kay..." With that Akane went away.

"Giggle...giggle..giggle. Jin like do you know? You look EXTREMELY HOT right now... especially after Noel drank that Rice Juice and junks...giggle..giggle..giggle..." Noel closed her eyes and attempted to kiss Jin.

Jin stopped her from kissing him by putting his palm on her lips:"Rice Juice?"

"Like what gives hubby. Noel is not done kissing yet and junks..giggle..giggle.." Noel attempted to kiss Jin again only to be stopped again.

"Tell me about the Rice juice?"

Noel pointed her finger at green bottle: "Like that green bottle called Snake and junks...Drink that Snake junk hubby...And you will also find Noel hot too..." Noel blushed.

Jin handed her blue Daisy Duke shorts: "Wear this."

"Like where would Noel wear this shorts hubby? Maybe she could use it as her hat instead..giggle...giggle..." Noel wore Daisy duke short on her head...

Jin ignored her and went straight for the bottle and read it: "It's not Snake, it's a Sakay. A Japanese Alcohol..Who brought that?" Jin shouted.

"Yo that is my present for you guys. I thought it would be great if we celebrated the good news of me and Mai getting engaged with a Sakay."

Jin glared at him.

"Is there something wrong Jin-Jin?"

"Didn't I told you something about Noel countless times."

"Yeah no boobs and booze." Akane added. Jin glared at Akane for repeating the perverted statement.

"Why I can understand the boobs part. She even had fight with Mai and Makoto last time around. But what is wrong with booze? What is so wrong with booze?" Taro said.

"Look around you moron. She was almost dancing semi-naked. Plus she comes from a Quaker background." Akane added.

"I thought she was Catholic like you?" Taro asked Jin.

"Might I add she has never seen a alcohol bottle in her entire existence as she is from Quaker background." Akane added. Jin on the other hand gave murderous glare to Taro, which made him uncomfortable.

"Ah I'm sorry Jin-Jin." Taro trying to calm down Jin.

Jin lunged straight at Taro strangling him to death.

"Waaaahhh! Stop right there you brute. You are killing my baby-kin there!" Mai shouted.

"Hey stop Jin...That is enough..." Akane trying his best to stop his friend form killing Taro.

"Stop it Jin you killing him you moron." Shiori screamed while trying to save Taro.

"Wh...at are yo..u here Shi...ori?" Mai stuttered. She had completely forgotten about saving Taro who was being strangled by Jin and Akane could do nothing about it.

"I'm saying my friend here."

"Whaaa...t fri...end...you nev...er cared about Taro until that fateful day at the Ferris Wheel..." Mai stuttered again.

"Ah I always cared about Taro for a long time...But you didn't now about it..." Shiori trying to come up with a better excuse.

"Lier..." Mai immediately strangled Shiori in the similar vein as Jin was doing to Taro right now.

Kajun also decided to intervene. Things were getting out of hand and Akane too stupid to stop anything Kajun thought.

Shiori and Mai were giving each other a lot of slaps. Unknown to them Noel attempted a flying elbow at them: "Witches and biznitches...Like stay away from Noel's hubby and junks..giggle...giggle..giggle..."

"WHAT?" Both Mai and Shiori said in unison. As they said that Noel hit them with her flying elbow. Now the Royal Rumble party has officially been started.

Makoto decided to intervene now. She was having fun initially. But this was CHAOS or ANARCHY and someone had to stop it: "Break it off you three. That is enough."

Mai and Shiori complied, however Noel who was drunk was not done yet: "So nice of you to join Noel's company Boobzilla. Now she can kill all of her competition all at once giggle...giggle...giggle..."

"Boobzilla? Noel that is extremely offensive and inappropriate. Why are you wearing your shorts on your head? I have really hard time deciding whether you are angry or having fun here." Makoto was surprised.

"LIKE DON'T ASK NOEL WHY SHE WEARS HER SHORTS ON HER HEAD AND JUNKS BOOBZILLA? SHE IS A VALLEY GIRL CUM FASHIONISTA. LIKE SHE KNOWS WHAT IN FASHION RIGHT NOW..." Noel shouted.

"Noel stop referring me as boobzilla and stop shouting and spitting at my face at the same time. It really is offensive."

"OFFENSIVE LIKE HOW DOES GRIMALKIN SOUND HUH? YOU GRIMALKIN H*E." Noel shouted and spitted at Makoto at the same time.

Makoto cleaned herself with her handkerchief: "Grimalkin? That is a plain racist remark. And h*e? Are you trying to pick a fight with me Noel?"

"LOOKS THAT WAY YOU BIG BOOBED GRIMALKIN..."

"Noel you are my best friend. I don't want to fight with you. Please stop with those racist insults. You can't take me on hand to hand. Not without your Bolverk."

"YA THINK NOEL CAN'T TAKE AN AIR-HEADED GRIMALKIN LIKE YOU WITH HER HANDS HUH? THAT IS WHAT YA THINK? NOW NOEL IS REALLY ANGRY NOW..." Noel rolled up her sleeves. She punched Makoto on her nose.

"Ouch...that sting. Stop that."

"HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW YOU H*E?"

"Noel I'm not going to fight you. You are best friend dam it. I don't want to hurt you. Oh how much I hate to be the voice of reason here for the second time. That is Jin's or Kokonoe's department."

Noel punched Makoto on her nose the second time: "STOP MENTIONING NOEL'S HUBBY NAME SO CASUALLY. YOU WORHTLESS GRIMALKIN WH**E."

"Ouch that is strike three. I'm now going to beat you up Noel. I need to stop you for your own good. You are officially drunk now."

"Oh that what Noel was waiting for... Mano a mano with her competitor. Now she kills them all tonight."

"Noel I'm not going to kill you. I'm just here to put you to sleep. You ready Noel? This will hurt me alot more than it would hurt you..." Makoto cracked her fist. Little did Makoto know how accurate she was with her description.

Out of nowhere Noel grabbed Makoto bushy tail took a huge bite on it. It made her fall down on the floor and she started crying in pain: "WAAAAAHHHH...NOT THE TAIL...NOT THE TAIL... THAT IS PLAIN DIRTY...NOT THE TAIL...PLEASE I BEG YOU TO STOP...PLEASE..." Makoto screamed in pain. Now Makoto realized that the fight would indeed hurt her more than it would hurt Noel, as her tail on the receiving end of Noel's cannibalistic attack.

"Yeah that is right businessniches. Noel is a killer. That is why she has lot of male admirers..hahahahahahahha." Noel gave out a manical laughter and then she bit Makoto's tail one more time...

"AHHHHHHHHH..."

"Yeah right. If they see this uncute cannibalistic part of you. I'm pretty sure all of those male admirers of yours would be out of their minds alot if they decided to stick around." It was Senpai who covered in bandages like a mummy. He was on an electronic wheelchair.

Noel gave him a murderous glare.

"Yeah you know...You should really consider buying super glue. So that male admirers would stick around a bit longer..Use that glue on their hiney..so when sit down...they will have no choice but to stick around...Super-glue doesn't cost much you know...In fact I was thinking of getting you one as a Christmas cum birthday present..." Jakub said. Suddenly out of nowhere he was stabbed on his left shoulder by a flying knife. It was being thrown by Noel.

Jakub didn't screamed in pain. He figured that the lighting attacking from Rachel really numbed his nervous system which means he did not feel any pain from that knife attack: "You know! You really hit...I mean stab like a woman."

"Of course she does. Noel is an epitome of femininity. That is what she is good at. You know what else she is good at? She is also good with knives too. She always dreams about stabbing both herself and her hubby simultaneously with a Kusanagi sword. Then Jin would lovingly look at Noel's eyes and then he would profess his one true for her and renouncing all those h*es likes Tsubaki and Makoto at the same time. Then they would kiss with the greatest amount of passion. Then they would jump into the cauldron and become one. While rest the rest of world would be burned and destroyed because of their happy union."

"Ugh...Don't tell me where have I heard this story before WOMAN. Let me guess both of you would give birth to an ugly hiney Japanese Hydra. And that frickin hydra would destroy the entire world right? You know! You really are a tiny psychotic WOMAN with a grand psychotic dream. I would have given full marks for your originality in excuting world conquest scheme." Another flying knife stabbed Jakub right shoulder. He didn't scream.

"Oh yeah good job. That didn't hurt by the way WOMAN. If you haven't noticed. I'm like the joker in the film Dark Knight film. Both us are invincible because of our confused nervous system. Go ahead try throwing another knife. I dare ya...Come on WOMAN..."

"LIKE STOP CALLING NOEL A WOMAN. SHE IS A DELICATE YOUNG GIRL."

"Ahahahaha...Here I thought you threw that knife at me for calling you a psycho, but turns out I that hit that murderous switch of yours, just because I called you woman not a girl which you are not by the way. Seems like half of the population of Spagonia would have been dead by now if they had called you for what you are. A FRICKIN OLD HAG OF A WOMAN..."

"NOEL IS NOT A WOMAN. NOEL IS BEAUTIFUL AND A DELICATE GIRL. SHE IS GOING TO KILL YOU NOW SENPAI..."

"Yeah sure. If you could out-run an electric wheel chair you beautiful, delicate and non-athletic WOMAN."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Noel gave out a murderous scream and both of them started her Road Runner and Wile. E Coyote chase.

Jin slightly shook Makoto in order to wake up, he was done strangling Taro now: "Are you okay Makoto."

"Ummmmmm...What happened? Is my tail still intact?" Makoto moaned in pain.

Jin examined her tail: "It's okay. But there are some major bleeding. Hey Kajun help me in mending her tail."

"Right. On it..." Kajun came and went down on her knees and examined Makoto's tail. Both Jin and Kajun performed first aid healing on her tail. It took approximately seven minutes to cover it up. After that everyone left.

 **Two hours later**

Noel was hugging Jin while resting her head on Jin's chest and she was crying. Jin on the other hand was caressing her hair to calm her down.

"Noel is sorry. She didn't mean to be rude or hurt the guests either."

"I know it's not your fault. You accidentally drank Japanese Alcohol." Jin caressed her hair more in order to calm her down.

"Noel doesn't drink . She is barely legal. Plus she is also a Quaker too."

 _"More like a quack when it comes to alcohol. Is she still thinking of herself as 14 year old girl again..."_ Jin thought.

"Noel is nice a girl. Jin agrees that right." Noel cooed.

Jin nodded.

"Noel is warm right now. Just like a cat."

Jin broke off the embrace and gave her a look of surprise.

Noel continued: "If that warm cat needs are not fulfilled. She could die. Like in a car accident."

Jin knew what she was talking about. But all that talk of warm cats and car accidents. Noel can be pretty bizarre when she is drunk. He took a mental note of completely banning that cursed substance in this household.

"Jin take Noel to bed."

Jin nodded and then he carried her to the bed. There they consummated their passion for one another.

Although the Japanese Alcohol ruined Jin birthday, but for once he was thankful to it(but he would make sure that he would allowed Noel to drink alcohol if they were millions of miles away from any civilization). As he realized that drunk Noel was pretty wild, flexible and was open to different kinds of experiments. He had a great time with her in bed. He couldn't ask for any better birthday gift.

* * *

Well don't you just love PG-13 Saxophone Scene. Quite frankly I hate Rated R ones. Rated R one is more about lust than anything else. Now Pg-13 Saxophone scene my oh my it is about pure romance and pure emotion. It is the ultimate expression of love. Oh man I'm talking lot of bull craps now I should stop talking this topic right now.

I must say for a guy who is writing **RagnaXRachel** pairing for the first time; I think I did pretty well here. Yup I like to self-praise don't you?

How did I manage to wrote Rachel's Asgardian manner of speaking you ask? Very simple my students I used all powerful google to search for synonyms for every simple words. Like a synonyms for animal would be varmint. Husband becomes benedict and patience becomes sufferance and so on and I'm pretty sure you get the idea. If you still didn't get it, then you need help brotha. Go back to pre-school. You really need it lol...Just kiddin...

Well after writing this chapter I'm still expecting the wrath of fanboys anytime now. I'm ready to pay for my sins **RagnaXRachel** lovers. I'm really sorry for involving Celica A Mercury here. I really am. But you need to agree she is one of the most underrated character in blazblue history. Fans hatred towards her is needless. She is like a tragic character and the way she was discarded at Central Fiction was not needed. She didn't deserved that. Whoa I'm getting too much emotional here...SELF-SLAPPING TIME! I YOU LOVE CELICA A MERCURY! You deserved better girl.

My whole intention was to make Noel as cute and childish as possible. She could literally become Nu-13 if she was drunk, happy or jealous. That is how I imagined her to be. For Jin I decided to experiment writing him as a silent protagonist in this chappie. So if anyone of you found Jin to be less talkative that is because it is intentional.

One final note AkaneXKajun would never become a couple in my story. You wanna know why? That is simple. They are not an official couple in balzblue. Whereas MaiXTaro are as much official couple as any pairings in blazblue. Mai has a feeling for Taro and vice-versa. Please someone or anyone mention the fact what was Taro referring to by MAI'S SECRET. Come on people. Doesn't any of the blazblue fandom knows what Mai's open secret is? Come on, use wikia if you have to.

Sorry if you guys are starting like AkaneXKajun it won't happen. There will be flirtations and other things on their side of story. But they will never become a couple in this story...nuff said...


	8. Episode 3: Kisaragi Returns E

Genre: Romance, Humor, Tragedy and Hurt/Comfort

Apologizes everyone. I had to remove chapter 6 on March 18, as it was the exact same copy of chapter 5. Anyways my experiment with silent protagonist continues. I think I'm getting better at it. Well I'm also using Jakub alot on my previous chapters as I wanted to experiment with Spider-man personality. Well finally this chapter will mainly focus on **RACHEL X RAGNA** pairing or Ragchel. Have fun reading this chapters guyz.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own intellectual properties like Blazblue, Deadpool, X-MEN, WOLVERINE, METAL GEAR SOLID V: TPP, METAL GEAR RISING: REVENGEANCE, Home Alone, Twilight Zone, The Omen, Austin Powers, Three Stooges, Loney Toons, Sonic Unleashed, Pokemon, Dennis The Menace, Dragon Ball Z, GUILTY GEAR XRD, Archie comics, Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice, Marvel Comic's Thor, Epic Meal Time, WWE, UHU, Devil May Cry 3, MYKITA(a famous sunglasses brand), Gustave and Gold restaurant, Matt Groening's Simpson, Ang Lee's Hulk, PSY's Gam Gam Style and THE KING OF FIGHTERS.

Man oh man if I didn't wrote all that crap I would have made enemies out of THE BIG EVIL CORPORATIONS. Whew! That was close. I want to clear up one more thing that Taro and Akane are not OC's. They are part of Remix Heart Comics. Anyways…back to your regularly scheduled program.

* * *

 **Cast list**

 **Jin, Noel, Ragna, Rachel, Azrael, Terumi, Nago, Gii, Valkenhayn, Homer Simpson, Mr. Burns, Smithers and All of the Characters from Blazblue: Remix Heart comics.**

* * *

 **The very next morning**

Jin woke up early in the morning. Noel on the other hand was still sleeping, because of the drink she had last night and he wasn't expecting her get up any time soon. He felt a very familiar presence outside. He decided to check it out. He wore his gown and headed outside.

When he went outside on his garden, he spotted a bi-pedal male cat with eye patches, who was wearing a yellow Kaka tribe's jacket. The strange cat blurted: "I know that you don't me Jin. But I was your master in a differ..."

"In a different timeline." Jin finished his sentence. Jin knew exactly who he was.

"Hmmmm...does that mean that you still have a tiny bit of that fabled Power of Order left within you?"

Jin didn't replied, as he started inspecting the jasmine flower that was growing on his garden. He then got down on his knees to pluck some.

"What are you doing sonny? Abandoning your destiny?"

Jin remained quite. He was fully engrossed with collecting the jasmine flower.

"Jin you are the vessel of The Power of Order and Noel on the other hand is avatar of Master Unit. Both of you are conflicting forces. You do know that right?"

Jin finished collecting some of the jasmine flowers and he got up on his feet again. He then nodded to Jubei's statement: "Ummmm...hmmmm..."

"Then why? You have seen it in the various time-lines yourself, that things have ended badly for both of you. Master Unit or the God of this world wouldn't allow this farce to continue any longer."

"Not my God." Jin replied coldly.

"You know full well what I meant sonny. Let me re-emphasize that. You and Noel are like oil and water. A two force nature, which are bound to clash with one another. Even if Noel is able to control hers. Your Power of Order would go berserk anytime and do unimaginable things to her."

"You worry too much...The Power of Order is de..." Jin hesitated at the final statement and then he finished it: "is no longer an issue here..."

"What did you mean by that...Jin? That Power of Order is no longer an issue here?"

"I did something unimaginable."

"Unimaginable? Define unimaginable?"

"I have..." Jin paused and then he completed his sentence: "killed it..."

"You mean you have killed The Power of Order? Do you have even an idea what you are saying right now boy?"

"Do you sense its presence within me?"

Jubei then looked at him in a state of shock. There was no presence of The of Power Order within him. Did he really killed it, he wondered. Jubei now felt a surge of rage within his veins; mostly because of Jin's stupidity.

"HAVE GONE INSANE? DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE THERE? YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE THE HERO OF THIS WORLD? NOW YOU HAVE CONDEMNED THIS WORLD TO DAMNATION." Jubei shouted.

Jin remained calm: "Lower you voice. You might be my master in a different timeline, but you certainly are not in this one."

"SHUT UP BAKA..." Jubei grumbled, as he gave a powerful smack on Jin's head, with his Musashi's sheath.

There was a blood coming out of Jin's head. Jin remained motionless for good two minutes. Jubei thought that Jin would retaliate since the blow from his sheath was strong.

However, Jin took a deep breath and replied calmly: "I'm must apologize for my rude behaviour earlier Shishou...I must have sound ungrateful huh...for everything you have done for me...until now..."

Jubei was taken aback by his apology. His elder brother, Ragna would either retaliate (unsuccessfully that is; as Jubei is one the strongest beings in world) or give Jubei a piece of his mind: "Sonny, you don't have to apologize..."

Jin took another deep breath: "However I'm no hero Shishou. Never was. Never will be. Ragna on the other hand is the real hero." Jin smiled at mentioning his own brother's name: "I am Ni-San's shield. His armour. Taking scores of arrows for him. Taking killing blows from his enemies' swords just to protect him...I was nothing more than a mere shield...Shishou...and I was..certainly...whole lot less..."

"You seem sad son."

Jin shook his head: "Rather I'm relieved."

"Relieved? You mean, relieved from the burden of being a hero?" Jubei inquired.

Jin nodded and then he smiled: "False hero."

"Jin! Just think for a moment for what you are saying here. Every person yearns for a higher purpose in life. Various people would kill just to be in your shoes."

"I just want to live out, the rest of my life as a normal person. Besides, I had my fair-share of higher purpose already...in various time-lines. If you know what I mean Shihou?"

"I know exactly what you mean there sonny. Go ahead and enjoy living the rest of your life as Average-Jin...hahahahaha...you have my blessings sonny."

Jin smiled back: "Do you want a cup of coffee shishou?"

"Sonny that is not required..."

"I insist..."

"Well I'm feeling a bit drowsy, so I will take you up on your offer of a coffee sonny..." Both Jin and Jubei headed towards the kitchen...

"Though Shishou, I must warn you not to wake up Noel. She might be quite receptive, to guests and all...but she will insist on making the coffee herself...and I would be powerless to say no to her...And you know full well how terrible of a cook she generally is..."

"Hahahahahahaha...I know full well...Ragna goes as far say saying, that your wife cooking is lethal...not terrible but lethal hahahahaha...there is a fine difference between the two adjectives sonny...Well by the way... Could you just wash your hair...it still is dirty from the bleeding you had earlier...I don't want your missus to lose her marbles...you know...she could be quite terrifying when she is angry."

"As you wish." Jin smiled.

 **Alucard Castle, Transylvania, Romania**

Rachel got up from her bed. She stretched both of her arms and moaned. She had a pleasant night. She was wearing pink pajamas; despite being an immortal who had lived more than a millennium, Rachel was always a lolita cum Japanese school girl, both at heart and physically.

"My my that quite a convivial time we had last night. Don't you concede?" Rachel asked a zombified and skinny Ragna. He had no flesh left on his body; which was mostly composed of skins and bones. Speaking of Ragna's skin, it had grey color to it; as if it belonged to a dead body.

"..." Ragna remained silent.

"I abhor your attitude. Are you exasperated at the fact that your missus went a bit over-board last night."

"..."

"Well fine...if you are still going to give me the silent treatment, then I would look for someone else's company, preferably...an alpha male...like Kagura perhaps."

"ohhhh woooom wuuummm...waaaamm...( _the hel...I won't allow you to go near that sitty womanizer you hear me...I'm gonna kill him, before you even reach him Usagi!_ )" Ragna moaned like a zombie.

"Finally the addle pate spake...speak clearly now boy, otherwise I would be compelled to deliver on my ultimatum."

"wumm wamm wummmm...( _please don't do that Usagi...I beg you...I beg you...please..._ )"  
Rachel got up from her bed and started to change. Tying her hair into two pigtails: "Seems like my words have fallen on deaf ears...Very well off I go...since my benedict doesn't care for my emotional needs..."

Rachel changed into her new clothes, that Ragna has never seen before. It was a shoulder-less and a sleeveless black cocktail dress; in a gothic lolita style. The skirt portion of the said dress, only covered half of her thin thighs; and Ragna could clearly see her black panties; which made him worried and blushed, both at the same time. To make matters worse, the said dress also showed ample cleavage.

Besides the dress, Rachel was also sporting a translucent, flower patterned, gloves on her right hand and a black upper arms bracelet on her left arm. She was also wearing, a black strappy, knee high, gladiator Stiletto heels; without wearing her signature socks. She was a fashionista through and through.

Rachel took out her strawberry red lollipop and put it in her mouth: "Mmmmm...this strawberry flavoured delight really sets my mood, to cheat behind my inamorato's back."

"mufff...wuufff...yuffff...kkuuuummm...( _Usagi! it is not exactly cheating, when you are cheating...right infront my face...)_ "

"I concur. It is not cheating. But rather, it is a tell-tale sign of a spineless man."

"Wufff...wammm...wummm...KLUUUUUUUFFF... _(What a convenient timing...Now she understood what the hel I was saying...all this time...ALL THIS FAKING TIMEEEEEEE!)_ "

"Well amour, I'm off to my date with that incorrigible womanizer then...wish me luck." Rachel then blow a flying kiss, at her jealous lover's direction.

 **Half an hour later**

Valkenhayn, Nago and Gii were examining the semi-dead body of Ragna.

"I am still in utter shock, that it has come to this...Didn't I warned you enough...Now you know...You deserved this fate son..." Valkenhayn said; with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"muffff wuffff...kuufff...zuffff... _(Dam it oyaji...Its not my fault, that she would drain every bit of fluids out of my body, including my own saliva and blood...Though I would doubt that you could, actually understand the words that are coming out of my mouth...)_ "

"We can fully understand your gibberish, foolish one." Valkenhayn shot back.

"Ragna I always knew that you were an uneducated person. But today, the way you are speaking right now, only justifies your bad reputation as a worthless commoner." Nago said.

"muffff wuffff...kuufff...zuffff... _(Fak you fatty! If ever get my hands on you...I'm gonna kick your fat bum all day long and use it as a soccer ball...just you wait and see...)_."

"Oh! How I would like to see you try that. You lazy commoner." Nago grinned.

"Pluwzzz...don't antagonize our mawster...I wreally think he can actwally do all those howrrible twings to ussss..." Gii protested in his usual cute manner.

"Hohhohoho...him kicking my buttocks all day...as if...hohohoho not even in his wildest wut dreams. Though handsome, I do hope that you dreamed of me last night...when you were having a jolly time with Madam Rachel." Nago winked.

"muffff suffff...euufff...duffff... _(Hey! Back off creepy fatso..and...See you in my WUT DREAMS...?...Are you faking crazy...? I wouldn't even want to see your ugly butt face, even in a horrible WUT NIGHTMARE...Where I would actually PEE on my pajamas...)_ "

"Oh! I know you didn't mean that you lazy commoner...and...I know you want me..." Nago continued.

"Brrr..." Ragna was creeped out by Nago advances.

"Stwooppp itt...your giving mweee nigwtmares toooo..." Gii protested.

"I would recommend, that you would stop torturing Ragna, with your foolish fantasies Nago. Even Madam Rachel, would be tempted to punish you, along with Gii, if you insist on pursuing this useless flirting." Valkenhayn said with an air of authority; that made Nago scared the sit out of him.

Valkenhayn then re-examined Ragna: "Seems like he is out of blood." He then took out a small piece of knife.

Ragna body began to shake violently, probably due to the fear of the knife; which forced Valkenhayn to stop his movements, with his hand: "Worry not son...you are in dire need of a blood transfusion ...just hold still..."

"muffff puffff...luufff...ouffff... _(Come on oyaji! Stop joking around...if you are serious about blood transfusion, then why are you using a knife?)_ "

"Simple, my simple minded son in law...we need to verify your blood type first...for that I need to extract some of the blood from your body."

"muffff luffff...vuufff...nuffff... _(Come on! Just bring a blood bag of any blood type and I'll be as fit as a horse.)_ "

"Firstly, it's as fit as a fiddle baka. Secondly, performing blood transfusion without verifying the blood type first is inadvisable. It would result in a horrible consequences, for you atleast. You would most likely suffer from fever, jaundice, muscle aches and breathing difficulties. Hmmmmm...Now that I think about it, I'm actually tempted to try that on you." This statement made Ragna gulped.

"But then again, I would hate to see my precious daughter getting depressed...Unfortunately, she seems to value your companionship...So I would do everything within my abilities, to see you walking on your two feet again." This last statement from Valkenhayn, made Ragna breathe a sigh of relief.

Valkenhayn then proceeded to extract few droplets of Ragna's blood with his knife and then he collected it on a small piece of glass. He then handed the glass, containing the blood sample, to Nago and Gii: "Get this nearest to the lab, post-haste."

"Thwen what?" Gii asked.

"After verifying it, both of you shall be required to bring the appropriate blood bag, so that we would begin the blood transfusion, without any further delay."

"Wright away..."

"By the way Gii, I would strongly recommend, that you must prevent Nago from licking the blood samples at all cost."

"Hwmmm owkay."

"I would never stoop so low. Valkenhayn after all these years working under you. It is beyond my comprehension that I'm still a stranger to you." Nago protested.

"Well Nago, the dilemma lies in the fact that I know you too well and what you are truly capable of, unfortunately. Gii it is in your best interest to prevent this from ever happening. Failure to do so would not be in your best of interest."

"Hwwwee...nwot fwair Vakenhawyn...It would nwot bwe my fawult...if Nawgo contaminates the bloowd sawmple..."

"Just go please. There is life a of man at risk." Valkenhayn ordered. With that Both Nago and Gii went away with the blood samples.

"muffff buffff...cuufff...euffff... _(Thank oyaji!...But about Rachel...)_."

"Speak up son...what do you have in mind?"

"muffff euffff...fuufff...guffff... _(Is Rachel really going to cheat with Kagura?)_ "

"Well I wouldn't rule that out. A woman only cheats, if her man is supposedly a spineless being. Since your not actually a man to begin with. You could actually qualify for a invertebrate ."

" duffff...euffff...gufffff... _(Scru you oyajia! I'm not spineless being dam it...or a invertebrate for that matter...)_."

Ragna then sighed: "kuffff...lufffff...nuuufff...pufffff... _(What about Kagura? Would Kagura be tempted to hit on Rachel, especially after wearing that whoris...I mean the kind of unconventional dress she is wearing right now?)_ " Ragna trying his best not to invoke Valkenhayn anger; especially not in this condition. He learned not so long ago, that it would be in his interest, not to use derogatory terms for Rachel; especially right infront of her foster father.

"Well I wouldn't rule out this factor either...Kagura might not have any specific preferences for under aged children, unlike someone in this household. But he would not mind beep with anything that meet the criteria of a women's body, be that Amane or little girls."

"Nuffff...ouffff...luffff... _(ohohoho she is going to cheat on me...)_ " Ragna moaned in sadness.

"Son it is not exactly cheating, when they do it right infront of your face."

 **Dhekelia SBA Memorial Hospital**

Jakub was resting on his hospital bed. Although his condition was fine all in all, but the stab wounds he got from Noel's knife attack last night, required him to stay at the hospital for more than two weeks, as per doctor's orders. Funny thing was, those stab wounds did not stung initially when it was fresh; probably because, his nervous systems had gone haywire because of Rachel's lighting attack earlier.

But all those stab wounds and along with the lighting bolt attack were becoming pretty painful for his body. However he didn't complained, as he actually loved the idea of prolonging his stay at the hospital. It was small price to pay for such a huge privilege. THE GRAND PRIVILEGE OF BEING A LAZY AS PATIENT.

"Oh God! This is all so painful...I really need a nurse right now. Especially, one of those sluddy kind hehehehe... Whose epic panties's shot I could get every now and then. I got my trusty camera ready just for this purpose." Jakub then pressed the nurse call button.

After pressing the button, Jakub then positioned both of his palms on the back of his head and then he closed his eyes: "Man! this is the life. I should get myself injured more often...ahhhh...sponge bath by hot nurses, spoon feeding, helping me with bathroom without even moving my feet, free air conditioners and watching tv all day...what more a guy could ask for...Ouch! besides pain...Ahhh..." Jakub giving out a long sigh of content.

Suddenly he heard someone opening the door in a violent manner, but more accurately someone kicking the door in an extreme violent manner: "Kicking the dam door again! Really Makoto? Did Akane recommended you for this job as well? Seriously, people really need to conduct background checks, before hiring NOL's worst criminals like you." Jakub said while his closing eyes.

"Peek-a-boo...guess who..." said an extra manly voice.

Jakub opened his eyes and he realized that he was being carried in mid-air by a man, who was few inches taller than him. Jakub always prided himself as a giant amongst his peers, but today it seems he has match his match or more like his superior. He had a long flowing blue hair, a goatee and a pair of blood red eyes: "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" Jakub screamed in fear.

"Your nurse. Someone, who is much worse than this Makoto person you speak so highly of..."

"I don't think highly of Makot...WOOOAH" Suddenly the male nurse threw Jakub on the wall and he ricocheted perfectly back into his designated bed.

"OUCH! Dam it nurse boy that hurt. I'm injured and fragile...you should handle me with care." Jakub protested.

"Hahahahahaha..." Azrael suddenly grabbed Jakub's right hand: "Time for another guessing game boyo. Guess who recommended me for this job?"

"Akane?" Jakub replied with a child like innocence.

"CORRECT." Suddenly Azrael clenched Jakub's right palm and breaking his bones with his powerful grip.

"AHHHHHHH...AHHHHHH...WHAT GIVES MAN...WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS..." Jakub screamed in pain.

"Well, Akane told me that your were Deadpool in disguise." Azrael grinned.

"WHO THE FAK DEADPOOL IS? YOU MORON..."

"A guy who can instantly regenerate himself from every damage possible, no matter how ridiculous that damage is."

"INSTANT REGENERATION?...WHAT? YOU STUPID...NURSE BOY...YOU GOT THE WRONG GUY...I DON'T HAVE THE ABILITY TO INSTANTLY REGENERATE MY FOOT...YOU MORON." Jakub smoldered.

"Well! It wouldn't hurt to check it out any further would it?" Azrael then crushed Jakub left leg with his palm.

"AHHHH...AHHHHH...ODIN WHY...? THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE RUNNING GAG FOR RAGNA NOT MEEE...AHHHHHH..."

Outside the patient's room, a middle aged receptionist was reading DAILY PLANET Bi-Monthly magazine; while munching on her cheese rool at the same time. When she heard Jakub's scream of terror, she giggled: "I love this job. Another satisfied customer...hehehehe..."

"Mhmmm..hmmmmm...yummy...that is one tasty meal...Only the PAIN of my victims could satisfy my hunger for the fight to the death with the worthy opponents...Yes I need more pain...Maybe I should take this job permanently...Don't you agree my little meal?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Jakub was literally crying: ""Who the fak are you? YOU MICROCEPHALY SUFFERING OVER-SIZED INFANT?"

"Who am I you say? I am the white fang. I am the sharp claws. I am THE MAD DOG BICH. With a diploma of nursing in hand shall I serve every patients in this hospital. I am Azrael. The end has come! or the pain ..whichever you prefer my little meal?"

Jakub looked at Azrael with pure horror and then he screamed: "HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

 **Spagonian Market Place**

"Hey...hey...hey...why the hel am I being forced to escort you to the market?" Akane protested.

"Well I can't really leave you HOME ALONE do I? What would happen to my health, if me and Taro accidentally leave you all alone in our house at Christmas, while we end up in Paris? I would have a nervous break-down fearing that your life would be at risk."

Akane was in a state of disbelief: "Are you faking serious? What do you think I am? Your son?"

"Of course you are. Don't you recognize your own mother you poor thing." Mai hugged him, while forcing him to rest his head on her bossom, making him blush profusely.

"Get away from me." Akane shoved Mai, but he lost his balance in the process: "WHOAAAA..." and he crash landed on cutlery and crockery stall. The loud sound of the crash was being heard by the entire shoppers in market.

"SUCH A SPOILED CHILD...YOU ARE LUCKY TO HAVE A CARING MOTHER LIKE HER...IF YOU WERE MY SON, I WOULD HAVE SPANKED YOU AGES AGO!" A fat middle aged woman, who was hanging out with six of her lookalike friends, reprimanded Akane.

Akane got up on his and brushed off some of the dust from his clothes: "Are you faking serious lady? She is not my mother. What is wrong with you all?"

The last statement made Mai cry: "Waahh ahhh waahhh Where did I go wrong? My son refuses to recognize me."

"Stupid child you made your mother cry. Apologize to her immediately." The second fat woman demanded.

"The hel! For the last time she is not my mother. How could she could be my mother, logically speaking, if she, herself is younger than me by two years." This statement prompted Mai to cry even more: "Wahhhh hahaha waaaahhh my son hates me...My son hates me..."

"Evil DAMIEN THORN! How dare you justify your horrible actions towards your mother?" The third fat woman asked a rhetorical question.

"Hey I'm not going..to...apologiz..Ouch..." Akane was being slapped by all six fat women simultaneously: "Ouch...STOP THAT...Ouch...STOP...Ouch...I'm the officer of NOL DAM IT...HELP ME SOMEONE...or ANYONE..."

 **Now Back To Alucard Castle, Transylvania, Romania**

Both Nago and Gii came back to the castle and both of them were literally out of breath; which was strange, considering they never used foot to do any of the chores. But it must be because both of them were LAZY AS servants of the Alucard household.

"So did you two manage to verify Ragna's blood type?" Valkenhayn asked.

"Yes..just give me a sec...I need to catch my breath...It's HH blood group or Bombay Blood.."

"Excuse me..." Valkenhayn asked sternly.

"Itzzz HH growp."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes why?" Nago asked.

"Fools it would very hard to transfuse blood now. It's RAREST OF RARE blood type. Even more rare than finding Mew in old Pokemon video games."

"Ahhhh! What was that Mu thing now?" Nago asked.

"It was nothing. The main point is that, we need to find HH blood and fast. This carcass of son in law of mine is losing his life force fast."

"Sho what do yooo suggest wi du?" Gii asked.

"Well finding this Bombay blood task won't be easy, I tell you. Since Madam Rachel is away. Using teleportation portal, to search for such donors is out of questions now. Well we could..." Valkenhayn was rubbing his chin.

"If you don't mind Valkenhayn, can I lick Ragna's blood samples now?" Nago asked.

Valkenhayn gave out murderous low-tone growl: "Mmmmmmm..."

"Okay...relax...Valkenhayn...I was only joking."

"Yeahh rewalax sir. Veee mwean no hwarm. What are ryu twiking rwight noww sir"

"Hmmmm...It seems we are out options now. It might be a risky bet. But it might just work. Ragna might be a worthless a carcass right now, but he is pretty stubborn when it comes to not dying."

"kufff...pufff...duufff...(Now I'm worried. What are planning to do on me now oyaji?)"

Valkenhayn didn't bothered to reply to Ragna's worry.

"Eufff...Fuffff...guffff..(Come on oyaji don't pretend that you are not hearing me. Come on, tell me. What the hel is going on here?)"

 **Half an hour later...**

Valkenhayn inserted, one of the needle of the blood recipient set on a Nebuchadnezzar bottle(a large wine bottle standard, that could contain upto 15 liters of wine). He then proceeded to insert the second needle onto Ragna's right arm. However Ragna resisted for a moment: "Muufffff...mufffff... _(No! You are not going to put that thing on me oyaji.)"_

"Hold still fool. This is the only possible way of saving you now. Without this you could actually die. And then the only way to bring you back from the dead, would be to turn you into a zombie. Do I make myself clear?"

Ragna had a look of terror on his ZOMBIFIED FACE. He could only nod.

"Well that would be hilarious. We could actually have a complete ghoul set in the Alucard castle. A vampire, a werewolf and a zombie. Hohohoho such humor." Nago commented.

Valkenhayn gave out low tone growl of anger: "Mmmmmmmmm..."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you Valkenhayn."

Valkenhayn inserted the second needle onto Ragna's arm and then, he proceeded with the ridiculous blood transfusion. Both Nago and Gii were unsuccessful in finding a suitable donor for HH Blood types. Valkenhayn knew that HH blood types were a personal favourite of Rachel and she preferred only those kinds of blood type as a base liquid for her BLOOD WINE. Using Rachel's wine as a substitute for HH blood bags would be the only way to save his worthless son in law.

 **One and half hours later**

"Thwis dwoesn't lwook gwood." Gii squealed...

Ragna got up on his feet. He was feeling a lot stronger now. However, at the same he was drunk. The LEVEL OF INTOXICATION would certainly EXCEED LEVEL 9000. It was so much, that it force VEGETA to destroy his Scouter.

"Sooo...hiccup..Where was I? Hmmmm...let's start wit you..." Ragna suddenly grabbed Gii.

"Rawgna pluzz stwop iiiit...Your drwunkk..." Gii protested.

Ragna hiccuped: "Who says I'm drunk...hiccup...you..bunch.. of flying pigs...Would I be drunk...hiccup if I was seeing three flying pigs in my house huh...?"

"I'm nwoot a flywing pwiigg..." Ragna didn't listened to Gii explanation. He started pinching Nago cheeks and stretching it to uncomfortable level: "Shut up when the adults are talking...hiccup..."

Gii screamed in pain: "Ouiiiii...stwop it...It hwurts...It hwurts..."

"That is enough from you Ragna. You are not allowed to hurt my friend." Nago said with an air authority.

"Hiccup...Sooooooo! What are going to...hiccup...do about it?"

"I'm afraid I would be forced to stop you."

"Well...hiccup...TRY TO STOP THIS...THEN." Ragna kicked Nago with such a force, that it made him break the roof of the Alucard's castle and head straight for the sky. All the while leaving his body impression on the broken roof.

"Nwagoooooooooo..." Gii screamed.

Suddenly Ragna grabbed Gii: "Hehehehe...hicup...Where were we? Oh how about I make ...hicup...pork chops out of...you...Or maybe bacon strips for my hoagies, which Rachel owed me by the way...hiccup...or...hiccup..."

"Plwease...dwon't ewat...meeee...I'm a bwattt...and...My mweat is prwetty contagious...it cwan cwause unwanted...disease..."

"So is pig meat...My little pwiggg...hehehehehe...hiccup...You only have to cook it well in order to kill all the microbes contained in the meat...and your good to go...hiccup..." Ragna then started to crush Gii with both of his hands: "Now squeal my little pwiggy...squeal..."

As on cue, Gii started to squeal like a pig due to the pain: "WEEEEEEEE...WEEEEEEE..."

Suddenly out of nowhere Ragna's face felt like, it was being hit by a bullet train and he his lost his grip on Gii, thereby freeing the small, fat, red bat. Gii wasted no time to make his escape: "Weeee..." Again the little bat squealed like a pig. Valkenhayn was the one who punched Ragna.

Ragna had a nose bleed, he examined the blood with his fingers and then licked it. He then gave out a villainous laughter: "Mwhahahahahahaha...that was fun oyaji! Let's do it again...Mwhahahahahaha...hiccup..."

"That is enough son. Your sense of logic has abandoned you, because of your drunken stupor. I need to put you out for your own good."

"You can't take me out...hiccup...vampire...I have one distinct advantage that JOESEPH JOESTAR had over all of his enemies..."

"I'm not a vampire son."

"Don't care STRAIZO...hiccup..."

"So what kind of advantage you have over me. That would prevent me from massacring you."

"I'm glad you asked that oyaji..hiccup..I have..." Ragna then slapped his right thigh hard: "this..."

"Your thighs?" Valkenhayn was flabbergasted.

"Yes! My thighs...Don't you see it is both muscular and well built...hiccup...Unlike yours which are old and thin..."

 _"Muscular and well built? Ragna's thighs? It looked more like a pair of match-sticks than anything else."_ Valkenhayn thought. He then asked Ragna: "I don't see how it would give you an advantage in this battle."

Ragna gave out a stupid grin and then he chuckled like an idiot: "Mhmhehehehaha...Very simple oyaji...It would help me... to..." Ragna then turned around and screamed: "RUN AS FAST AS I CAN...GANGWAY..." Ragna ran away at great speed.

"WHAT?" Valkenahayn was flabbergasted again. He decided to chase after Ragna, mostly out of the concern that he could actually hurt random pedestrians for no reason at all; especially during his drunken state.

"Hufff...hufff...I'm too much old for this sort of stuff...hufff...huff." Valkenhayn soliloquied. He then made a decision, that he would ban highly unintelligent literature and reading materials from the writers like Hirohiko Araki, Alan Moore and Frank Miller etc from the Alucard's household. Ragna might be an adult, but his mind was too much stupid to filter out bad influences on his personality.

 **Dhekelia SBA Memorial Hospital**

Jakub's right eye was punctured and it was bleeding profusely. He was throwing various weird items from his satchel, like medicine bottles, knife, books and banaas etc at Azrael's direction: "GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAKAZOID!"

"Hahahahahahaha PAIN...THIS IS WHAT I LIVE FOR...at least for now...hahahhaha..." Azrael laughed maniacally.

Jakub was still throwing various stuff at Azrael, to keep him at bay and then suddenly he took out a WOLVERINE from his satchel: "Hmmmm...a wolverine..." Jakub then looks at the audience: "Maybe...I am Deadpool in disguise...Nahhhhh..." And then he threw the wolverine straight at Azrael's direction who dogged it immediately: "Ya missed..."

The wolverine instead of bumping and ricocheting on to the walls, incredibly went outside of the hospital, because of the window's opening. It traveled 27 kilometers away from the hospital and traveled straight to the marketplace of Spagonia.

Just not very far from here, Akane was being reprimand by a group of six middle aged women: "Listen kid! It's not funny anymore! Stop trying to pretend that you are an adult here. Otherwise we would not mind to LAY THE SMACK-DOWN and along with some physical punishments, just to get you back to your senses."

"Hey...hey...hey...for the last faking time...I'm not a dam kid..."

"You are short and you lack facial hairs. Care to explain child-man?"

"Are you faking serious...fat lady?" Akane and the group of six middle aged women spotted a flying or more accurately a gliding wolverine heading straight for their direction: "What the hel is that?" And in no time the Wolverine landed perfectly on to Akane's face: "WHAT THE HEL?" Akane scream in fear.

"Grrrr...wrrrr...urrrr..." The wolverine growled and then he attacked Akane's face.

"AHHHHHH HAAAAAA...GET IT OFF...GET IT OFF...AHHHH...AHHHH..." Akane screamed in pain.

"Wahhhh...wrrrrr...grrrrr..." The wolverine growled, while using both its claws and its teeth to injure the unfortunate victim. The six middle aged women and infact the rest of shoppers in area were too dam afraid to give a helping hand to the poor lad.

 **Spagonian Cafe.**

"Well someone pinch my as. I still can't believe my eyes. Rachel faking Alucard. Her highness. The Child princess. Is having a passionate affair with the snake king himself. In a cheap as cafe. Hahahaha...This really is my day...hahaha."

"I believe your minuscule brain lacks the capacity to process a very simple idea. This meeting between us, does not qualify as cheating, when you have your partner's concurrence. Note this well pea headed officer of NOL. This would be my last explanation regarding our circumstances. Otherwise there will be a terrible consequences...for you."

"Terrible consequences? The fak? Just because someone playfully teases you. Doesn't mean that you threaten them straight away, you brat. The only sitty reason that I teased you in the first place, was because you looked very cut... I mean you looked very allurin... I mean, I only tease someone whom I have strong feelin... I mean strong respect for...Whom I have strong respect for."

"Oh my! Did my ears just deceived me? Did you just called both me both cute and alluring?"

"Like sit! You SPARKLING VAMPIRE BUNNY. I would rather hang myself with Ouroboros rather than saying those cheesy sit romantic words!"

"At least that is what my ears told me."

"Just like you said. You under-aged head of The House of Alucard. You ears certainly deceive you. Let me repeat. I only said that I had strong respect for you and nothing else...NOTHING FAKING ELSE...Got that deaf princess?"

Rachel looked down in sadness: "Awwwww! I am having great difficulty in comprehending my own emotions here. Is it disappointment or self-loathing, betrayal of trust or patheticalness, discomfiture or sadness surely I cannot comprehend. I was under impression that I would be given my due extolment. It is for this yearning for appreciation, that I sought a company of a compassionate man. Which I imprudently believed that I would find it in you."

"Are you being serious here vampire? Hahahahha...You are giving me, a time of my life." Terumi then looked at Rachel's sad face: "That sit is not going to work on me...Seriously...you are pathe...tic." Terumi then looked at Rachel's puppy dog's eyes and it made his heart sink: "Noooo! Don't give me that stupid look. It won't..." Terumi looked at her eyes, one more time and it was sadder than ever: "work...on me..."

 _"Oh God! I feel so guilty. I gotta do something and fast. I can't believe she pulled this garbage on me."_ Terumi thought: "Listen Rachel. Even If I didn't say any of those words earlier, I might add. But hel yeah girlie! I find you both alluring and cute...and I also think that you are the most beautiful looking girl in the whole wide world...Sigh! Man that was difficult. Hope you are happy Rachel. Because that is the only that matters to me right now."

Rachel wiped off her tears with her index finger: "Huh! Do you really mean that?"

"Fak yeah..."

"Thank you...Terumi...You really are sweet. Although a bit VULGAR IN TONGUE, but still sweet." Rachel gave out a beautiful smile. Though her eyes were still teary.

"No problemo."

"I am experiencing a great deal of happiness right now and that is all thanks to you Terumi-San. I believe, I should compensate you for your forbearance towards my selfish behaviour earlier. I feel slightly embarrassed right now, as my heart is beating at an uncomfortable rate." Rachel gave out a sad smile, which made her intensely beautiful: "However if I don't attempt this now. I will regret it for the rest of my life."

"Huh! Rachel! What do you mean?" Terumi said with a hint of emotion.

Rachel started to breathe heavily: "What...I...mean...is...that..we conjoin our lips togethe.." Rachel then hesitated, as she began to crawl on the table to get near Terumi and gave out another beautiful but sad smile: "In..order...to...express our genuine...affections...for one another...However, it would give me great motivation if you would follow the proper ritual of couple's affection, by closing your eyes first."

WAIFU ALERT! After hearing those words, Terumi closed his eyes in order to receive his much deserved KISS...This was exactly, what he was waiting for, all his life. But suddenly, instead of a getting his much deserved kiss, he got a powerful slap on his right cheeks instead. SUCKER SLAP BICH!

It was so hard that it made Terumi fall down, along with chair on the hot floor...and his right cheek had a bright red impression of Rachel's left hand...He got back up and had a look of surprise on his face: "What the fak did you do that for?" He whispered.

"Why did I slapped you say? You flagitious snake! You should never praise a lady out of pity. Rather you should mean it, at the bottom of your decomposing heart."

"Listen brat. I meant that, every word of that sit I just said."

"Then dare I ask. Why did you deferred giving the lady her due felicitations(praises) then?"

"Oh God now I know why Rags was the only person who able to go steady with you...You're a royal pain in the as...You know that? Woman stop grilling me."

"Answer my question you insensate vermin."

"Let us just say I forgot. Can we stop talking about this sit now child princess. Remember, we are on a date right now. We were suppose to have a faking good time here."

"Perhaps you are right."

Terumi then laid back on chair: "So tell me Rachi...I must rank pretty high on your list...if you're considering to cheat with me huh?"

"Well yes, if you consider 100 places as a high rank."

"I am sorry are you being sarcastic here Rachel?"

"That would not be my intention. You know me well Terumi-San."

Terumi tried to hide his rage: "Okay...tell me the names of those sob's who are ranked above me."

"Hmmmm allow me to ponder although the following names are not in order but here it goes...There is Kagura...though he is not number one I must fore-warn you...But the reason I didn't go out with was but due to some predicable circumstances he ended up in hospital."

"Really what happened to the infamous black knight?"

"Well currently he is being treated for aids and other 32 varieties of STDS. Then there was Hibiki, but he was too much preoccupied with serving his master's needs. So that rules him out of the equation. Ugh..sometimes I get weird vibes from him. So I'm glad I didn't asked him out either."

"And who else?"

"Oh yes there was Sechs."

"Sechs as in one the original Ten Sages? Are you sitting me?"

"Yes the one and the same. Don't waste your sweat Terumi-San. I kid you not."

"So tell me. Why did you even rejected him first place? He even had that strange resemblances to our good ol Rags here...hahahahaha..."

Now that you mentioned it...Sechs does hold an uncanny resemblance to Ranga and hence he was ranked number one on my list. But unfortunately his preferences for girls are not same as Ragna. He was too much in love with Acht's well developed body; that he wouldn't entertain the idea of cheating behind her back. See as beautiful as I am, I don't have required physicality to match his typical taste in women." Rachel sighed.

"Who else is there."

"Then there was Taro, who has somewhat foolishly involved himself in a complicated relationship between the two women simultaneously, hence not worth the effort. And same thing goes for Akane too. But his problem is compounded by the fact, that the side-chic in his is life infact an animal. A cat problem, that I would rather not wish to indulge myself in."

"Speaking of Taro and Akane...What about Jin Kisaragi?"

"Jin is quite an interesting case. Under normal circumstances, he would have been my top two picks."

"So why the hel is he not your top pick then?"

"Patience Terumi-San I was getting to that. As you know, Jin Kisaragi is unfortunately a happily married man. And having affairs with such men ranks pretty low in my book, as it is a matter of personal taste, I'm afraid. However there is a logistical reason as well. He is married to a woman, who doesn't refrain from showing her overly jealous tendencies, and would likely to express it in most violent ways possible. Therefore asking Jin Kisaragi out, wasn't worth the venture unfortunately."

"You got a weird bias against married people Rachi. You know that? If it was me. I wouldn't mind going three rounds of arcade fight against Noel."

"Well that is the prime reason of difference of class and breeding among us Terumi. Whereas you would makes choices on life based on ease of availability. I, on the other-hand make choices based on merits."

"Grrrr...Earth to Major Bich! Remember, we are only here to enjoy ourselves. Not to insult each other over." Terumi smoldered.

"Copy that grass haired and squint eyed gentleman. We should be focusing on enjoying selves." Rachel smiled.

"Grrrrrrr..."

On spotting Terumi rage, Rachel decided to distract him: "Terumi-San! Are you interested in knowing who your immediate competitors are?"

"YES PLEASE. Let cut to the chase Rachi. Since I rank 100. Who is 99 by way? And it better be God." Terumi was feeling a bit relaxed.

"Pakumen."

"Excuse me?" Terumi was flabbergasted.

"Why are you so depressed dear? You certainly are a rank above Amane."

Terumi eyes twitched: "Fucking hel no...I'm ranked above a faking disgusting cross-dresser and below a MINI ME version of Hakumen. A faking God damed fox armour. Do you have a fetish for being faked by a faking GUNDAM MOBILE SUIT? And you expect me to be happy about this sit. You tell me genious?

"Awww...your sad...let me increase your rank from 100 to 99 above Pakumen but below married men option of Relius Clover."

"AHHHHHH...Just great. I'm a rank below that dam Relius Clover. I feel so honored with my new ranking. If I recall well, having affairs with married men ranks pretty low in your book. When that married man is supposed to be butt old, creepy, wife abuser and is so ugly, that it looks like that his face has got hit, by a sitty flaming truck full of sulfuric acid. Thank you Rachel, I couldn't ask for anything better." Terumi groaned.

Then he remembered that he was on an actual date with Rachel. Which he always wanted, but he could not even imagined it, not even in his wildest dreams. He needed to make sure that, he would continue to going on more dates with her. For that, he needed to have a good relationship with her. Besides Rachel was renowned for teasing her companions. It was nothing new. Being a king of troll, he should had acted more gracefully to her teasing. Most importantly, he always cared about her. He needed to make sure, that he would get his real feelings for her known. Now was a good opportunity than ever.

"Rachel listen..."

"Hmmm..." Rachel replied nonchalantly. However during this moment, her nose caught an intoxicating scent. A kind of scent she couldn't resist: "snifff...snifff..." The more she sniffed, the less the will she had to resist the sweet smell. She was in a state of mesmerization now.

"Rachel! I always cared about you, I mean...hahahaha..." Terumi gave out a nervous chuckle.

"Is that so?...sniff...sniff."

"Infact you are the most important person for me."

"Well that is wonderful...sniff...snifff..." Rachel got up from her seat.

"I lOV...I LOV..." Terumi was hesitating at that moment.

"Is there something you wanted to say Terumi-San...sniff...sniff.." Rachel was the at moment was preoccupied with finding source of this delightful scent. She was still standing at that point.

Terumi took a deep breath and closed his eyes: _"Okay it is now or never..."_ He thought: "RACHEL I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH, PROBABLY MORE THAN ANYBODY COULD LOVE ANOTHER PERSON." Terumi feeling a bit relaxed after saying this. He then opened his eyes and much to his surprise, he couldn't find Rachel there or anywhere: "WHAT THE FAK JUST HAPPENED? RACHEL! WHERE THE HEL ARE YOU...? WHY THE HEL DID IT HAPPENED RIGHT AFTER I MADE THE FAKING CONFESSION?"

 **Spagonian Market Place**

Jakub was scouting in the market in order to find a good place to hide from the Torture Technician, by the name of Azrael. He was still in his hospital gown. He had no idea, how he managed to escape the hospital. But he was pretty grateful to Lord Odin that he managed to do so, alive but not in one piece.

"Mommy look it's Cyclops." A little girl pointed her fingers at Jakub's disgusting, punctured eyes that was still bleeding.

"Hey little twerp, that is quite offensive. Just because a guy is missing an eye, doesn't mean that he would suddenly turn into that infamous, mythical, Greek monster." Jakub responded.

"I'm so sorry that my daughter has offended you Mister. Apologize to the uncle now SUZIE." The mother ordered.

"No mommy I didn't mean to offend him. What I meant was that, he looks exactly like the leader of X-Men, as in Scott Summers. Plus you are one of my top favourite X-Men."

"Ahhhhh...thanks kid...hahaha...I'm really am flattered...hahahaha...Even though I'm not really Cyclops though."

"Mr. Summers I also find you...handsome..."

"Ahhh...Thanks again kid. You know..what? You are actually quite adorable. Though I will have to repeat that I'm not really the Leader of X-Men." Jakub patted the young Suzie.

"Thanks...But I find Wolverine...more handsome...Plus he is my number 1 favourite X-Men..."

"Listen little girl,Wolverine is not hot. That guy looks like a burly version of IGOR from FRANKENSTEIN.. Plus he is no more than Five foot three inches tall. I'm pretty sure you would reach his height in no time when your 13th birthday comes up. Cyclops is on the other hand, is a certified chic magnet. Every women in the X-Men universe has got their eyes on good ol Cykesss. From Emma Frost to Rogue...to Jean Grey and EVEN THE EVIL CLONE OF JEAN. It is utterly ridiculous how many females want a piece of Scott Summers."

The mother of LITTLE SUZIE had a look of disgust on her face.

"Yeah...I shouldn't have said that."

Suddenly out of nowhere, the woman kicked Jakub on the shin and he instantly went down on the ground, and he was squirming in pain: "Ahhhhhh...God no...This is so painful...Ahhhhh...I always wondered in cartoon why people screamed in pain, when they got hit on their shins...Now I know...Ahhhhh...sit...Somethings are better left not known...But...Ahhhhh...Oh God...Ahh...Ignorance is a bliss..."

The little girl's mother headed to someplace else. Most probably she was seeking for the local cop to get him arrested or beat the crap out of him more. However she had completely forgotten about taking her daughter with her: "Ahhhhhh...Hey lady! Atleast take this little twerp with...ahhh...you..." Today was definitely a bizarre day even for his own standards.

"Still nothing could change my love for Wolverine..." Suzie said.

"Ahhhh...seriously kid...now is not the good time to put salt on my wounds...ahhh..."

"Ahhhhh your'e hurt...Let me make you happy...When I turn 18 Mister...I will definitely marry...you...Cause your the real life Scott Summers."

"Ahhhh...that is both creepy and adorable at the same time...God that is so painful...Ahhhh...For the last time kid..I'm not Cyclops...Ahhhh...I need to get up now..." Jakub stands up. He realizes some of the pain on his shin had subsided slightly.

"Hey mister..."

"Yes little girl..Ahhh..." Jakub massaging his own shin inorder to walk again. As he could not take a risk of staying at one place, as Azrael was hot on his pursuit. He needed a place to hide and fast. Plus the angry mother of little Suzie could bring a cop or more women to beat the crap out of him. Either way he needs to move on.

"I got a gift for you."

"Sure what is it."

"Come down...here..."

"Okay..." Jakub got down on his knees, in order to receive the little girl's gift.

"Here you go..." She put on his eyes, a ruby-coloured, MYKITA's sunglasses: "See you look just like Cyclops now."

"Thanks kiddo...I really needed that." Jakub hugged the little girl.

"Your welcome mister."

"Senpai...Is that you...?" A familiar voice called out...

Jakub turned around and then he spotted his junior during academy days, Taro looking at him as if he had seen a ghost: "Taro..?"

"Listen kid...You should go back to your mom now...She is definitely worried sick right now and she could punish you..So it's in your interest and mine that you would return to your mom..Otherwise she would most likely press charges against me that I have kidnapped you..."

"Where would my mommy be Mister Summers?"

Jakub pointed his fingers at a specific spot: "She is definitely gone to Station Square. Most likely searching for you now...You should head for there now...okay..."

"Okay...bye..." Little Suzi ran while she waved bye at Jakub.

"Bye..." Jakub waved back. Taro who was mostly spectator at that point decided to speak his mind.

"Senpai! What are you doing out here? Are you crazy? Why have left the hospital? Are you still injured? Have you got yourself treated for those stab wounds you got last night?"

"Woah woah woah...One question at a time."

"Okay! What are you doing outside the hospital Senpai?"

"Outside you say? Surely I'm thoroughly enjoying the feeling of getting kicked in the shin. Maybe you should try it sometimes. It feels so lovely that you would be literally be down on your knees..It would really change your perspective of how painless it is. Yeah about the hospital. I would have loved to stay there. But a crazy boy nurse decided to torture me and beat the crap out me all at the same time. So long story short I had no option but to escape from there."

"Senpai that sounds ridiculous. Hospitals don't encourage their staff in torturing their patients."

* * *

During the exact same time at Dhekelia SBA Memorial Hospital. There was an Emergency Board of Trustees meeting being held there. The meeting was chaired by the Springfield's most infamous son Mr. Burns and his EVER HAPPY assistant Smithers. Azrael being Azrael decided to enter the room the way he usually do. By breaking the entrance door in half and without ever using it.

"Well that was quite a first impression...INTERESTING..."

Azrael then proceeded to shove the Vice-Chairman Smithers away from his seat: "Ahhhhh..." Smithers screamed as he crashed on the nearby window, thereby giving him some minor injuries. Azrael then proceeded to sit on his seat.

"Hey! That is my seat. I'm the Vice-Chairman." Smither cried.

"Not anymore." Azrael smirked.

"Well shoving away my personal secretary..." Mr. Burn commented.

At the same time Azrael proceeded to put his feet on the table while putting both of his on the back of his head...

"And has no concern for table manners...INTERESTING..."

"Well listen Mr. Bernstein, I'm quite passionate about this job..."

"Name is Mr. Burnssssss..." Mr. Burns hissed like a SNAKE on mentioning his family name: "I'm Scottish not a villain of SNK FIGHTING GAMES."

"Well Mr. Bobo..."

Mr. Burns again hissed like a snake: "Mr. Burnssssss...I see that you intentionally refer me by my wrong name...INTERESTING..."

"Whatever...I love this job...and that should..."

"You love this job you say? Do you think I love my job being the HORRIBLE boss and treating my employees HORRIBLY? And who most likely would have created a HORRIBLE nicknames for me behind my back...

HOMER SIMPSON passed through the room in order to go the next room commented while pointing fingers at Mr. Burn's bald spot: "Hehehehe...hey look everyone it's a CORN-DOGS with eyebrows...hehehehehe..." Homer successfully went into the another room without Mr. Burns noticing it. And everyone in the room busted into laughter except for Mr. Burns and his EVER HAPPY man assistant Smithers.

"Who said that? Smithers was it that condescending noun who insulted me again?" Mr. Burns asked.

"Sir it's pointless, believe me. You should focus on this candidate instead." Smithers pointing his fingers at Azrael.

Mr Burns then shifted his gaze to Azrael: "See what I mean? Do you really think I love my job or my nickname for that matter? Or do you think that receptionist lady outside our office share the same passion for her job as you do, despite having to a THANKLESS, 24/7 and DIVORCE GUARANTEE job. That too without pension? What do you think about that MR. AZARAEL? See what I did there? I actually called you by your proper name. It would be in your best interest that you would refer to me by my proper name. Otherwise it would harm your chances for retaining your job."

"Ahhhh...Well..like I said before..I love this job...This is the only consideration you should have before making that decision.

Well why don't we review your performance then. Because that is how an employee is being evaluated at a normal organization. Mr. Smithers would you please?"

"Ahh...!" Azrael was scared. He did lot of unwanted things and all of those things could turn against him.

Smithers took out a piece of paper: "Cough...cough Thank you Mr. Burns...It would be my pleasure...Hmmm...where do I start? Ah! That is a good starting point. Mr. Azrael on the first day of your job you successfully tortured your first patient. Gave him some serious physical scars, broke his arms and fractured his legs...And only God knows the severity of the mental trauma that you might have caused to that said patient."

"SMiTHERS...YOUR'E MAKiNG ME ANGRY...AND YOU WOULDN'T LiKE ME WHEN I'M ANGRY."

"Well apparently Azrael I'm not quite done yet. And quite expectedly, he wasn't the only one. One of the patients that came into this hospital for treating some minor injury...Ended up in the ICU with a strong case of coma, within the next three hours after you have attended him. And one of the pregnant woman who was also assigned to you COINCIDENTALLY ended up having a miscarriage...What do you have say about all of that Mr. Mad Dog? By the way I have only mentioned 3 out 75 serious cases of patient's abuses that you have personally caused since joining this organization from day one."

"Ahhh Jeez...I think gulp...Smithers I'm gonna get you..I swear..."

"Don't sweat it Azrael, it is you on the other had who is gonna get it...THE LETTER...Your decision please your honour Mr. Burns?" Smithers said expectedly.

"Well after listening to the arguments presented by Smithers. Me and the Board of Trustee reached the verdict that Mr. Azrael should be fi..fi..fir..." Mr. Burns stammered.

"Sir take your time as long as you need." Mr. Burns then put water glass on Mr. Burns' table, in order to encourage him in giving the court and the jury verdict.

"fir...fir...fi...find...We find your performance EXEMPLARY and you are hired PERMANENTLY..." Mr. Burns was smiling as he successfully RHYMED his verdict.

"What?" Azrael was surprised.

"WHAT?" Smithers screamed in surprise.

"But Mr. Burns...He broke the door, he shoved me away from my seat, he put his feet on the table, he tortured the patients, surely you must reconsider your decision?"

"Shut up Smithers, when the adults are talking." Azrael replied.

"Ohhhhh!" Smithers groaned.

"Well I was wondering Mr. Chairman. Why would you consider hiring me? Even though whatever Smithers said might not be true, but they are solid reasoning for firing me."

"Well whether they are true or not, doesn't concern me. You see I have decided to come into this business for a reason. Hospitals are quite fortunately Non-Profit Organization and hence NOL doesn't tax us. Because we are supposedly doing things for sake of welfare of the society. It not considered a profitable venture, I'm afraid. But my GREED CREDO makes me every bit determined to make it a profitable venture. And furthermore My father Burns The III, always said that, Son you would only be a GREAT STUPID IDIOT if you decided to make hospital business as a profitable investment...So far my despicable father words have proven true that I am indeed A GREAT STPUPID IDIOT...But the only adjective I like about my title is GREAT other than that..."

"That is all swell boss. But what does have any of that has to do with me?"

"Everything has to do with you, Mr. Azrael. Our organization has been suffering losses for quite sometime. But since the day you joined our HUGE organization you managed to do the impossible. Our company ledger has been closed in black ink(meaning posting profits) for the first time in our shady history. Your work on one patient alone is equivalent to our six months of net profits...So what do you say boyo? Do you accept our offer?"

"Well...let me think." Azrael began to play his goatee: "I might consider accepting your offer under one condition."

"Name it my boy. We are listening."

"I want 40 percent share in revenues on every patients I work on." Azrael offered.

"That is ridiculous I'm only willing to offer you 12 percent." Mr. Burns countered.

"60 percent."

"11 percent."

"70 percent."

"10 percent."

"80 percent."

"9 perceeennnttt." Mr. Burns again hissed like a snake.

"90 percent."

"You got yourself a deal." Mr. Burns then shook Azrael's hand: "You drive a hard bargain son. I respect that. We need more motivated and enterprising youths like you in our HUGE organization."

"Mr. Burns you never called me your SON. Your practically raised me since I was a baby." Smithers said to which Mr. Burns replied: "It's a figure of speech Smithers."

"Thanks boss. Well I got a question." Azrael inquired.

"Sure go ahead son." Mr. Burns ginned.

"Well hypothetically speaking, that I would intentionally injure one my patients. Would there be a possibility of future lawsuits against me?"

"Well no son. You can intentionally hurt as many people as you want. We are the BIG EVIL ORGANIZATION and we have got tons of greedy lawyers and judges in our pockets. So don't you worry about that sonny."

"Thanks PHiL. I would much appreciate that. Well off I go. To bring back that escaped convict...I mean patient Yay-kub back to our humble organization. So long PHiL." With that Azrael went away.

"I love that boy. Did you all see that? He called me Phil hehehehehehe..." Mr. Burns giggled like a school girl.

"But sir. Your first name is Charles, your second name is Montgomery, your third name is Plantagenet and your fourth n..."

"Shut up Smithers when the adults are talking." Mr. Burn reprimanded.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Smithers moaned in disappointment.

* * *

"Senpai that sounds ridiculous. Hospitals don't encourage their staff in torturing their patients."

"If don't believe me, then there is no point in hanging out with you." Jakub started to move away from him. He was dragging his left leg, because it was being fractured by Azrael not so long ago in the said hospital. Taro suddenly grabbed Jakub's left arm: "Wait senpai. I didn't mean to offend you. Listen! Can you help me? I really need your help to look for Mai and Akane? I really can't find them anywhere."

"Why should I help you find them?"

"For one reason you actually live here and there is no person better than you, who knows this place exactly like you d...Oh My God! Are you wearing ruby coloured Mykita's sunglasses? You know! You are the spitting image of Cyclops right now."

"Not just sunglasses simple one, but also the eyes too." Jakub partially removed his glasses to show him, his punctured eye.

"AHHHHHHHHH...HOLY SIT...I THINK I'M ABOUT TO PUKE...PUT IT AWAY...PUT IT AWAY..."

"Okay." Jakub covered his eyes with his glasses again.

Suddenly out of nowhere they heard Akane scream: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

"Holy mackerel! Was that Akane screaming?" Taro asked.

"AHHHHHHHHH..."

"We need to help him. He could be in trouble...?"

"Nah forget about him. Let's find Mai first."

"But he could be in danger...He literally screamed..."

"That could be a scream of joy you know. He is currently being pursued by both Kajun and Chachaka. Man if I was him. I would infact be doing the same exact scream...No howls of joy even. That guy is literally the ARCHIE ANDREWS of Kagutsuchi...lucky devil..."

"AHHHHHHHHHH..." This time Akane gave out even more terrifying scream...

"That doesn't look like a scream of joy...more like a scream of terror..Come on senpai! Let us go help our friend..."

"That wasn't scream of terror. It was more like scream of AHHHHHHHHH..." Jakub imitated Akane's scream.

"Senpai! Let's go."

 **At The Other Side of** **Spagonia Market Place**

"Hmmmm...I need to find that patient immediately otherwise my own job would be in danger..." Azrael.

"Of course I don't need the job. But it has given me a new purpose in life, besides fighting worthy opponents to the death. Sadly they are short in supply. However with the job of male nurse. I was able to find my new calling in life. PAIN! HAHAHAHAHAHA..." Azrael gave out a evil laughter.

"Now to find the fool. Who calls himself Deadpool." Although to be fair, Jakub never called himself Deadpool. It was Akane who made a fool out of Azrael; that Jakub was Deadpool in disguise.

"Stop right there...hiccup...long flowing hairs..."

"Who dares to stop Deathbringer from...torturin...Oh! I mean...performing his duties towards his patients..?"

"That would be me beautiful...hiccup..." Ranga said while he was wobbling on his feet.

"Long flowing hairs and beautiful...?.Are you trying to make fun of me...You fool."

"What the matter precious...? Is loud mouthing is the only thing you can do?...hiccup...?" Ragna was moving around in a strange manner, because of his besotted state.

"No! I'm actually good my fist...HAHAHAHAHA..." Azrael gave out his signature evil laughter: "Today should my be my lucky day. Not only I got a great job. But also I would pursue my life long passion of fighting worthy opponents to the death. Namely you RAGANA...HAHAHAHA." Azrael pointed his index finger where Ragna was supposed to be...but he wasn't there: "Huh? What the hel? Where are you my meal?"

Suddenly he felt someone wrapped his arms around his chest and snuggling his back with their head: "AHHHHHH...HAAAAAAAAAA...WHAT IS GOING ON?" Azrael was creeped out. He turned his head as much as physically possible, while standing on the same position. And he saw Ragna snuggling behind him: "Would you mind stop doing that?" Azrael reprimanded. But suddenly out of nowhere Ragna bit his ears: "AHHHHHHH...HAAAAAA..." Azrael grabbed Ragna and gave him a judo throw with such a force, that it made him travel seven kilometers away. The said judo throw was so much devastating, that it created a huge crater impression on the floor where Ragna was being thrown at; not so long ago."

"GET SERIOUS...WE ARE HERE FOR OUR FIGHTING TO THE DEATH FOOL..." Azrael screamed, while pointing his index finger at the star seeing Ragna.

"No! We are fighting for the love. BANG-GAM SHISHIGAMI STYLE." Ragna danced like as if he was on a horse.

"Same thing...now prepare for the fight for the love...RAGNA...AHHHHHHH!" Azrael groaned:"NO WE ARE FIGHTING TO THE DEATH...DAM YOU!"

Azrael charged his fist after Ragna; Superman style: "BE READY!...RAGNAAAAA..."

Ragna who was also on battle mode, charged after Azrael: "AHHHHHHHH..."

"RAGNAAAAA..."

"AAAAHHHHHH..." Ragna screamed on the other end.

"RAGNAAA..."

"AHHHHHH..."

"RAGNAAAAA..."

"AHHHHHHH..."

With each battle cry, the distance between these two combatants were reduced considerably. The random pedestrians, who were forcibly became a spectator of this battle, knew that if these two men collided, there would be a lot of collateral damage. And most of the these men and women would a die useless death. It wasn't a normal battle, mind you. It was an impossible fight to the death, between two forces of nature. An unstoppable force(Azrael) meets immovable object(Ragna) or more like a STUBBORN OBJECT in Ragna's case.

"RAGNAAAA..."

"HICCUP..."

"RAGNAAAAAAAA! WHAT THE HEL ARE YOU DOING?" Ragna was holding Azrael in a very cheesy kissing position.

"Ahhhhh! My sweet darling how beautiful you are...hiccup...How long it has been without you. Oh! the sweet muffins...hiccup" Ragna said in a voice very similar to PEPE LE PEW.

Azrael grabbed Ragna by the collar and gave him another judo throw; but this time, not very far away, so that he could pulverize Ragna with his barrage of punches.

"DAM YOU! HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPTED TO KISS ME? HOW DARE YOU?" Azrael was pulverizing Ragna's face to a pulp. A very stubborn, Cajun pulp.

"Mon Chéri! I was only doing that to win your love...hiccup..." Ranga was impersonating the GAMBIT.

"LIKE HEL! I WOULD RATHER ATTEMPT SUICIDE THAN TO BE LOVED BY YOU CAJUN." Azrael continued punching Ragna's face, while he was on ground.

"Mon Ami...hiccup..Since I cannot win your love by... Well uhhh...BY LOVE...I should resort to force then." Ragna started to touch various tribal tattoos, around Azrael's neck.

"FORCE? I'll SHOW YOU THE FORCE OF MY FIST." Azrael tried to punch Ragna one more time, but something unexpected happen...Ragna caught Azrael punch with his one hand, just like Batman did against Superman in the summer's blockbuster "BATMAN V SUPERMAN: DAWN OF JUSTICE". Ragna was now officially more stronger than the King of Atrocity. This baffled Azrael. No one was able to catch his fist as it was nothing. No one alive that is.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Azrael screamed.

"What is going on you say esse...hiccup...everything going according to my plan...hehehehehe..." Ragna gave out a evil chuckle very similar to Azrael.

"HOW DID YOU GET SO STRONG...?" Azrael was flabbergasted.

"Do you really want to know ?...hiccup..."

"TELL ME FOOL...OTHERWISE I WILL PULVERIZE YOU..."

"You are in no position to make demands esse, but I will tell you anyways...I hacked that tattoo thing of yours...hiccup..."

"HACKED? YOU MEAN MY LIMITOR ENCHANT DRAGUNOV? iMPOSSiBLE! NOT EVEN EVIL GENIUSES LIKE SUICHIRO AYATSUKI AND RELIUS CLOVER COULD HACK IT...IT IS LiTERALLY iMPOSSiBLE..."

"Well impossible became possible on our tonight's menu. " Ragna licked his lips as if he was about eat a delicious meal: "Hiccup...Now it is time...for some EPIC MEAL TIME...hiccupp..."

Ranga grabbed Azrael and held him up high in the air, with his amazing strength, and then made him fall down on the ground. He landed straight on his forehead and on his chest. "AHHHHHHHHHH..." Azrael screamed out in pain. He was about to turn around, so that he could rest on his back, but suddenly he was being stopped from doing so by Ragna, who put his left foot on his butt: "MAN! THAT IS A PLAIN S***AL HARASSMENT." Azrael complained.

Ragna ignored Azrael's comments and as he started to rip off Azrael's trench coat in a single stroke, that prompted him to scream literally like a little girl: "KYAAAAAAAAAA..."

Ragna then proceeded to rip off Azrael's pants in a single stoke: "KYAAAAAA..." Screamed The King of Atrocities in fear, like a little girl again.

The only thing that was preventing Azrael to go full on naked was a white, motor-cycle patterned, briefs. Ragna examined it closely with his hands. Azrael on the other hand started to pray: "O Odin Sama! Redeemer and Saviour, forgive my sins, just as You forgave Thor's sins for being disobedient and choosing that human Jane Foster. Count not my transgressions, but, rather, my tears of repentance..."

Ragna positioned himself and was about to rip-off Azrael briefs: "Now it's time to open THE GATES OF HEAVEN.." Ragna announced.

At that brief moment, Azrael knew, if his last line of defence went down. Nothing could stop the spawns of hell from entering the beautiful gardens of Asgard and wreak havoc there.

"KYAAAAAAA..." Azrael screamed like little girl. He was mentally prepared for the inevitable; however just in a nick of time, Rachel jumped out of nowhere and sunk her teeth into Ragna deltoid(shoulder's muscle) and started to drink blood from it: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...GET IT...OFF...GET IF OFF...GET IT OFF..." Ragna started to run randomly because of the intense pain.

After sometime, Ragna finally managed to throw Rachel away from his deltoid. Expectedly, she managed to land graciously on her feet: "KHEEEEEE..." Rachel growled, while showing her vampiric teeth. Ragna took his fighting stance, so this time around he would not be caught off guard. But at a lighting quick pace Rachel still managed bit his left arm and drinking blood from it: "AHHHHHHHHH..." Ragna screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone who were present, could have heard SS-Class Criminal giving out blood curdling scream.

Azrael on seeing that Ragna was currently preoccupied with Rachel, realized this was his golden ticket to escape from the Red-Jacket wearing mad-men. He got up on his feet and ran as fast as he could: "Wooh...wooh...wooh...wooh...wooh...wooh..." The famed Gendocider escaped from the battleground like CURLY, as he realized Ragna was one PREY whom he had no PRAYERS against. NO CHANCE IN HEL as Vince McMahon would say. Infact if he would have compared Ragna; it would have been with a ferocious animal by the name of WOLVERINE. Wolverine might be from a weasel family and it might be relatively small in size. But it is dangerous and vicious enough to kill even a full grown, adult polar bear. And Azrael felt that he was a polar in this unique case. However speaking of wolverine.

 **Now Back To Our Unfortunate Victim Akane**

Jakub and Taro were struggling very hard to remove the wolverine from attacking Akane's face. It won't budge.

"Come on boy...leave...ugh...uncle Akane now...you can play with uncle Taro instead..." Jakub said to the evil critter.

"Senpai...if you attempt to make a scapegoat out of me here...I would seriously...ughhh...sue you...kick your as to along with it...ugh..." Taro replied.

"Sue me, shoe me...Taro baby...I just wanted to give you an opportunity to be the hero in this situation...ugh...The self-sacrificial lamb kind of hero." Jakub said.

"Grrrr...wrrrr...urrrr..." The wolverine was stuck to Akane's face like UHU.

"Okay Taro baby here is an idea...ughh...ughhh...why don't we use...MAXIMUM EFFORT...?" Jakub suggested...

"Maximum effort?...Senpai I am open to any suggestions..right...ugghhh...now...No matter how much ridiculous it is..."

"Ughhhh...okay here it goes...One and a...ughh...Two and a...Three" Jakub said. "MAXIMUM EFFORT..." Both Taro and Jakub shouted unison. Under normal circumstances and on normal days this crazy idea would not have worked, but today wasn't exactly NORMAL. For abnormal situations like these sometimes and only sometimes, CRAZY THINGS are the best way to tackle it. And for some crazy, unexplained reason they managed to remove the wolverine from Akane face with the help of this semi-legendary phrase.

Jakub held the little wolverine up in the air as if it was a baby: "You little monster! You should really consider retiring. After working in this business for 17 years. Hahahahaha...17 years is a very long time Wolvi baby." Taro on the other hand groaned internally at Senpai's joke. He actually didn't get 90 percent of his jokes. He wasn't suppose to. It was breaking the fourth wall moment.

"Grrrr...zrrrr...nrrrr..." Suddenly the wolverine attacked Jakub with it's claws which loosened the grip on the creature and it finally escaped: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Jakub screamed in pain. His hands were in bad shape now.

"GOD..." Jakub was literally crying: "I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS WORSE? MY FAKED UP HANDS OR GOING BACK TO THAT HOSPITAL."

"Senpai you need medical assistance...Your hands are kind of mess right now or what..." Taro cringed for a moment: "Or whatever is left of it..."

"I WOULD NEVER GO BACK TO THAT HOSPITAL. NO WHILE THAT PSYCHOTIC NURSE-BOY IS STILL THERE..." Jakub was still crying.

As on cue they saw almost naked Azrael running away from something that terrified that great KING OF ATROCITY: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Azrael was screaming and running at the same time.

"Something tells me that was the nurse-boy you were so afraid of Senpai. Was he running away naked in his under wear?" Taro asked while his eyes were still glued to the place like UHU where they first spotted Azrael.

Jakub didn't answer Taro's question, as he himself was flabbergasted on seeing the weird sight. However both Jakub and Taro trance was broken by a blood curdling scream: "AHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

"AKANE..." Taro shouted. Both him and Jakub decided to help the poor victim.

"WHERE IS IT?" Taro asked..

"AHHHHHHHHHH..." Akane screamed in pain: "THAT THING IS IN MY...AHHHHH...SHIRT..."

Both Taro and Jakub tried to remove the wolverine, but the creature became wary of their MAXIMUM EFFORT tactics and decided to move somewhere else in Akane's body.

"What? That thing is keep on evading our grasp." Jakub said.

Akane had a ticklish feeling on his body: "Ahhhhh...hhaaaa..haaaaa...I think that little sit is in my bu..bu...bu..."

"Chomp..."Grrrr...zrrrr...lrrrr..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH...HAAAAA...AHHHHH...DAM IT...THAT LITTLE SIT...IS...BOTH ATTACKING AND BITING...MY BUTT CHEEKS...AHHHHHH..."

""Grrrr...drrrr...wrrrr..." Growled the wolverine more viciously.

"I got an idea. How about you stupid one, take a sit in the toilet and flushed that little critter out."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...YOU MORON...THAT LITTLE SIT...IS LiTERALLY...DESTROYING MAH BUTT...AHHHHHHHHH...ALL YOU CAN THINK OF NOW ARE SOME STUPID JOKES...YOU MORON..." Akane screamed.

"No wait a minute. Senpai is not wrong. As much as crazy as it seems. This might just work. We can smoke that little critter out."

"STOP...JOKING AROUND TARO...AHHHHHHHH..."

"Listen shorty, potty mouth. The way I see it. You got two options here. You can either A) take a SIT and find out whether you were successful in flushing out that little SIT or not...or B) you can stay here and let that little SIT get your AS decimated and forget about SITTING for the rest of your natural life. Your choice boy."

"TAKE ME TO THE TOILET...AHHHHHHHH..." Akane screamed.

"No! That is totally wrong. You should have said." "Take me to your toilet leader...hahahaha..." Jakub imitated a cheesy voice of extra-terrestial.

"SHUT...THE BEEP...UP..." Akane shouted while he ran with Jakub and Taro to the toilet.

 **Now Back To Ragna and Rachel**

After giving Rachel exactly one hundred punches, Ragna was successfully able to to remove her teeth on to his arm: "What is wrong with you woman? You almost sucked me dry to the death there." Ragna had regained some of his senses back, as most of the alcohol in his system had been drained, through Rachel's attack.

Rachel immediately started to cry: "Waahhh...How could you...inexorably attack me like this Ragna? Wahhhh...Aren't I your inamorata(lover)? Didn't you took an oath to safeguard me from all sorts of deleterious(harms)? Is this how you fulfill that said oath? Waaaahh..." Rachel was crying while covering both of her eyes with her fists.

"Usagi! You should know that it was your fault. Don't make me feel guilty...with...with...your crying..."

"I might be from 1800s. Waaaahhh...But that doesn't convey I should be as badly treated as those Victorian era women...waaaahhhh...Who suffered domestic abuses regularly if they had free mind...waaaahhh...Is this the reason why I choose you amongst all the other suitors...waaaaahhhh...To suffer the same fate as those women of the bygone era...waaaahhhh...?"

Ragna almost had tears on his eyes: "Usagi! Stop this right now...it's pointless...You are only humiliating yourself."

"You promised me...you would make me happy...waaaaahhh...You that promised you would there for me...thick and thin...you promised that you would never HURT MEEEEEE...WAHHHH...haaaa...You promised you would love me forever...waaaahhh..."

Ragna had lot of tears on his eyes and he came near Rachel. Then, he placed his right arm on her shoulder and tried to look into her eyes: "Rachel listen, I'm sorry. I swear by Odin's beard, I didn't mean to hurt you." He then hugged her: "I swear! I would never hurt you... again. Rachel you are my world and it exists because of you."

However, today was just not any ordinary day. It was rather a hot day in Spagonia. Just like on any other not-so-ordianry hot day, Ragna decided for the first time in his life, that he should dress in a similar vein to DANTE in DEVIL MAY CRY 3.

He was wearing his iconic red jacket (but without his black under shirt), tan coloured jeans and military-styled boots. So basically, if he wasn't wearing his jacket today, he would literally be topless: "Do you hear me Rachel? I would everything in my power to make you happy for the rest of your life." Ragna tightened his hug on her.

"Sniff...Do you really mean...anything...sniff?" Rachel was a bit calmer now.

"Yeah, pretty much everything." Ragna smiled to himself.

"Well you wouldn't be affronted, if I..." Suddenly out of nowhere Rachel sunk her teeth on to Ragna exposed chest and started to drain blood from it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! DAM IT USAGI...AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH..." Ragna screamed in pain. However after draining few more pints of his blood. Ragna was out cold. He wasn't screaming anymore. Infact, he had no energy left to scream. However, he sickly squirmed each time, whenever Rachel drank few more milliliters of his blood. For the random pedestrian it was more like a horror movie scene.

"Yoo-hoo where are you? You female, blood sucking mosquito." Terumi called out Rachel.

Terumi then spotted Rachel:"Oh there you are you DENISE THE MENACE. Did you actually forgot our special plan in my hotel room? Ahhhhhhhh..." Terumi was dumbfounded at the scene of Rachel sucking out Ragna's blood from his chest.

"Oh God! Is Rags...actually breast-feeding that spoiled princess...? Ahhhhhh woooaaahhh...that is soooo creepy...and sooooo faking wrong at soooooo many levels...Ewwww!" Terumi shook himself.

"Who in their right mind would do that...? A designated man...A faking male...is breast feeding a girl...Fak! She might look like a twelve year old...But that doesn't mean, she needs to be breast fed for her daily dairy needs...LiTERALLY A FAKING MAN-MADE MILK...Ewwww! My brain is being filled with nightmarish images...I need to get out of here, without getting their attention...slowly and stealthily..." And just like that, Terumi went away slowly and stealthily.

 **The Kisaragi Residence**

Noel had a terrible headache. She was resting her head on the kitchen table. She was not moving much, besides her constant movement of her head, due to the aforementioned headache: "Ohhhhhh...It is so painful...Ohhhhhh...I can't bear it..."

Dee Dee got up on the table and tried to pull her hair, with his teeth, in order to get her attention: "Not now boy...Mommy is having a terrible headache...she can't play with you ...Ohhhh..." Noel weakly hit her head on the table, in order to stop the pain. But obviously, it didn't worked.

"Wuff..." With that Dee got back to the floor and started munching on his organic dog food in his bowl.

Jin put a large coffee mug, along with two pills of painkillers on Noel's table. She took her coffee mug: "Thanks Jin...Is it five in the morning? Oh I really need to prepare those jars now..."

Jin looked at the clock and he knew it was, in fact five in the evening. Noel woke up late, because she had drank an entire bottle of sake last night. He proceeded to put his hand on Noel shoulders: "You should rest now. You are suffering from a terrible headache."

Noel rested her head on the table again: "You're right...Maybe I should skip it today...You know Jin...I had a terrible nightmare last night..."

"Ok."

"Yes...In that nightmare...during your birthday...I was acting pretty wild you know...I was dancing naked..and then..I had a fight with Makoto and I won can you believe that?...And I even stabbed Senpai with two knives...Crazy right?"

Jin smiled while he nodded giving his approval.

"I still don't understand how I got this terrible headache? Thank God I'm a tee-total...If I was drinker...then my head would have definitely exploded due to the hangover..."

Jin sighed. All those things, that Noel mentioned, actually happened last night. Yes she was dancing she had a fight with Makoto which she won...Actually she made a CHiCKEN'S DRUMSTiCK out of Makoto's tail. And to put the cherry on put, she even stabbed Senpai with two knives. Yes she actually drank...though not intentionally...Yes, as of right now she was having a hangover, though the problem lies in the fact that she doesn't know about it. Jin would like to keep it that way.

 **Toilet**

Taro took out a knife and then he tore open a huge hole in Akane's pants. Akane then proceeded to sit on the toilet seat.

"Now stupid one, you must SITTTTTTTTTT NOWWWWWWWWW. RELEASE ALL YOUR ANGER AND YOUR FRUSTRATION OF YOUR LiFE. ON THIS TiNY TOiLET BOWL NOWWWWWW!" Jakub shouted.

Akane gave out a huge battle cry: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." He had no choice but to go along with it. As it was the only way to remove the little wolverine, who taken a refuge on his pants.

"IT'S NOT WORKiNG...AHHHHHHHH...OH GOD...IT'S NOT WORKiNG...AHHHHH..." Akane cried.

"Akane brother! You must do it. It's the only way." Taro trying his best to motivate his friend.

"Listen stupid one! You are not doing enough to save your BUT. I need a MAXIMUM EFFORT FROM YOU." Jakub intervened.

"AHHHHHHHHH..."

Jakub announced: "Okay both of you, repeat after me. One and a two and a three..."

"MAXIMUM EFFORT..." Akane, Jakub and Taro shouted at the same time. By repeating the mythical words as on cue, Akane was able to remove the wolverine and put it into the toilet bowl.

"Grrrrrr...wrrrrr...zrrrrrr...brrrrrrr...mrrrrrr..." The wolverine was trying its best to get out of the toilet bowl.

"AHHHHHHHH..." Akane screamed in fear.

"DOOOO IT! DOOOO IT NOWWWW! THE FUTURE OF OUR BUTS DEPEND ON IT..." Jakub shouted.

Akane gulped and then he pushed the flush button. The wolverine was caught up in the whirlpool and was using its claws violently to stay afloat. Finally the wolverine was swallowed by the toilet bowl and headed straight into the sewers. The wolverine was now officially HISTORY after working in the business for 17 years.

All three of them sighed at the same time. Suddenly they felt an earthquake. Even water in the toilet bowl was shaking violently and suddenly it exploded. Revealing a giant, adult bear sized wolverine: "HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAA..." It was breathing heavily in a menacing manner as if they had offended him.

"If the thing that we managed to flush down the toilet just now was MINI-ME. Then say hello to DR. EVIL." Jakub was the first one to speak.

"It's...so huge...It' freakishly huge...It must have been infected by the...see...sei...seithr...By making it angry it..." Akane was scared. He couldn't even finish his own sentence.

"Must have triggered the creature to show it true form..." Taro finished his sentence.

The giant mutant wolverine raised both of his paws and huge, sharp claws were slowly coming out of it: "Let's go bub." The now MUTATED WOLVERINE said in a CAL DODD voice.

"OH GOD...LOOK AT THAT THING'S CLAWS...IT'S FREAKISHLY HUGEEEE..." Taro was freaked out.

"Did that thing just spoke...English? And in JOHN LOGAN'S voice...? That wouldn't even make a tiny bit of sense, even on some of the most freakish episodes of TWILIGHT ZONE. Oh God! If anyone has any idea I'm willing to listen to it...now..." Akane was scared but he was trying his best to control his fears.

Jakub raised his left index finger in the air: "Alright I got an idea. But we need a sacrifice...for that."

"A sacrifice...?" Taro gulped.

"Yeah a sacrifice...namely you." Suddenly out of nowhere, Jakub kicked Taro on his hiney that made him bumped his head on to the wolverine freakish abs.

"YOU MORON THAT WAS MY FRIEND...YOU JUST SACRIFICED THERE..." Akane shouted at Jakub's heartless action.

"Ah sitttt!" Then, Taro opened his mouth with the most sweetest of voice possible: "Nice bear...nice baby bear...who is a good boy? Yes..you are teddy...you are teddy bear..."

The wolverine then raised its right paw: "I'm not from a bear family bub."

"Cheez Taro! It's from a weasel family." Jakub said from a safe distance.

Taro could only give out a stupid giggle as he knew he was in trouble: "HEHAHAHA..."

The scene then shifts to outside of the toilet area. Suddenly a flying Taro, crashes out of toilet's walls as if he was rocket. Amazingly, his head manages to break six more walls along the way, as if it was nothing and then he crash lands on to the ground violently. Luckily he was not seriously injured, but he was feeling a lot dizy: "Ahhhhhhh...What just happened..?"

Mai on spotting Taro down on the ground: "BABY-KINS..." She screamed in panic. She decided to run towards him.

"I'M HERE BABY-KINS...WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OKAY? WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" She rested Taro's head on her lap.

"I'm here too baby-kins..." Shiori said on the other side.

"WHAT HEL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Mai screamed.

"Ummm...I'm here to help him...He needs CPR...I'm the only expert available at this moment..." Shiori then proceeded to connect her lips on Taro's lips.

"HE DOESN'T NEED CPR DAM IT...HE DIDN'T DROWNED YOU H*E!" Mai shouted.

Taro then opened his eyes: "Yes I do. I was actually drowned in the toilet...!"

"HUH?" Mai was surprised.

"Ahhh...Bad excuse."

"See! Even the man says he needs CPR. Step aside Mai. Let the professional do her job." Shiori again attempted to perform SO CALLED CPR on Taro.

"NOT WHILE I'M HERE...YOU HOME-WRECKER..." Mai grabbed Shiori hair and started shaking it violently.

"Let go off me. You bich." Shiori also grabbed hold of Mai's hair.

"NEVERRRR..." Mai screamed. Both of the girls started to slap and punch each other. This wasn't an ORDINARY FIGHT, rather it was a CAT FIGHT as involves a lot of BITING, CLAWING and SCREAMING all at the same time...very similar to their feline cousins' fight. With a minute difference being that it was without a MEOOOOW.

 **Now Back To Three Stooges. Akane (Moe), Jakub (Larry) and Wolverine (Curly or Shemp)**

Both Akane and Jakub were running as fast as they could, with the buffed up wolverine not far behind.

"YOU MORON! YOU MORON! EVERY CRAZY SOLUTIONS YOU CAME UP WITH, HAD ONLY MADE THINGS WORSE FOR US. I WISH I WAS THE HUMAN SACRIFICE, INSTEAD OF TARO. HE MIGHT BE CRITICALLY INJURED, ATLEAST HE IS SAFE FOR NOW YOU MORON, UNLIKE US." Akane shouted.

"HEY I GOT NO PROBLEM USING YOU AS THE HUMAN SACRIFICE RIGHT NOW." Jakub shouted back.

"DON'T YOU DARE. I'M WARNING YOU. STAY AWAY FROM ME." After completing his sentence, he then saw Jakub talking to someone on his cell-phone: "WHAT THE HEL! WE ARE BEING CHASED OFF BY A MUTATED WOLVERINE AND YOU ARE BUSY TALKING TO SOMEONE ON YOUR DAM PHONE. YOU..MORON."

Jakub ignored him and continue talking on his phone: "Yeah sure...could you ummmm...come right away...? Oh Cheez thanks. You are the best, love you." He then switched off his cell phone.

"WHO THE HEL DID YOU CALLED?"

"I called in the CAT-VALRY." Jakub grinned.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW! FEAR NOT PEKING DUCK. CHACHA IS HERE. "

"HOLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYY SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! YOU HAD TO CALL HER, DIDN'T YOU MORON...?" Akane was sit scared.

Jakub started to run very quickly. It was so quick, that he managed to over take Akane and headed straight towards the incoming Chachakaka: "GIVE ME HIGH FIVE BEAUTIFUL." Jakub said while running. When Chahcakaka came a touching distance towards him, she connected his high-five: "Meooww! High-five senpai."

Jakub ran away from the pair safely. Akane at that point realized, that he was being chased off by the wolverine on his back and Chacha was coming straight towards him on the front. He knew that he was being used as a human sacrifice now. It didn't matter who killed him first. He could have the choice of being CLAWED TO DEATH by the wolverine...Or he could have the choice of being LOVED TO DEATH by Chachakaka. Both of equally bad options and he was quickly running out of time to make his choice.

Akane gave up running and suddenly he dropped on to his knees. Then, he covered both of his ears with his palms while closing his eyes. And immediately, he started praying: "Oh God save...Oh God...save...OH GODDDD...SAVE ME..."

Both Chachakaka and the mutated wolverine came within the touching distance of Akane. At that moment he had accepted his fate of being SCRUED. However something unexpected happen, Chachaka out of nowhere, started to scream crazily; as if she was giving out a battle cry: "MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW..."

The giant wolverine for one reason or another was sit scared: "WAHHHHHHHHHHHH..." It started running away. Chachakaka gave out another battle cry: "MEOOOOOWWWW..." and she went straight after the wolverine to the glorious SUNSET.

Akane laid down on the ground and gazed at the beautiful sunset. He was feeling a lot happy now: "Hahahahahahahahahahahha..."

"Laughing alone are we? It is a prominent sign of dementia if you must know."

Akane looked at source of the voice. It was Kajun. She had a smirk on her face.

"Demented? I have been through a lot today thank you. If you don't mind, you are blocking my view hairy scientist. I really want to appreciate the beauty of the sunset right now."

"Sorry maybe I'm not well versed on neanderthal's customs. But Is this the thanks I get for saving your hide. Your really are an ungrateful addlepate."

"What do you mean?"

"Hopefully you are not suffering from Alzheimer disease, but you do recall Senpai calling someone on the phone right?

"That was you?"

"Quite perceptive of you. You are not as stupid as I initially anticipated to be."

"Okay hairy scientist stop making fun of me. So what? You didn't do anything to earn my thanks."

"Really? Then who do you reckon sent Chachakaka to scare off that mutated wolverine? I would give an hint so that you wouldn't burden your pea brain with simple thoughts. For starters it's not Santa Claus."

"What? That was you? How did you know that Chachakaka would have been effective against that wolverine?"

"It is simple, stupid one. A wolverine is from a weasel family. A rodent...A mouse family...Well Chachakaka is from a cat family. Hence she is the natural predator to that wolverine, psychologically speaking."

"Under normal circumstances I would have laughed at your theory, but today isn't exactly normal. I'm sorry that I was being rude to you initially...And you have my thanks. You really are awesome."

"Well a simple thanks in this situation specifically, is not enough. You owe me your life. For that reason alone, I would merit a better reward."

"Well how about I take you out to some fancy place huh? Would that be enough?"

"Well that would be a start. My taste buds yearns for a delicious meal at GUSTAVE & GOLD."

"GUSTAVE & GOLD? That place is faking expensiv..." Akane then realized that he was sounding exactly like an ungrateful prick. So he decided give in to her luxurious demand: "Whatever you say. Lead the way fair lady. Your wish is my command."

"Oh Chivalry! I like that. Keep it up! I might do something nice for you in return."

"Don't expect anymore of that crap from me fair lady. IT'S a LiMiTED TiME OFFER."

 **Not Very Far From Here**

Ragna was in a bad shape now. He was resting his head on Rachel's lap. Rachel on the other hand was scratching his locks of hair in order to ease his pain.

"I apologize amour...for placing you in this predicament...It really aches my soul to its very core...if I lose you...now...wahhhh..." Rachel wiped her tears with her index finger.

"You won't lose me Sexy Bunny girl...ahhhhhhh...I have been far worse condition than this before...After getting some much needed rest I'll be back on my feet in no time...ahhhhh..." Ragna was squirming in pain. He was hurt pretty bad.

"You attempt at skylarking me is futile...As both of us can easily discern the truth...I have done something terrible for which there is no going back...For that I'm truly sorry Ragna..." Rachel said in a teary eyes...She then proceeded to connect her forehead with Ragna's forehead: "I'm deply sorry my amour...However even my apologies are futile now."

Ragna rubbed his cheeks against her cheeks: "Ahhhhhh...don't be sorry Usagi!...I never wanted see you cry...or in pain...Remember I took an oath when we married right..?..I would do everything to keep you happy..."

"I wish I had the competence to change time..I wish I had much needed powers to heal you...I wish I had spent more time with you..If you die right now Ragna...I would instantly permit Tsubaki to kill me...I live as long as you live...I only exist because of you...Without you I'm a mere phantom..." Rachel was sounding more and more like her old graceful self. But at the same time, she couldn't contain the multitudes of tears coming out of her eyes.

"Ahhahahahahahah...cough...cough...Boy oh boy...Usagi! You are very romantic in a very depressing manner...So cute...Just like Juliet...Would you take poison for me Usagi?" Ragna touched her cheeks.

"Hahahahaha...hahahaha...My Romeo..you are indeed a fine master in the art of pleasing a lady's heart..." Rachel laughing in a hiccupy manner...as she was experiencing a mixed emotion of pain and joy. She was massaging Ragna's head now.

"How did you know that I was lying to you?"

"Well you might share your younger brother's wits...But I'm no fool like Noel to believe your every words...sniff...sniff..."

"Well I could never fool you Usagi...But I wish I could fool you into believing that I was alright. So atleast I could have comforted you...So that I could have made you happy right till the very end. Your happiness is my top priority...Bunny Girl..." Ragna then connected his forehead with Rachel' forehead: "If die here...don't attempt that silly suicide ritual...I'm pretty stubborn ...even in death... I would come back as a ghost and haunt you...and we would be happy family all over again...You and I would be something then. A TRUE GHOULISH COUPLE. Though I have to say, I hate the idea of being the ghost. Since I'm afraid of ghosts myself. But for you babes, I would become anything you want, even a ghost or a PIKACHU for that matter..."

"Well your awfully romantic in a depressing manner too...Ragna..."

"Well not as much as you...you have to agree on that...yours aromatic attempt was way more depressing than mine...My fair Juliet..."

Rachel gave out a beautiful smile with a teary eyes: "I would have agreed on that..."

"Dam it Rachel...you look very beautiful when you smile...you should do that more often..."

"Such a cliche pick up line...hahahaha..."

"Hey at least I made you laugh...Ahhhhhhhhh..." Ragna groaned in pain: "Ahhhh...haaaaa..." Ragna was breathing heavily...He was losing his life-force very quickly.

"Are you okay amour...? Your not dying are...you...? Please amour say something...?" Rachel was terrified.

"As much as I would to see that daughter. It is not his time. I was able to procure this blood bag from his much talented younger brother. Rejoice invertebrate, you will live. You were lucky, that were fooling around in Spagonia. Otherwise death would have been your next companion. " Valkenhayn said.

"Daddy?" Rachel was surprised.

"Well your a sight for sore eyes Valk...Can't you see we are having a moment here...?"

"The feeling is mutual...son...I would like nothing more than to crush your skull with my FIST THAT IS BRIMMING WITH FURY. However I should let you enjoy your shining moment, if you don't mind my presence that is. It is a matter of extreme urgency that I need to transfuse the much needed blood in your useless carcass." Valkenhayn said.

"Not at all daddy yo." Ragna smiled.

Valkenhayn then conducted the blood transfusion: "Hold still son." Ragna nodded.

During the blood transfusion , Rachel kissed Ragna on his lips. And it looked like a good long kiss. They were in no mood of breaking off their kiss, however Ranga's mobile began to buzz uncontrollably. He ignored it initially, as he thought it would one of the many useless messages he got from one of his many friends. However it buzzed again...and again...and again...It was as if the buzzing from his mobile phone would never stop.

Ragna broke off the kiss: "Can you give me a sec Usagi?"

Rachel gave him her permission. And then he checked his mobile...there were atleast 700 new unread messages on his mobile. He decided to read one that was from Terumi.

 _"Rags my boy. I'm so proud of you..you sit head. I never knew you swing that way...Just like your faygard younger brother Jin. Hahahahaha...Who would thought that a sheep would royalled scrued a lion right where it matters. Hahahahaha...By the way I originally planned to take Rachel out to a love hotel but...she wasn't ready yet...But after seeing this picture...I think...I still might have a chance to take here there, you faking faig bag...hahahahahah..._

 _With Hate_  
 _Yuki Terumi."_

Ragna checked the picture that was contained in the message. It showed him and almost naked and in his underpants Azrael together...and Ragna was about to do something terrible to the fabled Mad Dog in the said picture: "WHAT THE HEL?"

He didn't know what was worse. Him being seen almost naked with Azrael or Rachel almost cheating on him, by planning to go with Terumi to the love hotel. He decided to remain cool.

After-all this is what Rachel always wanted to see? Him being jealous and immediately making fun of him. He wouldn't give her this satisfaction. After all his younger brother Jin was famed for his levelheadedness especially during pressure filled situations and if he was his elder brother, he needed to show his levelheadedness where it matters most. However his train of thought was broken by another new message on his mobile phone.

Ragna checked that message and it was from Nago:

 _"Ragna you naughty boy. You never told me that you were into that sort of thing. Now I know for sure, that your are indeed an AS MAN. When you return home,there would be a delicious, fat meal waiting for you in your bed chambers. By the way Madam Rachel has sent the same message to everyone. Almost 900 hundred people I'm afraid, including me._ "

"AS MAN...AS MAN...AS MAN...USAAGIIIIIII...YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TEXTED THIS PICTURE TO EVERYONE!"

Rachel giggled: "Guilty as charged." Suddenly, she decided to get up.

Ragna shouted: "RACHEL...COME BACK HERE...WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOUR TINY BUTT...I'M GONNA CARNAGE SCISSORS IT...COME HERE...NOW." It was on now. He couldn't remain calm any longer. Rachel had gone too far with her teasings and practical jokes. He was now convinced that he was definitely not, Jin's elder brother, but rather he was officially the elder sibling to that midget Akane; who was as much of a SORE LOSER as he was.

"Catch me if you can lover...teehee." Rachel started to run. Ragna chased after her and he didn't cared whether he was done with the blood transfusion or not.

Valkenhayn massaged his temples: "Baka! I am too old for this sit. I have to complete the blood transfusion while chasing that idiot at the same time...The option of claiming the much delayed retirement seems much more enticing now. Since the day that varmint became The Lord of Alucard's Manor. I think I have aged atleast 100 years." Valkenhayn then pursued the two lovers.

* * *

Okay this the biggest humorous chapter ever written on this community. With over 17,000+ words. Mans that is a lot. I think I am starting to write Ragchel pairing really well and that is all thanks to me using Akane characterization as Ragna 2.0. With the help of Akane I was well prepared to write about Ragna stories, well without ever getting fans wrath. Whew that was good plan on my side. I got a good survival instinct ;)

And I think I really screwed on writing Terumi's character. Even the guy who had written a story about Kimiko Terumi on Anime Amino was able to write terumi much much much better than the mediocre piece I have written. Seriously peeps I need help on this one. Please for God sake help me on this one. I'm putting an ad on the street. **"Missing! Terumi Characterization. If someone finds it, claim your imaginary reward by dialing this number 617-666-666."**

And Jakub. My original intention was use him as a future experiments for Spider-Man personality. But I stretched him so much that he is over the top now. Well why would I be experimenting with Spider-Man characterization you say? Very simple my students, because I was having problems in deciding which blazblue characters to use for the future Spider-man story. Jin or Ragna? Both are interesting options.

Jin as Spider-Man is really interesting as he could be a total silent and stoic person when he is peter parker. But funny one liner and talkative guy when he is Spider-Man. And Ragna too; he could be a rude and crude person as peter parker and a damn funny guy as a spider-man...see my dilemma? Well I guess. I will just take my time on this one. Where is my pack of puff cigarettes now hmmm...

 **Dhekelia SBA Memorial Hospital is a opening location for METAL GEAR SOLD V: TPP prologue. By God it is the greatest prologue of all time. Very emotional and would keep the audience on the edge of their seats. Even PewDiePie called it "the most intense one hour of gaming ever." Also the Dee Dee the dog is a major character in the afore-mentioned game.**

 **Also when Jakub says to the wolverine that: "You little monster! You should really consider retiring. After working in this business for 17 years. Hahahahaha...17 years is a very long time Wolvi baby." It was actually a reference to Mr. Hugh Jackman role as John Logan aka Wolverine for 17 years. Beginning from First Part of X-men(2000) and ending with Logan(2017).**

* * *

Okay now is the time to respond to the various reviewers then.

Firstly **"Guest 101"** you didn't liked chappie 1 okay? But you thought chappie 2 was wonderful good to know. Coz the ending of chappie 8 which is this one; was a direct reference to chappie 2. So I hope you liked the ending to this chapter as much as you did for chapter 2.

To the **"Guest"** , seriously dude I don't know how to take your review. I don't mind criticism and I certainly don't mind praises. But I'm confused about all of this. You are both praising my work and criticizing Jin X Noel paring both at the same time. Oh well I appreciate that you consider my story as the **"best you have read for quite a while?"** Thanks.

But Jinoel is not wrong. They can work quite well. If you don't believe me read **"VadeXtra" story "Synchronicity",** any stories of **"That One Aloof Guy"** and **"Cardlover95".** I'm pretty sure your mind would change after reading their works.

Hi **"Pumba"**! I was wondering where Timon was? You laughed alot? I'm glad, I was able to fulfill your motto hakuna matata lol.

To **"That One Aloof Guy"** Thanks. I thought I was about to royally scru Ragchel pairing for the first time. But your inputs and encouragement means alot. And If I get your seal of approval then it means I'm on the right track when it come to writing about blazblue fanfiction no. 1 favourite pairing.

For the next chapters I will basically focus on Jinoel pairing. So see ya guyz and have a nice day! This was howlin blood over and out!


	9. Episode 3: Kisaragi Returns F

Question of the day: "WHAT IS THE MOST FRUSTRATING TASK IN WRITING FAN-FICTION ESE? It's the faking proofreading. If writing a fan-fic is suppose to be ultimate joy, then surely proofreading is the halls of pain Beast Incarnate style. Now who wants some Suplex City? I guess no one. On with the show.

* * *

Akane was at a bar on Kagutsuchi. There were still lots of days left for his vacation. He was just finishing a large glass of beer at this point. His attention suddenly shifted to a breaking news at a small tv, which was no more than 18 inches tall. He always wondered how the old that dam tv was. But it didn't matter to him now, as his eyes were glued to the newsreader. He then emptied his glass: "Bob! Bring me another glass of Kölsch." The bald, stocky bartender nodded and took his glass away.

 _"This is Kate Walther. Local time is 3:15 PM. We're interrupting our regularly scheduled programming for breaking news."_

Mr. Sasagae eyes were also glued to the television set. He was sipping a cup of coffee served by Mai Natsume. She was pretty terrible at making food and beverages, but at least they were safe of for consumption, unlike certain Mrs. Kisaragi. Plus if he rejected her offering she would break down in crying anyways, so he didn't have much choice in that regard.

 _"We have just received word that peace negotiations have broken down between Ikaruga Federation and NOL." Kate Walther continued._

"Dad I fixed the barn roof. So what do you want me..." Taro entered the living room, but he saw that his father was fully engrossed on the breaking news.

 _"The leader of Ikaruga Federation, Lord Tenjō Amanohokosaka stormed off the meeting table. Words is that Lord Amanohokosaka felt that fresh terms being presented by Mister Tomei, the new representative of NOL, rather violated their previous agreements."_

Ragna and Rachel were seated on a comfortable sofa. Both of them were holding each other hands. The more they hear this news, the more they worried they become and the more tightly they held each other hands.

 _"It seems that Mr. Andrew Kisaragi, the previous representative of NOL was not present at the meeting for one reason or another."_

Noel was in the kitchen, wearing her Chrono Phantasma attire without her boots. She was munching on a chocolate chip cookies contained in the jar, which she was holding with her left arm: "Huh? Is papa being mentioned in the news?" Her entire focus was now on her tv set.

 _"Sources report that by now, Ikaruga Federation are already in process of declaring independence from NOL."_

Dee Dee who was playing with Noel not so long ago, went outside the kitchen and on to the garden, where Jin was busy planting White Chamomile flower plant.

 _"This could most likely mean, it would result in a large scale war like never seen before.."_

Jin immediately stopped gardening and turned his towards the direction where he heard this sound. Although he was at a great distance away from his the kitchen, it felt peculiar to him that he was able to hear that breaking news at such distance.

 _"Not since THE First Great Magic War."_

Jin started to breathe deeply on hearing the term First Great Magic War. It was the last time when the infamous Black Beast was last seen.

 **NOL's Cantonment near the town of Castelfranco Veneto, Vento Italy**

Noel was hugging Jin, while crying at the same time. Jin was wearing his white navy suit, as he belonged to the proud tradition Navy. Mai as expectedly was doing the same thing with Taro, who was wearing a standard NOL officers' uniform same as Akane's attire.

"Stupid idiot. You better not make us this lose this war on your own." Kajun threatened Akane, who was standing near his father, Mr. Teruhiko.

"Are you faking serious? How would I even lose this whole war on my own? I'm just one guy hello. I don't even think that my contribution wouldn't matter, even if I pulled off a God Dam Hacksaw Ridge. Are you hearing this dad? She always harasses me."

"You capable of such deed. Your skull is rather empty. A skull without brain is a dangerous Weapons of Mass Self-Destruction."

"Let it go, son. Let us all be mature about this." Mr. Teruhiko replied.

Akane ignored his father words: " Weapons of Mass Self-Destruction? It doesn't even make a single frickin sense. Regardless why the hel do you care about the war? Aren't you part of Sector 7? Last time I checked your crooked scientific organization interests most of the faking times doesn't even intertwine with NOL's."

"I might be part of Sector 7 but I wouldn't stand idle in knowing that you were solely responsible for all my friend's casualties."

"Okay, first of all, Jin and Taro are specifically my friends, not yours. But regarding Makoto, Tsubaki, Shiori and tha..." Akane gulped when he tried to recall her name: "th...at Catgirl, all of them are suppose to be our mutual friends. And secondly am I some kind of unlucky charm that I would specifically harm our friends? And a few seconds ago I was supposed to be an unlucky charm towards the entire NOL army. Am I threat to the NOL army in general or to our friends specifically? Tell me you COUSIN IIT'S SISTER." Akane screamed at the last word.

Kajun calmly scratched her ear canal with her left pinky. As it's hearing capacity was temporarily blocked by Akane sudden shouting: "You are a threat to every single living being on this planet. I'm pretty confident that you want to know why?"

"Not really."

"Because your like an ameba. A single-celled creature with no brain or nervous system for that matter."

"Okay, your insults are not that much original. As I recall you have already called me brainless in this conversation alone. But it still pisses me off."

"Well, it is hilarious. The only reason you couldn't find it funny is that you are a brainless dog."

"Okay, that is strike three. You called me brainless three times in a row. Dad, are you hearing this? You always allow this hairy witch in our hous...Whaaat?" Akane was flabbergasted that his of a father was buying certain crepes from a certain cart operated by a certain female Kaka. Akane knew who that certain female Kaka was.

Her name is Taokaka. She had a weird obsession of punching the delicious crepes away into the sky right after she had prepared them up for her customers. When the delicious crepes were punched away, the customers for some strange reason were forced to go after it. Akane couldn't think of any reason why. Maybe it was delicious. But Akane would never be foolish enough to run after that creeps no matter how delicious it was. He would rather demand a refund and hand her over to the authorities for such stupidity.

"Meooow...Here ya go, mister." Tao was about to hand over the crepes to Mr. Teruhiko.

"Why thank you. You cute little kaka kitten." Mr. Teruhiko was about to grab his crepes.

Suddenly Tao facial changes from her usual energetic expression to an aggressive expression: "THEN TAO PUNCHES IT AWAY...MEOOOW..." The female Kaka punches the crepe far, far away. Mr. Teruhiko for some unexplained reason decided to chase after his crepe.

"MYYYYY CREPEEEE!" Mr. Teruhiko screamed as he began his strange crepe chase.

"Deadbeat of a dad." Akane facepalmed himself so hard that he actually hurt himself. His father was officially thirty-second victim of that Taokaka's prank. Thirty-three if you count Celica. A. Mercury though.

 **8th Hierarchical City Wadatsumi**

Jin was was busy with organizing his men to collecting rations and other supplies for the ship for the upcoming the war.

"Lieutenant Commander Kisaragi!" An older voice called out.

Jin immediately turned around and saluted: "Sir!" It was his superior, Captain Forester. The captain of the ship in which Jin was part of. He had silver hair. There were signs of aging all over his skin. He wore a dark blue, captain's hat. Captain Forester was the one, who allowed Jin to go back home one week early, due to his upcoming birthday on Valentine's day. Jin originally thought he would never have gotten that one week early leave. But Captain Forester can be quite generous at unexpected times.

"Lieutenant Commander Kisaragi, one of your relatives is on the telephone right now. You have fifteen minutes tops. Understood?"

Jin gave another powerful naval style salute: "Aye aye captain."

Captain Forester nodded: "Dismissed." Jin went straight to the naval base's lobby. He picked up the phone lying on the table.

"Hello, son. I know it's weird to call you out of the blue."

"Hello, father." Jin had a smile on his face. He really needed to talk to someone. All this news of potential war stressed him out. He never showed his worry or fears to anybody. Because that is how he was like since he was adopted by Kisaragi's household. Talking to his father was a welcome news to him.

"I hope you don't mind if I talk to you as a sort of stress reliever. I'm quite on the edge for the past few days. Besides your the only one, besides Maia whom I have intellectual wavelength with. As much I love Noel, she too much of an air head."

Jin actually smiled again on hearing his wife's name. Well, he didn't feel offended at all when his father called his wife an airhead. Noel was quite an intellectual in her own way. It just felt weird to Jin that people outside his house were never able to see her intellect for one reason or another. Plus her airheaded persona or being moe more specifically was one of the prime reason why he was attracted to his wife in the first place. However, Jin had his suspicions that most of the times Noel intentionally tried hard of keeping up her moe act. It didn't matter to Jin. He had best of both worlds. Noel was both an airhead in a moe-ish manner and an intellectaul at the same time. Even if Jin had felt offended by his father description of Noel, he would rather keep his feelings to himself, because he respected his father no matter.

"Son, I don't know where to begin. I know I shouldn't fell like this way. I can't help but feel remorseful about this entire situation."

"Are you okay father?" Jin asked calmly.

Andrew Kisaragi took a deep breath: "I feel like my entire life's work had undermined by that amoral Sie Tomei. The peace deal that I negotiated with Ikaruga Federation almost three decades ago just went down the drain. It wasn't just my hard work. It was my legacy. A legacy that I wanted to be associated with the entire Kisaragi clan. A clan of peace, not mercenary or war opportunist. I actually carried you in my lap when I negotiated those terms." Andrew was about to cry, but like he decided to keep a strong face infront of his son.

"I know father."

"I wanted you and my grandchildren to be safe from the horrors of war. Now my own son is going to a war. I feel like that I have failed you. For that, I'm truly sorry." Andrew was about cry.

"Father you didn't fail me nor anyone else for that matter. You did the best you could. The reason we had peace for next twenty-eight years or so was because of your sole efforts. Father, your legacy stays in place. No one and not even Sie Tomei could do anything about it." Jin said in a calm and reassuring voice.

Andrew calmed down a bit and sniffed: "Bless you, my son. You were always like this. You were always good at calming the nerves of others. No matter how much worried you were inside. No matter how painful it was for you. You always kept that brave and calm face in front of others."

Jin felt a lot relieved now. His father understood him better than anyone else. He could actually see through his ruse. He was his father after all.

"Son, sorry for spoiling the good mood. But you know, it all felt wrong to me from day one. When the top brass of NOL appointed Mr. Tomei as the chief negotiator. Even the Imperator didn't protest to his appointment. I knew this thing was coming one way or another."

"Coming?"

"Sie Tomei was one of the guys who opposed the peace treaty from the very begging. He was deeply against the reforms and giving in to some of the legitimate demands of the Ikaruga Federation. In short, he was in favor of going war with them."

"So why him now?"

"I don't know son. But I knew as soon as that guy was appointed as the Chief Negotiator, things would very quickly go down the drain. One more thing, the war declaration from NOL themselves is not going well with the general public. Furthermore, NOL is not able to rally influential families to their cause. I have no clue what is going on. Sie Tomei should just admit defeat and honour the original agreement with Ikaruga Federation. That in itself would avoid the war in the first place." Andrew Kisaragi sighed.

"It's gonna be okay dad. You just take care yourself. That is both important to me and mom. Everything is going to be alright.

Andrew chuckled: "You're the universal stress reliever Jin. I'm glad that I talked to you. Until then son."

"Goodbye, dad." Jin then hung up the phone. Stress reliever huh? That word was relevant to both Jin and Noel. Noel was for one reason or another was universally abused by everyone. From Ragna's pinching her cheek to Hakumen forehead flick to Kaka Clan picking out on her so-called faults cough...cough on the very much lacking side... to Rachel threatening Noel with her Bolverk being flushed down on the toilet to Miss Litchi's dressing games. But at the end of the day, it was always Jin who got the end of the stick as he had to walk her home while carrying her on his back. For one reason or another Noel enjoyed riding on his back like some pig. So he was the ultimate stress reliever to a universal stress reliever. A servant's servant.

 **7th Hierarchical City Kazamotsu**

"Captain Sassage and Captain Teruhiko." An overly serious voice called out.

"Sir!" Both Taro and Akane saluted Hibiki.

"Drop the formalities soldiers. We are all colleagues here."

"Thank you, sir." Taro replied.

"You guys belong to Istanbul platoon. Is that correct?"

"Affirmative," Taro replied.

"Well, your platoon has just been assigned to an officer from a different branch, as a means to sharing resources and Intel among the various military branches."

"Your kidding right? Most of the guys in the platoon are against this idea in the first place." Akane protested.

"Sorry, Captain Teruhiko. These are the direct orders from Colonel Mutsuki, himself. If you have any problems then take it to the Colonel himself. Is that clear?"

"Okay," Taro replied. With that Hibiki went away.

"Dam it! I can't believe we are being scrued all over again." Akane smoldered.

"To think they have the nerves to do it again. Dam it I hate when I have to say again with you Akane." Taro replied.

"Which division do you think that schmick is gonna be from?"

"Maybe armored division or maybe airforce most likely."

Akane punched his own palm: "Let us give that Maverick a welcoming of his lifetime. We'll show that schmick show what RIDE INTO THE DANGER ZONE actually means."

"Boy Akane you're quite rebellious. But I like it. There is gonna be MUTINY ON THE BOUNTY tonight." Taro winked at Akane.

"Mutiny huh?" A familiar voice said.

"Jin!" Both Taro and Akane were surprised. They immediately recognized his stupid and iconic voice.

They saw that Jin was inspecting a small robot; which was no more than a foot long more. The tiny robot looked eerily similar to R2-D2. Both of them decided to dash towards their old buddy. When all of three of friends came close; they briefly hugged each other.

"Dam it Jin! Where the hel did you came from?" Akane hugged Jin one more time and immediately he broke it off.

"Well, I was busy organizing some of my men in procuring important supplies for the ship by the name of Bounty."

"Bounty?" Akane was flabbergasted.

"WHAT?" Taro immediately realized what Jin meant.

"I was assigned to lead your platoon Akane." Jin explained.

"Huh?" There was a look of shock on Akane's face.

Taro on the other hand scowled and decided to create a distance between him and Jin; while crossing his arms: "Are you suppose to be our head of platoon now? Big deal Jin-Jin."

Jin tried to come near his friend: "Taro?"

"All three of us graduated from the Academy together. You may have a higher ranking in Navy. But no way in hel you're our boss." Taro resented alot. He kinda feels jealous about the whole situation, to be honest.

"Taro, you ignoramus fak! What is it with you today? This is getting out of hand." Akane reprimanded.

"Akane don't you get it. He set the entire thing up. He even had a meeting with Big Bro(Kagura) just for this purpose. We should have seen that coming all along." Taro was breathing heavily because he holding back his anger. But one could imagine that he could punch Jin in the face anytime now.

"Come on Taro drop it. Don't be a douchebag here. He is our friend for Thor's sake." Akane also secretly resented the new arrangement as well, but he decided not to show it.

"I swear Taro, I had no intention to upstage you guys. I have an intimate reason for doing that." Jin replied calmly.

Taro gave out a sarcastic chuckle: "Hohoho...Really? Do you really think that excuse would make it any better now? That is selfishness to the extreme Jin-Jin. Please me and Akane are not interested in hearing your sad, intimate reason for literally scruing us."

Jin could only give out a deep breath as a response towards his internal stress that was building inside him at a steady rate.

"Taro, I can totally understand if you choose not to follow my orders. You have a legitimate grievance in that regard."

"Well, I was intending to do that anyway. Thanks, in advance Jin-Jin." Taro replied sarcastically. With that, he went away.

Jin sighed one more time.

"Don't worry Jin. He will be alright." Akane reassured.

"I'm sorry Akane."

"Don't be Jin. Congrats man. I'm happy for you." Akane briefly hugged Jin again. Although Akane himself resented Jin initially but he felt bad how much coldly Taro acted towards Jin.

"Thanks, man."

"Well, me and Taro have some work to do now. So see you around, boss." Akane waved Jin goodbye.

Jin smiled at the receiving the title boss from his friend.

 **Time: 10:30 pm at Lakeside of Kazamotsu**

Jin was naked. The only thing he was wearing right now was his briefs. He planned to explore the lake in deep underwater. He internally cursed himself for not bringing any proper scuba gear. It must have been temporary madness on his part to think that he could actually explore this lake without proper equipment on this extremely cold weather. Hence there was a risk of hypothermia.

Cold weather was least of his worries, this lake was filled with dangerous, mythical creatures like mermen, giant sized octopus (although they were definitely much, much, much smaller than Kraken), Cthulhu and Nyarlathotep. They are kinds of nightmarish creature that could only envision by the mad mind of H.P Lovecraft.

In short, the odds were heavily stacked against him. Jin took a deep breath and then he dived into the water. After 4 minutes or so. He came out the lake: "Haa...Haa...Ha..Haa..." Jin was breathing heavily. It was much colder than he initially thought. He could already feel his legs getting numb from the extreme coldness of the water and it looks like, it would take him quite time find the treasure; given that his body could actually cope up with the freezing water temperature. Jin took another deep breath and dived into the lake again.

After many attempts, Jin finally got out of the water as he held a beautiful, eyeball-sized, blue emerald on his right hand. He had no time to waste. He was already feeling the effects of frostbite if he stayed on this lake any longer. When he got out the lake, he found that his legs had little strength left, as he struggled his way towards his room. When he reached his room, his body felt a lot better now, because of the central heating system there.

He dashed straight towards mini jewelry crafting machine, that was lying on his study table. He immediately grabbed a tiny pieces of 250 gm of silver bars and started working on it using his machine. Although his hands were shivering alot due to the unadvised dive into the lake, he was confident he would be able to craft the jewelry he desired.

 **Next day at the NOL's Mess lobby**

Jin was wrapped up heavily in a blanket, as he was shivering violently. He had an extreme fever.

"Boss, what happened to you? And what are you holding in your hand?" Akane asked, who had just entered the main lobby. Jin showed him the jewelry that he just crafted last night. It was was a silver hair brooch containing the beautiful blue emerald, that Jin extracted from the mythical lake.

"Chaos brrr... emerald...brrrr..." Jin shivered.

"Boss that looks very similar to Noel's hair brooch. Are you sure you didn't steal from her did you?" Akane teased. Jin shook his head.

"I was just teasing you. Just chill boss."

Akane eyes widened: " WAIT! CHAOS EMERALD! Don't tell me you actually dived into the lake to get that thing. Boss this was stupid as fuck. What if you died down there?

"Sorry."

"Boy oh boy. You look worse. You really do need a chicken soup and a bed rest pronto. I need to assign personnel to tend to you while you are sick."

"Listen, is Taro okay?"

"Ummmm...that faig bag is still in a bad mood. But don't worry he would come around soon. Take care yourself, boss." Akane slowly walked away.

"Akane...brrrr...could you...brrrr...stop calling me...brrr...boss..."

"Are you going to give that Chaos Emerald as a present?"

"No."

"Then you better get used it...hahaha..."

Jin could only internally smile at being called a boss. Although he was still concerned that Taro was angry at him. He was his best friend. Sure they argue alot. At the end of the day, he was much closer to him than Akane or even Ragna was.

 **Two weeks later at 11th Hierarchical City Shinatsu**

Even though there was a slight fever going on, Jin was now in a good shape to take command of the consolidated platoon again. He negotiated Shinatsuas a location with Kagura because this was the place where Noel was staying with her parents for the time being until the war ends that is. The only thing that separates Jin from Noel was large a Troy-esque gate that Jin's company was assigned to protect. He was hoping that he could pass the present to Noel while the surveillance on him was low.

Sure Jin actions were selfish and it would come under the definition of conflict of interests; which could mean he could face serious court martial. But he planned everything well and he had the backing of Colonel Kagura who would ensure that his favourites subordinates would be given due protection.

As much as he was happy how the entire scenario panned out, things were a bit complicated for him, as Taro still didn't exactly forgave him for being forced to come under his command. Both Taro and Akane were originally assigned to be the head the Istanbul and Ankara platoon respectively. Out of nowhere both of these platoons were consolidated under Jin's command. He could understand why Taro and even Akane would resent him for that. Though Akane was being a good sport about it, by not showing his resentment towards Jin.

"So what does exactly Chaos Emeralds do?" Akane asked.

"As per se legend, it has absolute command over time and space, gravity, matter and anti-matter. This is the most interesting part it can actually gives substantial mass to subatomic particles like protons which is quite frankly impossible even for Higs Fields."

"Surpassing Higs fields? Are telling me this is supposed to be a source of True God Particles? And you are going to giving all of that to Noel?"

"It's still a legend Akane. The only practical use I could find so far is that it is a viable source of clean energy. And then, there is this." Jin then touched the blue emerald contained in the hair brooch. Suddenly soft and cool blue energy generated from blue emerald depicted a huge star being exploded and out of nowhere lots of fireflies were attracted towards the blue energy. Strange things were these nocturnal insects, appeared during daytime which made absolutely no faking sense.

"What is that?"

"That is the visual record of Big Bang and the only one so far. It also suppose to be recording our encounter right now under its infinite database."

"This tiny piece of emerald actually recorded all of that? For this information alone it would make powerful organizations like NOL and Sector Seven do anything to get it. Jin, you and Noel could be in grave danger."

"For this reason alone I need your cooperation Akane. It needs to remain a secret."

Akane then scratched his head: "I don't know man. This is a dam bad idea. Why would you still give your wife such a ridiculously dangerous gift in the first place?"

Jin sighed. He then went near the balcony and rested his arms against the railings: "Desperation I guess. Edgar still thinks of me as unworthy of Noel. I had to show that old man at one point that I'm worthy of her. By giving her something that other eligible bachelors could never give her. But that was the reason back then. Now it's different. I'm doing it, because one of the most significant memories I had with Noel was the direct result of that stone. I practically got married to her because of that single piece of hair brooch containing the Chaos Emerald."

Akane then put his palm on Jin shoulder: "You're awfully romantic aren't you Jin? Well here is the deal. I would be most willing to smuggle this jewelry to the wall and deliver it directly to Noel. I don't care even I get court martialed for it. Though I need five days for groundwork preparations atleast."

Jin could give a smile of appreciation to Akane's gesture. He was glad to have a friend like him in his life.

 **Imperator's Resthouse.**

There was a large table that had the capacity of holding upto twenty seats. Only a few people were seated there. Relius Clover, Mr. Tomei, Imperator and Terumi(who wasn't participating much in the meeting, as he was indulging in cutting his nails with his butterfly knife.

"I find it very intriguing, that the general public is very much indifferent to our declaration of war with the Ikaruga Federation. Pretty soon they oppose war itself." Relius gave his observation.

"How do you suppose we could rally people to our cause?" Imperator asked in her indifferent tone.

"Your lordship it would be very hard. Andrew Kisaragi, the ex-head of the Duodecim family is the main culprit." Mr. Tomei adjusted his glasses.

"Interesting! I would never even imagine that a Head of the Kisaragi family is attempting to gather people for the anti-war efforts. The Kisaragi family, after all, have earned their badges by profiteering from war."

"Hence that is why I propose to assassinate Andrew..." Tomei cut off by Terumi's chuckle.

"I don't appreciate that attitude of yours Hazama. Your are not following the proper protocols of the meeting. You are not contributing to it either, except for your snarky laugh at my suggestions. If you have something say, then say it, Captain. Note this well, all of the person present in the meeting have higher ranks than yours."

"Yeah listen faking four eyes. If you decided to assassinate that sitty old carcass, it would serve Andrew's cause as you would definitely be a making a martyr out of him. Hence all of your superbly well thought and lack of depth, idiotic scheme would come to tatters."

Mr. Tomei grabbed Terumi's collar: "Watch your mouth commoner. I'm well aware that you are a personal favourite of the Imperator, but your still a commoner. There would be unwanted consequences for you, if you continue to be disrespectful towards me."

Terumi then positioned his butterfly knife, at Tomei's gut, ready cut it at any time: "Disrespect you say? Why don't I poke my knife at your beer belly and see where it goes. Before you ask. Yes, I don't give a dam if I get a death sentence for killing fart holes like you."

"Captain Hazama I would recommend showing this man a proper respect." Imperator Saya interrupted.

"Hey, I was just having a friendly conversation with him. I'm really curious whether this guy enjoys pains as much as I do."

Relius shouted: "ENOUGH HAZAMA! I WOULD NOT TOLERATE YOUR BEHAVIOUR ANY LONGER. LEAVE THIS ROOM NOW OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES OF COURT MARTIAL!"

"Sheez did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today Relius? Before I go Cheif Negotiator Tomei. Why do I have this strange feeling that Andrew Kisaragi would spoil your party once again, just like he did 28 years ago hmmm? Guess the losers will always be losers see ya." With that Hazama left the room.

"Would you calm down Sie? I need you to provide viable solutions for our current dilemmas."

"I'm sorry Imperator."

"Have you thought something feasible besides assassinating Andrew Kisaragi." Relius asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. I suggest that we should attack our own Istanbul and Ankara platoon stationed at Shinatsu...Hopefully, it would result in deaths to the currents heirs of Sasagae and Teruhiko clan."

"Do you mean Taro Sasagae and Akane Teruhiko?"

"Yes, that is exactly whom I'm referring to. If it resulted in deaths of both of these men. The distinguished families of Kagutsuchi would immediately back off from Andrew Kisaragi's cause. Plus if the innocent civilians are also dead in the process, we could blame it all on the Ikaruga Federation. Though, we need the current commander (Jin) of the consolidated platoon alive, as a prime witness for the massacre."

"I'm impressed, Mr. Tomei. That would definitely aid in our efforts. Relius, prepare the clones of Lambada-11, Mu-12 and Nu-13 for the upcoming mission."

"As you wish master." Relius bowed infront of the Imperator.

 **Time: 6: 55 pm, Shinatsu**

"Commander we are losing men fast. What should we do?" Asked Lieutenant Angelos Gekas.

Jin had no clue what to do. Three female prime field devices were mercilessly slaughtering his men. These killers especially had their eyes on Taro and Akane. The more men he sent to protect his friends the more men he loses. It was weighing heavily on his concise. Would he continue wasting precious lives of his fellow soldiers just so his friends could live? Would he sacrifice his friends so that his men lives would be spared?

"Sir we have just received reports those three female prime field devices have now shifted their attention on breaching the walls of the cities. What are your orders, sir?"

Jin's eyes shot open: "NOEL IS THERE!" Jin immediately shifted his gaze to Lt. Gekas: "Officer bring both Officer Sassagae and Officer Teruhiko to the control room now. And also start the process evacuating every member in the corp right now."

"On it sir."

 **Six minutes later**

Both Akane, Taro and Gekas and entered his room.

Jin immediately handed a jewelry box to Akane: "Akane hand this over to Noel if you get the chance."

"Jin what the fak is going on here?" Jin didn't bother to answer Akane's question: "Lt. Gekas. Take these two officers to the nearest safe house. Your top priority is to protect these two."

"On it sir." Lt. Gekas saluted.

"DAM IT JIN! WHAT THE HEL ARE YOU PLANNING?" Taro shouted. Even though he was angry at Jin initially, but now he was worried about him.

"Escort both these men to the nearest safe house immediately." Jin ordered in his usual, calm manner. Both Akane and Taro resisted but they were outnumbered by thirty-five soldiers who were assigned escort those two to the safe house.

Jin finally focused his gaze on Yukianesa; which was lying on the corner of the room. This dark gift of Kisaragi family had refused to listen to his commands ever since the day he decided to turn his back on the Power of Order. He was hoping that his old weapon would aid him in the battle against the Murakomo Units. He grabbed his sword and went outside to face them.

After many failed attempts in engaging them in battle, Jin was already in a bad shape. He was breathing heavily and he was losing his strength already because of heavy battle wounds he had received. Yukianesa was not responding to his call for battle. As of right now, it was just a regular sword. Jin might have been the best soldier of NOL. But even one of these Prime Field Devices were lot stronger than Jin ever was and then there were three of them.

One of them(which seemed to be the strongest of the lot) was a spitting image of Noel. It had the same height and the same blonde hair. But it had icy blue eyes instead of her usual compassionate green orbs. Jin knew deep down inside that thing was not Noel. He knew his wife better than anybody.

They had many opportunities to kill Jin, for one reason or another they were more than content at letting him live. However, their focus was on breaching the city's gate now and would most likely slaughter the unarmed civilians there. Jin would never allow that. He decided to stab the ground with Yukianesa and concentrated on Purgatory Ice Night, his ultimate Astral drive. But it didn't happen. Jin concentrated again. Yukianesa was not responding. He figured his willpower was not enough to access it. He needed something stronger. A greater motivation.

However, when he saw that Prime Devices were about to breach the gates of the city, he knew straight away who he was doing it for all along. It was for her. He needed to protect Noel no matter what. After finding out his true motivation, he performed Purgatory Ice Night one more time. Just as Jin expected the entire area and anything on it, including the three Prime Field Devices, were suddenly encased in a beautiful diamond-like ice prison.

Jin gave out a cold breath and when he looked down he saw those small ice crystals were slowly creeping up to his body. He knew what exactly happened. It wasn't his normal Astral finish. It was something much much much more powerful. That would have eventually killed the user himself.

A normal Astral finish would not even have a minute effect on Lambad-11, Nu-13 and Mu-12. However, out of the three, he regretted killing Mu-12 most, for obvious reasons. But it doesn't matter anymore, as long his loved ones were safe. As long as she was safe.

Most of his body was encased in ice. Only his chest, arm, and head remain untouched. He looked at the moon. He could only see the face of his wife there. Jin recalled that moon used to recall terrify him when he was a kid. But now he realized she was his true strength. With Noel on his side, he could face anything head on without any fear.

However tonight the moon looked just as beautiful as she was. He was determined to fight for his existence. He would fight against all odds to just see her again. Sure, Purgatory Ice killed all three sisters of death. But he had a strong reason to live. It was all for her. No matter what happened, no how the difficult his wishes were, he needed to keep on fighting & keep on living. Nothing would stop him. He reached his right hand out to the moon one last time before he was completely encased in ice cage.

 **NOL'S Extraction team.**

Upto 300 personnel of NOL's extraction team were sent to Shinatsu. All of them were wearing winter gear, because of extreme coldness in the area. The entire area was filled with Yukianesa-created mountain ranges that stretched upto 2,500 km; which surpasses Himalayan Ranges.

"Oh, I can't this stand dam place brrrr... Sir, how cold is this place?"

"It's -91.2 Degree Celcius. This place temperature exceeds that of Vostok Station in Antartica. Which was supposed to be the coldest place on earth. That too Shinatsu has never snowfall for quite a long time."

"Sir, how far those ice mountain ranges go?"

"Don't ask. Start the evacuation. Any further delay would land our team in hot water."

"Okay, boys! Start those drills now. We are on strict schedule people." With that, the entire team started with their extraction efforts. Although there were many things that were trapped in the artificial mountains, only Yukianesa was visible.

 **Military Base at 5th Hierarchical City Ibukido**

Taro was near a bathroom sink. He was breathing heavily. He felt a lot of guilt on how harshly he acted towards his Jin. He wished, that he could have at least acted a bit more civil towards his best friend. He decided to put some water on his face in order to calm his nerves.

"Ensign Sally Elena, it is now your turn to deliver these documents to the officer's relative." Captain Forester ordered.

"Captain...I..ca..n't..." Ensign Sally Elena stuttered with her reply; when Taro intervened.

"Sir if you don't mind. I request that I should take this responsibility."

"Captain Taro this is navy..."

"Sir I insist. I have to do this no matter what."

"Why do you want to take this task?"

"Sir, think of it a returning the favour to someone very important to me. I know that I have failed to have given you any sufficient explanation on why I want to do this in the first place. But I need to do this. I can't tell you my exact reason, but you have to trust me on this one sir...please..."

"Alright First Lieutenant. You have my permission."

Taro then saluted Captain Forester: "Thank you, sir."

Taro then proceeded to the room where Akane was staying. He knocked on the door three times, and then it opened: "Taro? What do you want?"

"Akane! I need that thing now." Akane could only give a look of surprise at Taro's sudden request.

* * *

Taro outside the beautiful house by the lake. It was more like one of those cliche romantic houses in cliche romantic movies. He was breathing heavily. He hesitated and then he knocked on the door. The door then opened.

"KYYYAAA..." Noel jumped in the scare when she realized that Taro was outside her home as she wasn't expecting any visitors today: "What are you doing Oni-san. Come inside."

"Thanks." Taro smiled. He took a seat on a couch, in the kitchen.

"Need anything Oni-san? Tea or coffee?"

"I would like water please."

Noel brought him a glass of water: "Here you go." Noel smiled while closing her eyes.

"Thanks." Taro then drank his water quickly. He was feeling quite nervous. He now realized that the basic difference between him and Jin was that Jin would never crack under pressure, whereas Taro would; especially now.

Noel then went back to cleaning her dishes: "So Oni-San what brings you here?"

"Ahhhh! An official du..ty.."

"Okay. How is Mai doing?"

"Well, she is...ahh getting used to it. I mean as a homemaker you know."

"Yeah, I can empathize with her. A girl from rich household usually finds it hard, to get used to domestic duties initially. Lucky for me I always wanted to do homemaking, especially cooking."

"I guess...your right."

"So how long would it take for Jin to be free from his Naval duties?"

Taro took a deep breath: "Noel could you come here for a second."

"Why?"

"Noel please."

"Okay." Noel took a seat opposite to Taro: "What is it?"

"Noel!" Taro then dropped some documents on the table along with the ring box: "Mrs. Kisaragi as the spouse of one of the most decorated officers in the navy..."

"Taro why are talking like that?" Noel was slightly worried about his change of tone.

"Even in the recently concluded Second Great Magic War, Lieutenant Commander Kisaragi served with great honour and valor..."

"What is going on here?" Noel was now worried.

"He managed to save the personnel from both the army and the navy..."

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Noel started to shout as there were a lot of tears in her eyes. She had a slight idea what Taro was talking about. She didn't want to hear it from him. She didn't want to. It hurt too much.

"However just like any brave soldiers, he fell in the line of dut..."

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! GET OUT!" Noel started throwing various crockery and kitchen utensils like plates, knives, and glasses at Taro: "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW ...GET OUT...GET OUT...GET OUT..."

Some of those plates actually hit Taro on his head, which started bleeding badly as a result. He decided it was high to get out of there as Noel was not in stable mental condition. He knew that Noel would hate him for quite long time. She might never forgive him. He had to do it since he owed Jin his life.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE WHO WAS SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD..." Noel shouted inside her home. Even though Taro was outside the house but he still manages to hear it. Actually, Noel was not wrong. He deserved that fate, not Jin. Atleast he wouldn't have felt the huge guilt that he was feeling right now.

Mai heard a knock on her door and when she opened it, she panicked at the sight of Taro, whose entire head was covered with his own blood: "OH MY GOD TARO! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I have been at Noel's house."

"Did she hurt you? Has she gone mad?"

"No Mai. It's not her fault. Jin is...Oh God Jin...is..."

At night Noel was sitting on her couch and watching the beautiful hologram image, generated by the Chaos Emerald contained in her hair brooch. It was depicting the time when Jin asked Noel to marry him at the lake at Spagonia. Noel couldn't control her sobbing or tears. That memory greatly pained her. But she couldn't stop herself watching it. She was stuck to it like a vicious cycle.

 **Sevilla, Andalusia, Southern Spain**

Noel was wearing a double-breasted pink wool suit, with two similar stoned hair brooches. Sitting near her were Ragna and Rachel. It was a military funeral to honour the soldiers who had fallen at Shinatsu. The fallen soldiers were encased in a shimmering glass caskets so that the mourners would see them for one last time before they have said their goodbyes.

The military personnel from various branches performed canon version of 21-gun rifle salute. Immediately one of the nominated high ranking officers neatly wrapped up NOL's flag and then carefully placed it in on the fallen soldier's casket.

The Imperator then got up from her seat and started to speak on the podium: "This day would not have been possible without the blood of our martyrs, our wounded soldiers and their patient and steadfast families; without them, we would not have been able to protect the country. Our brave soldiers have fortified the whole country with their bravery and unified the whole country with their blood. We will spare no effort to return even a small part of the debt we owe to these soldiers, their families and children."

Then the Imperator grabs the black cloth that was covering a large bronze statue: "It is for this reason we honour our greatest son." Imperator then removes the black cloth revealing a giant bronze statute of Jin Kisaragi. The statue pose was exactly the same when Jin died. He was holding out his right hand towards the moon. The spectators clapped on seeing the sight of the magnificent statue.

Noel felt more crushed than ever. She was already in a grieving state. But seeing the face of her recently deceased husband was already making her mood much worse. Even though it was just a statue.

"I wish to summon the brave Mrs. Kisaragi to receive the Medal of Honour on her spouse's behalf." Imperator called out.

Noel was broken from her thought after hearing her name. She didn't get up from her seat right away. She took her time. As she was not in the right frame of mind. Then she started to move toward the podium slowly. She looked at Jin's statue again. It's didn't even remotely looked like him. However, whenever she looked at it. It brought the same sad feelings to her heart.

Noel then stopped walking. She then peeked at the glass casket containing Jin's dead boy. It wasn't decomposed at all. Noel hoped that he would be alive. That he comes back alive. Although it would have been quite a humiliation for both her and Jin, but she would take that great humiliation over this sad feeling any day.

However, the people who were attending the 21-gun salute had polarized reactions towards Noel's appearance. Some of the audience couldn't understand why Noel was wearing a pink suit on her husband's funeral. She was supposed to wear a black suit. Only a madness resulting from her sadness could make her do such a ridiculous thing.

The other audience was dumbfounded by Noel's exact physical resemblance with the Imperator. They could have sworn that could have been long lost twin sisters or even her clone. Noel didn't care what either of the mourners thought. She was just stuck in her own sad, little world.

"Mrs. Kisaragi would you please come to the podium now." The Imperator ordered.

Noel shook her head. She started to walk towards the podium. While walking she turned her towards the glass casket containing her husband. Her mind was full of conflicting thoughts now. Is she going to spend the rest of her life alone? Will she live through this pain for a long time? Would she be forced to cry alone on the bed without the warmth of Jin's arms?

Noel stopped walking and immediately dashed towards the Jin's casket and started crying on it. She then clenched her fist started to hit on the casket like a hammer: "Waaaaaaaaaaah! Yo..u lef...t ALONE! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU SURVIVE THIS WAR! YOU PROMISED ME TO BE WITH ME THICK AND THIN..."

She was again constantly hitting the casket with her fist like a hammer: "YOU PROMISED THAT YOU LOVE ME...THAT YOU WOULD CONSOLE DURING MY BAD TIMES...WHERE ARE YOU NOW?"

Now Noel was constantly hitting the glass casket with intense aggression: "YOU STUPID...STUPID... STUPID...STUPID...STUPID..STUPID...STUPID..STUPID...YOUR THE WORST...YOU HAVE RUINED ME...YOU DESTROYED ME TO MY VERY CORE...HOW COULD I FIGHT ON THIS TERRIBLE REALITY WITHOUT YOU COWARD...YOU'RE NO HERO...YOU'RE A FALSE HERO...WAAAAAHHHH..."

Noel's head was shaking violently, as she constantly hitting Jin's casket with her hand, which ultimately made one of her two hair brooches fall down on the floor. Suddenly the Blue Chaos Emerald contained in that hair brooch was activated and then it generated a blue hologram image depicting the view of Andromeda Galaxy. Then the fireflies were suddenly attracted towards the said beautiful blue image. All of the people who were attending the service were in a state shock on seeing the sudden light show that attracted fireflies on broad daylight. None of the people knew what was happening right now.

However, Imperator knew right away what it exactly was: "Chaos Emerald? SEIZE IT." Imperator the ordered the foot soldiers to grab the two rare precious stones from Noel.

Noel grabbed both of her brooch in her fists and took a defensive stance: "NO! THIS MINE...YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CLAIM IT...IT'S MY GIFT..." As tears were still streaming from Noel's eyes.

"Foolish child. You dare to defy me. This is a treason. You would be awarded painful death for your thoughtless treason." Imperator replied in her emotionless voice. However, both Taro and Akane knew that the Imperator was full of rage on witnessing Noel's defiance.

Noel who was still crying, bravely replied: "I DON'T CARE IF I'M CHARGED WITH TREASON. I DON'T CARE IF YOU HANGED ME. I WILL NOT GIVE THIS TO YOU...THIS IS THE ONLY MEMORY I HAVE OF JIN...YOU CANNOT HAVE THIS...WHAT DID YOU AND NOL GAVE TO ME IN RETURN?..MY HUSBAND IS DEA...JIN GAVE HIS LIFE FOR NOL...I DON'T CARE FOR HIS SACRIFICE...I DON'T CARE IF HE DIED AS A BRAVE MAN...SO SCRU YOUR WAR...SCRU YOUR JUST CAUSE...SCRU EVERYTHING THAT IS GREAT ABOUT NOL AND IT'S IMPERATOR..."

"Foolish child, not only you have defied me. But you went as far as to insult the Imperator? May you be condemned to hel! KILL HER!"

Taro knew that those foot soldiers(whom he was the commanding officers of) would kill Noel without much hesitation, so he interjected: "WAIT!"

The foot soldiers stopped on hearing their commanding officer voice.

"Captain Sassagae. You dare to defy my command. Explain yourself immediately or face death by treason." Imperator looked at Taro with her cold and emotionless eyes.

Taro then bowed at Saya's feet: "I'm a loyal soldier NOL. I live to serve NOL to the very end and hence my loyalty only lies with you, your highness."

"Why did you defied me then?"

"Your highness, I would never defy you. Rather if you ordered my men to take the Chaos Emeralds away from that woman now. It would only result in a PR disaster. That girl is from the distinguished Vermillion family. By acting recklessly here. Your Highness, would surely lose alot of support base from the 13th Duodecim and other powerful families of NOL. Plus public opinions were already against the war. It was due to this girl's husband that we were able to induce public sympathy to our holy cause. Ultimately, the media would surely make a debacle of today's event. So please, I beg you, your holiness, just leave this girl alone for today."

"What about my Chaos Emeralds Captain?"

"I would personally make sure that our great Imperator would rightfully claim her Chaos Emeralds."

"WHAT?" Akane shocked by Taro's sudden betrayal.

Mr. Tomei then whispered on Imperator's ears. She nodded and then she decided to leave the venue and headed straight towards her castle on her horse carriage.

"TARO YOU FAKING TRAITOR!" Akane punched Taro on his face and then he grabbed him, by his collar: "YOU STINKING PILE OF DOG SIT! IS THIS HOW YOU HONOUR FRIEND? BY TAKING AWAY NOEL'S MOST IMPORTANT MEMORY OF HER HUSBAND!"

Taro then looked at Akane with teary eyes. He was literally holding back his tears but he was failing so far: "It was the on..ly way."

"THE HEL IT'S THE ONLY WAY! YOU COULD HAVE RESISTED THE IMPERATOR!"

"Listen...I know I have done a lot of wrong things during this time...Akane, listen to me...I'm not trying to scru anything here...I have found two similar precious stones that looks exactly like Chaos Emeralds. I got it for Mai initially as her present. I know for a fact she (Mai) wouldn't mind giving away her's precious gift just so Noel's could keep her's."

"Why would I trust you faking traitor?"

"Listen Akane, I could never honour Jin's memory in my lifetime. Especially after, how immature I acted towards him (Jin) last time around. But I will promise you this Akane. I would never do anything that would hurt the feelings of both Noel and Uncle Andrew in the end. You have my word as a soldier NOL for it." Taro then removed Akane hold on his collar and went away.

He (Taro) went to a spot where no one could see him there and then he started to cry. These past few days have been emotionally draining for him. It left a permanent scar on him.

* * *

I think I'm kinda proud of the last part. Noel crying in front of Jin's casket was the prime why I had the written this story "Because We Are So Tiny In This World". Noel wearing Pink Chanel suit of Jacqueline Kennedy was intentional. This iconic suit was worn by worn by Mrs. Kennedy during JFK assassination at Dallas. Jin receiving Canon version of 21-gun salute is a further nod towards JFK. Only dead Presidents are given canon version of 21-gun salute; including Superman lol.

Noel wearing Pink Chanel suit subtly represents her mental breakdown. One is supposed to wear black clothes at someone's funeral, not pink suits. Now that I think about it, I really feel bad for Noel now. She didn't desrved any of that. Anyways have a nice day everyone and Ciaosssu.


	10. Episode 4: The Phantom Menace

**Okay, just like it was written in the story's summary, this is going to be the last chapter. So enjoy peeps. Before reading, in this chapter, I would be using the term Meta-Humans a lot. Meta-Humans are sort of like Super Humans you know. Like Ragna, Azrael and Tager etc. Hope that clears things up. Okay, on with the show.**

* * *

 **Episode 3: Return of Kisaragi G**

 **Location: NOL'S Lab-2nd Hierarchical City Iwatsuchi**

Dr. Grim, his assistant Lotte Carmine and eight other scientists were examining the recently deceased body of Jin Kisaragi. The large tv screen on the lab automatically switched on, as the image of the Imperator Saya appears: "How's the progress going so far Doktor?"

"It is amazing, this boy was trapped right in the middle of the ice mountain and he managed to survive the whole ordeal for 127 Hours. Amazingly all of his internal constitutions are indeed that of normal human being. Nothing special about it. If our evacuation team had arrived on time, we would definitely have saved him. So far we are still not able to explain how he managed to achieve such feat for 127 whole hours. And in contrast, all three prime devices could not survive this whole ordeal for more than two hours. That too considering they are rather far more durable than the strongest of meta-humans in history. All of this defies medical science."

"Doktor the simple answer doesn't lie on medical science. It is found in esoteric studies."

"Of that, there is no doubt your holiness."

"Very well begin the cloning the procedure. The puzzle is almost complete. I already own two important pieces in my collection (the black beast Hazama and Murakomo Units) and with the third and final piece(clone of Jin Kisaragi) my absolute rule would be established without question."

"WHAT?" Lotte was flabbergasted.

"Not now Roy." Dr. Grim intervened.

"Is there a problem Doktor?" Imperator Saya asked.

"Nothing that I cannot handle. We will keep you informed your holiness." Dr. Grim stated.

"Good. Before going away I would trust that you would deliver on your promises for your own sake I suppose?"

Dr. Grim bowed at the large screen: "You do not need to worry. I always deliver on my commitments." The screen then went off.

"I thought we were going to conduct your research on the revitalization of dead cells? So we that could revive Lieutenant Commander Kisaragi?

"Things have changed Roy. We are proceeding with cloning process of the test subject now.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS NOW? SO SUDDENLY? WHAT ABOUT JIN? DIDN'T YOU CLAIMED HE WAS LIKE YOUR OWN SON?" Lotte shouted.

"Calm down Roy. There are other people here."

"I DON'T GIVE EVEN A SINGLE CRAP ABOUT ANY OF THE RESEARCHERS HERE. THEY SHOULD KNOW WHAT KIND OF HYPOCRITE YOU ARE."

"Roy listen..."

"NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME, PROFESSOR. WHAT ABOUT NOEL HUH? IS THAT ALL FAIR ON HER? IS THAT WHAT SHE GETS IN THE END?"

"Listen, I'm doing all of this for her. By creating a clone of Jin, she could have her husband back. I have already created the clone. I just need your hel..."

Lotte then pointed his index finger on his skull: "You know! You're extremely sick in here. I thought Kokonoe was unethical...But you're probably scrued in worst ways possible...What about that clone huh? Would he be forced to become Jin just because you and that dam Imperator says so? What about his own dreams or desires...Ever thought of that? Would that child be forced to become what he is not?"

"Roy, please. I really need your help here..."

"Then go with that dead cells revitalization project then?"

"Roy I really can't do that. The funding that would be required for research alone is enormous. Plus the Imperator won't allow that..."

"It is ironic that you professor, a respectable member of the Duodecim family is afraid of the Imperator? An imperator who is even younger than your own daughter. A mere child?"

"She might be a child Roy. But her cruelty and intolerance would even trump the worst of dictators. She killed off most of my clan members. You can't really expect me to stand up to her..."

Lotte shook his head: "I don't believe this." Lottee then took off his lab coat and threw it on the ground: "I thought you were different Professor. But I was wrong. I should have stayed with Kokonoe. She might be unethical, but she is not a coward and a third-class liar like you. Good luck with whatever you doing right now professor, cause I'm done with it." With that Lotte went away.

Dr. Grim could only look down on the floor in frustration. He lost not only his best researcher but also his favourite student. He regretted that. There was nothing he could do right now, that could change the unwanted outcome.

One of the female researchers in the lab asked Dr. Grim: "So what do you want us to do with the body of Lieutenant Commander Kisaragi sir?"

"Extract all the organs, blood, fluids and critical tissue samples from the test subject." Dr. Grim instructed.

The lady nodded and then she proceeded to cut Jin's body into pieces with a scientific chain saw.

* * *

 **Episode 4: The Phantom Menace**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH..." Jin screamed as he got up from a terrible nightmare. "HAAA...HAAA...HAAA..." Jin was heavily breathing. Even though it wasn't exactly his body that was being cut into pieces. But he was being forced to intimately experience the tragic fate of his alternate universe counterpart at the hands of Dr. Grim. Were they (NOL) attempting to clone him as well? Quite frankly these nightmares (which was a by-product of his innate ability, The Power of Order) was already having a depressing effect on his spirit. He decided to take a jog at a nearby park, in order compose himself.

It was 5:15 am in the morning. Jin decided to lay down on the park's garden, after his jog. His mind was restless. The more he sees his past or alternate self, the more he was losing it. In fact, he was already feeling that his memories were forcefully being merged with his alternate universe counterpart.

"Well, well, if it isn't the false hero already struggling in his initial journey I see. Even without slaying the mighty dragon." A menacing voice called out Jin.

Jin shifted his head towards the aggressive voice. There it was, the infamous Phantom. The new persona of Nine The Great Sage. Jin could only reply her rude comments with his rude stare.

"Oh! I am beginning to appreciate your dry sense of humor boy."

"We have not met witch."

The Phantom suddenly reduced the great distance between Jin and herself at a blinding speed: "DON'T PRETEND BOY! WE MIGHT NOT HAVE MET IN THIS TIMELINE. BUT YOU ARE WELL AWARE OF OUR NUMEROUS MEETINGS IN VARIOUS TIMELINES THANKS TO YOUR DARK GIFT!" The Phantom said while grabbing Jin by his throat. Besides having no equal in magic; Phantom physical abilities far surpasses that of a regular meta-humans.

"Cough...cough...How did you know?"

"You forget, I'm one of the Ten Great Sages. I'm beyond the influence of Phenomena Intervention of The Amaterasu Unit." The Phantom finally released Jin from the chokehold.

"Cough...cough...Why are you here? Surely you're not here for a chit-chat. You hate me as much you would hate my beloved brother."

"That is a wrong perception False Dawn. Yes, that is true, that I indeed have an intense hatred towards your beloved brother. But not you, rather I hold you in great esteem. But yes, there a is a reason I'm here. I'm here to make a demand. My demand is that you leave them post haste."

"Tell me, straight witch. What do you mean? Leave them? Whom are you referring to?"

"I'M A PHILOSOPHER, NOT A WITCH FALSE DAWN! REFUSING TO ADDRESS ME WITH PROPER RESPECT WOULD ONLY RESULT IN YOUR UNTIMELY DEATH!"

Jin readied his sword which only amused her: "Hohohoho... Just a few seconds ago I was on the verge of killing you. But now I'm amused by your petty killer instinct. You do not even a minute fighting chance against me boy."

"Answer my question?"

Phantom chuckled: "Hohohoho...You really don't know? Here is a hint boy. Two persons. One is the adopted heir to the family of The Great Sage Eight. The second person is the Ayame Yayoi reincarnation herself; one of the forgotten great heroes of The Great Dark War."

Jin breathing began to deepen. On observing Jin's fear she replied: "Oh, I'm beginning to see that you are starting to catch on. So that is why Jubei values you greatly. There is a deep ocean of intellect behind the exterior."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITCH?" Jin pointed his sword at Phantom.

"Your rage is failing to mask your sudden fear boy."

"But it would not prevent me to strike you down evil woman."

"An empty threat from a weak dog. But I'm no evil. I'm rather here warn you."

"Warning? What do you mean by warning? What does this warning have anything to do with leaving them?"

"Those dreams you're having. That looked so realistic, that it is hard for you not to forget them. All of them had a merry beginning, but it all ended up in a dramatic tragedy."

"I hav...e no idea...what you're referring to..." Jin was bit scared, but he tried his best not to show it.

"Multiple possibilities involving both Tsubaki Yayoi and Noel Vermillion. There is always one constant in the equation; your death."

Jin's legs felt gravely weak and as a result, he fell down on his knees: "Nothing makes sense. His memories...they are not mine either..."

"His memories? Or should I say your memories? You started to fall for her as result."

"I can understand why I fell for Tsubaki. We had an emotional connection; all the way back to our shared childhood. But I could never understand my new feelings towards...her...I never felt anything for her during our academic years. Even after she became my secretary, she was a non-entity to me for quite a while. But after having those dreams. Those nightmares. I'm not really sure who I'm anymore. Day by day I'm turning more and more like them. In...a...way they were all me... but not me at...the...same tim..e..."

Phantom could sense that Jin was on the verge of emotional breakdown. But he was trying his best not to show. So Phantom decided to console him by running her fingers through his hairs: "There now. You don't need to be like that thick skinned brother of yours. No shame would come in your way if you show your vulnerable side."

"Haaa...haaa...haaa...He is not as much thick-skinned as you maligned him for...he can be quite pe...rceptive...in his own unique way..." Jin was breathing heavily.

"I know fated hero. Ragna is special in his own way indeed. But pay heed to my instruction. Let me repeat, I want you to leave both of them. Both Tsubaki and Noel. Is that clear?"

"Haaa...haaa...haaa..." Jin could look at Phantom with awkwardness for her sudden request.

"As you are well-aware by now. You and Noel are two conflicting forces. As Jubei has foretold you in a different timeline. If I'm not wrong."

"What?"

"She is the human personification of Amaterasu Unit. You're a threat to Amaterasu Unit whether you like it or not. The Amaterasu Unit would not hesitate to kill you just so it could protect itself. Ultimately protect Noel whether she likes it or not."

"And Tsubaki? Why do I have to leave Tsubaki as well?"

"Yes, that reincarnation of Ayame Yayoi. Her case is indeed very interesting. The good news is, she (Tsubaki) would not be directly responsible for your doom. The bad news is, she would be indirectly responsible for it though. If you foolishly decided to make a move on that Yayoi princess; the Amaterasu Unit would be compelled to take drastic actions just to protect Noel. Or should I say, protect her (Noel's) feelings."

"Feelings?"

"For one reason or another. Thanks to the Chaos Emeralds that your alternate universe counterpart had given to his wife. Noel has started to feel the effects of Synchronicity with her alternate universe self. She already beginning to have misplaced feeling towards you(Jin had a cold relationship with Noel in this timeline)...Even if you make a slight move towards Ayame's descendant; it would no doubt would trigger a feeling resentment within Noel towards her best friend. You do have a clear how it all ended last time around."

Jin knew what Phantom was referring to; Amish's Chapel Massacre. In one of the timelines Noel or Mu-12 to be exact, massacred scores of innocent people, when she suffered an emotional breakdown; especially after she found out that her best friend, Tsubaki Yayoi was about to be married to Jin on a certain Amish Chapel. It felt like a stab to her (Noel) delicate heart.

Noel only came back to her senses after she fatally wounded Jin in a tragic fashion; which ultimately resulted in his death. Of course, Noel was not entirely responsible for the massacre. Terumi was. He exploited her emotional breakdown and use it transform her into Sword of Doom, Mu-12. But this raises a serious question in Jin's mind. If what Phantom was saying is indeed true; then was the Amaterasu Unit directing Terumi' actions behind the shadows regarding Amish's Chapel Massacre? For now, he doesn't have any definitive answer.

"Haaaa...haaa...This doesn't make any sense...Haaa...haaa...How could any of this happening again?"

"It hasn't boy. But the relevant chess pieces are all there in place to allow for the repeat performance of the tragic play."

"Haaa...haaa...The Synchronicity...haaa...haaa...How deep is its effect is on Noel's psyche."

You mean her feelings towards you boy? I'm rather amused by your tough guy persona...Ho ho ho ho ho... But worry not my child, its existence is only minute. A tiny seed, thanks to my timely intervention. But let me warn you. Your mere presence in her life could transform that tiny seed into a giant tree."

"Wha...t do yo...u want from me?"

"I have already told you what I want."

"haaa...haaa...haaa...haaa..."

Phantom in a compassionate tone said to Jin: "You will leave with me as soon as possible. I would train you so that you would be able to contain your emotions through various meditation techniques. My dear boy, my true interest only lies with your well-being. It might seem like a folly notion at hindsight. But Jubei values you greatly. It would pain me greatly just to see Jubei despondent because you became victim to the whims of The Amaterasu Unit."

Jin then raised his head to meet his gaze with Phantom's gaze: "I n...eed time."

"When a ship sails for a momentous journey; such request is granted without the need for permission, my child. Taking time is a necessity in such cases."

* * *

 **NOL Office, 18 December.**

Noel knew she was about to be late. Hence she was running through the office hallway. All of her fellow lieutenants eyes were set on her. For the first time in their life, they have seen her running. She breathes a sigh of relief, when she realized she had reached her office room, just in a nick of time.

"Go..od mo..rning Maay...jor..."

"You're late!" Jin said without looking at Noel. He was seated on a table while writing something on a piece of paper.

"Ummmm..." Noel looked down as she joined both of her index fingers together. She then shifted her gaze on the wall clock. She then realized she had reached her office on time.

"Ummmm...I don't think I'm...I'm...lay..lay...late..."

"You're late by 1 minute and 22 seconds. Three rounds of running around the entire premises and twenty-five push-ups now."

"Wha...What..." Noel couldn't believe it. Major always acted psychotic towards her. But this was boot camp treatment. This was extra severe than the usual punishment imposed on her.

"NO ARGUMENTS! DO AS YOU'RE TOLD TRASH! NOOOOOOW!"

Noel realized there were some tiny bit of tears on her eyes. Although it was not enough to make her cry. But she was hurt by this episode. It was weird, in the past few days she started to view him in more positive light. He was a horrible boss without any shadow of a doubt. But she could not explain to herself why she was beginning to admire him. Jin had no redeeming qualities as far as she was concerned.

Honestly, she and Jin were never close even during their Academic Years. Sure, he acted cold towards her. But Jin acted cold towards the majority of his Academic fellows; except for Tsubaki and Makoto. But he always treated her with utmost respect whenever they had interacted with each other. But since the day he participated in Ikaruga Civil War; Jin for one reason or another bullied her on an emotional level. Especially after she became his secretary.

Noel was extremely tired, after completing her punishment. Her body felt heavy. She was after all a delicate, little girl.

Everyone in hallways saw how unfairly Noel was being treated. Sure they had horrible bosses too, who shouted at them or break things in front of them; at worst. But imposing physical punishment on their subordinates was not appropriate for the officers of their rank.

Noel entered her office room again. The Major as usual was scribbling something on a piece of paper. She remembered that she was required to complete her own weekly report on the activities of 4th Thaumaturgist Squadron(Noel's current squadron).

She about took her seat on her table when Major Kisaragi intervened: "Write your report while standing up, obstacle."

"Bu... bu...bu...t..." Noel internally facepalmed herself, when she remembered that Major Kisaragi doesn't respond kindly to objections. She knew that by protesting The Major would find even more creative ways to torture her and break her spirit.

Jin looked into her eyes for a moment in a menacing way. She gulped. She waited for the inevitable punishment. Jin then cut off his gaze and focused on writing his own report again: "Write your report while standing up for five minutes. That is an order trash."

Noel breathes a sigh of relief. Sure writing your report while standing up was a major torture. But she was expecting her boss to punish her even in a more severe manner, because of her initial objection; which didn't happen thank God. Today might be her lucky day after all. Noel internally giggled at her great escape.

* * *

 **December 25-Time: 12:04 Am.**

Today was Christmas; the merriest time of the year. It was Noel's birthday too. So this was usually the single most important day in her life. But unlike last year or any year. Her current birthday was not a joyous occasion. She would sadly spend her birthday alone.

Makoto was away on her intelligence gathering mission. Tsubaki; who had recently been appointed as the new head of the Yayoi family was forced to attend mandatory Annual General Meeting of the 13 Duodecim family. Noel's parents, both were required to attend the same meeting as well. This saddened her.

She was not exactly crying. But she was on the verge of it. Only her maturity was holding her tears back. She wasn't exactly a child anymore. But spending your favorite day alone; that was emotionally devastating for her.

(Musical Score: Nightsky By Tracey Chattaway)

In order console herself, she was celebrating her birthday alone. She blew a candle on a cupcake that she bought from a local bakery. As soon the candle was blown out, she started to sob. Noel was always considered hypersensitive member(a person who is easily hurt, worried, or offended) of the Detective Team of Pretty Girls: Remix Heart. This what her group of girlfriends was called back in the academic days.

There was a knock on her door. She didn't expect any visitors and especially at this hour. She wiped off some of the tears in her eyes, made herself presentable and then she opened the door. She knew the who the visitor or at least she thought who he was.

It was Major, but she wasn't exactly sure. His face wasn't exactly visible as he was wearing a hoodie, but she recognized his distinctive blonde locks. He then entered her house without her permission. Noel was bit worried now. If it was indeed Major why would he visit Noel on her birthday of all occasions; he hated her. Why would Major even wear a hoodie? Was he here to rape here? The thought itself was psychotic, but she couldn't that rule that out either since her boss' normal behavior towards her wasn't exactly normal either.

There was also a distinct possibility that he could be someone else; a complete stranger or even a stalker. Noel had few friends but quality friends. There were five of them; namely Tsubaki, Makoto, Carl, Mai and Kajun. She wasn't as much of an outgoing person as people thought she was. Either way, she had a genuine cause for concern regarding her unwanted visitor.

Noel bit her lower lip. She was about the ask hooded visitor what kind of business he had with her. The hooded person as if on cue opened a box that contained two identical, eye-sized, blue emeralds. The shine of the twin emeralds mesmerized Noel. Her entire focus was now on the strange yet beautiful gift from the stranger.

Both Noel and her hooded familiar were traveling to an unknown destination. When they arrived at the mysterious destination, Noel knew exactly where they were right now. It was Spagonia. Her personal favourite tourist spot. She always wanted to visit it. But her commitments and her budget didn't allow that to happen.

Both of them took a refuge in a forest, by the lake. Her hooded traveling companion was busy setting up the fire. Noel was, on the other hand, was admiring her surroundings. It was a marvelous sight. A black forest near the shimmering lake was just as beautiful as it was being described in one of her favourite books on Spagonia; that she owns on her tiny bookshelf.

For some unexplained reason, this area elicited strange feelings within Noel. Was she ever been to this place? The answer was clearly no. Not even in her dreams. But strangely she was comfortable and felt at ease with this place. Which really flabbergasted Noel. Normally she(as Noel is sort of an introvert) would feel super uncomfortable with the new or unknown surroundings.

Another thing that baffled her mind was that she accompanied her hooded companion or Jin Kisaragi (whoever he was), to this place without question. In fact, their entire journey from Kagutsuchi to Spagonia was oddly a quiet affair. She was quite okay with this arrangement for some strange reason.

Thinking about things wasn't her strong suit. As it gave her an intense headache. She was no philosopher. So she decided to take out her present (the twin Chaos Emeralds) and admire its beauty under the moon's light.

As if on cue, she surrounded by swarms of alluring fireflies. The sight was so peaceful, that she started to feel sleepy. She looked at her hooded companion one last time. He finally managed to set the campfire for the night.

Her eyes were feeling even more, heavy now. She knew, anytime now she was going to fall asleep. However, she asked herself, whether she would trust this hooded gentleman not to violate her? She strangely trusted him. Which surprised her. She wouldn't trust a complete stranger or Jin for that matter in that regard. She then closed her eyes and dozed off. She experienced the most peaceful sleep she had in years. Maybe this was her both her Chrismans and birthday present. A beautiful and a serene sleep.

Noel was awoken by the chirping of the birds in the forest. When she opened her eyes she found that her hooded familiar was long gone, along with the camp fire. She later found out that her hooded familiar had even arranged for her lodging at a place by the lake, for a one whole week. Great, now all she had to do now was explore this beautiful, but ancient city even further. Again she felt quite at ease with her new surroundings and its people. They even spoke a different a language which was a mixture of Spanish and Italian. But it didn't bother her. This was her most favourite place in the whole wide world after all.

But what bothered her was that, how did her hooded companion know that she loved this place? She never told anyone about it. Not even her own parents. Perhaps Tsubaki and Makoto knew her secret. Other than that Noel didn't bother telling anyone about it. As she began her tour, she made a mental note to herself; if she ever finds him again, she would personally thank him for this kind gesture.

(Musical score ends)

Noel was late. This was the second time she was late. She knew how much foul mood her boss was always in. The last time she was late. Major forced her to do boot camp routine. It was quite humiliating for her. Good! She almost reached her office's door on time. All she had to do was apologize and maybe he would be less mean to her.

"I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE MAYJOOO..."

"Noel babes you don't have apologize for being late by thirty seconds..."

"Huh?" Noel was surprised to find Colonel Kagura on Jin's table.

"What...i...s going on?"

"I thought you knew babes...Uh...Where do I begin? Apparently, Jinny had given resignation six months prior."

"Huuuh? Why?" Noel could reply in a whisper. She was in a state of mild shock.

(Musical Score: Love Is Here by Tracey Chattaway-0:00-1:33 Minutes)

"Well...I don't know. He asked for that. We had no choice but to grant it. We are currently tracking his whereabouts. We have even contacted his parents and they had no idea of where he is right now..."

There was a painful feeling in her heart. Ever since she started having those dreams that involved Major; where she could have sworn she was even once married to Jin there. She began to have positive feelings towards him. Even if was slightly positive. She intimately experienced everything that was on those dreams. But when she woke up she always forgets it. That is the true beauty of sweet dreams. You always derive positive feelings and peace from it without knowing why. Happiness without memories. Pain without cause.

"So, for the time being, I would be heading 4th Magic Division. Until we could convince Miss Yayoi to head this division..."

Noel was no longer paying attention to Kagura right now. She proceeded to towards the office window and then she opened it and looked as far as her eyes could see. She touched her left cheek. Her heart was racing now at a painful pace. It was all becoming unbearable. It was all ridiculous. She wasn't supposed to have these feelings towards Jin, no they have never have been close even during their academic years.

But what is true, before today her feelings towards her Ex-Major was tiny. Those feelings were just as tiny as a seed figuratively speaking. But her ex-boss sudden disappearance turned that tiny seed into a giant tree in her heart. You only know who you truly love, once they are gone. That is the true litmus test of such ambiguous feeling. Love as they say is a beautiful pain after all.

But why did Major made her birthday special? Was it suppose to be his parting gift before he disappeared? Why didn't he tell her that he was leaving her forever?

* * *

Jin was hiking at a green hill, full of flora and fauna with Phantom. However, he felt that was being watched by someone, or Noel to be exact. He could feel her presence here. So he decided to return the courtesy by looking in the same direction.

At that moment it felt like his eyes were connected with Noel's eyes. Even though this was an illogical notion. As Noel was as far as 15,000 kilometers away from where he is standing right now. But it is the truth. His heart told him so. If both of them had powerful telescope right now they could have seen each other. Waved at each other. But people who share powerful emotional connection do not require visual evidence to feel each other presence. They feel it inside their souls.

Jin then closed his eyes and began to visualize her(Noel). He could do that. His Power of Order was the reason behind such feat. Noel was standing near their office window. There was slight sadness in her eyes. Her face really looked beautiful under the morning sunlight.

He could now see why his alternate universe counterpart had fallen for her. If it was possible for him to go back. He would have gone back right now and started to make up to her for the rest of his life. But he couldn't. He knew that he would hurt even more in the end if he did that. This was his tragic fate after all. He couldn't involve Noel in this vicious circle, any longer.

"Are you coming or not?" Phantom asked.

"Coming." Jin looked at Noel one last time and then he resumed his journey with his new mentor.

(Musical Score: Love Is Here by Tracey Chattaway-0:00-1:33 Minutes)-Ends

* * *

 **Okay, this was the last chappie ppl. I'm glad it is finally over. Yup, it was shortest one. Because I had always planned it to be the shortest one. I would like to thank all of the people like Fireminer who have read my story. It was due to you guys I was able to finish it; so thanks again. And a very special thanks to my buddy boy AAHB or formerly known That One Aloof Guy.**

 **Well about this chappie, I don't know if people noticed or not, this chappie directly pays tribute to stories like Cardlover95's "Under The White Rain"(Where Noel is forced to spend her birthday all alone. But Jin comes to the rescue and gives her the perfect birthday present) and Seigi Machine Zero's "Broken Insanity"(Where Jin and Noel are forced to take a refuge in a warehouse. Jin rapes her. And next morning he is gone). Especially the last part of "Broken Insanity" where Jin is forced to take on a long journey was kinda painful. I wanted to recreate that** **gut-wrenching** **experience. Just to make things clear; in my story, Jin doesn't rape Noel okay? Your mind is quite dirty, you Dirty Harry lol.**

 **All right, this was Howlin Blood speaking. Signing off.**


End file.
